Notre Histoire
by angelique444
Summary: Harry est coincé dans un cachot depuis des mois et sa seule raison de vivre est de revoir l'amour de sa vie, Ginny. Laissez le vous racontez leur histoire...FIC TERMINÉE !
1. Ah oui, je me rappelle maintenant

_C'est ma deuxième fic alors, s.v.p., donnez moi votre opinion ! J'espère que vous apprécierez et n'hésitez surtout pas à donner vos commentaires ;) _

_Bon, après la barre de , c'est Harry qui compte l'histoire, c'est un retour en arrière mais je ne pouvais pas le mettre en italique, s'aurait été un peu trop long et tannant :P Alors, faites comme si il racontait l'histoire mais sans utiliser le « je » :P J'espère que c'est assez clair :S Sinon, eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à demander et je suis disposé à donner de plus amples explications ;) Bonne histoire ! _

**CHAPITRE 1** _**Ah oui, je me rappelle maintenant…**_

Ploc…Ploc….Ploc….

Harry ouvrit faiblement les yeux. À demi conscient, il posa son regard embrouillé sur l'endroit ou il se trouvait et soupira en voyant qu'il était là, toujours dans le même cachot, dans son cauchemar. Malheureusement pour lui, son mauvais rêve était vrai et il l'était depuis 2 ans déjà. Deux ans…deux longues années à attendre ! Il y avait si longtemps qu'il avait vu le soleil ! La vie ! La nature ! Il ne savait pas si tout ses amis allait bien, il ne savait pas si tout les gens à qu'il tenait était encore dans ce monde…Ginny…son cœur, son amour, sa vie ! Chaque seconde il pensait à elle, se remémorait son visage dans sa tête, souhaitant la revoir à tout prix. C'était grâce à elle si Harry avait tenu le coup face à Voldemort et sa torture…c'était grâce à elle s'il était toujours vivant. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il avait vu son visage, qu'il n'avait pas ressentie la douce chaleur qui se répandait en lui lorsqu'elle était près de lui ou bien l'agréable frisson qui lui parcourait le corps lorsqu'elle riait…

Ploc…Ploc…Ploc….

Harry tourna la tête vers la droite et grogna en voyant des gouttes d'eau tomber, une par une, pour aller s'écraser sur le sol à l'endroit ou déjà s'étendait une grande flaque de liquide. Il soupira et se força douloureusement à se redresser. Il respirait difficilement et en se levant, il prit plusieurs minutes pour se remettre de l'effort physique qu'il venait de fournir. Il avait perdu toute force depuis bien longtemps, martyrisé par la faim qui lui tenaillait continuellement l'estomac et par la soif qui lui meurtrissait la gorge. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était toujours vivant. Comment avait-il fait pour survivre à tout ça ?

Harry se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la porte. Il tenta pour la millième fois de l'ouvrir mais abandonna bien vite en se laissant glisser sur le sol. C'était en vain ; il était coincé ici et condamné à mourir. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, découragé de voir qu'une fois de plus, il avait échoué. Il y avait déjà des semaines qu'il était là, sans rien à manger sauf des rats et de l'eau sale à boire. Peut-être même des mois…il n'en savait rien. Il avait arrêté de compter les jours depuis bien longtemps…

Il fixa l'obscurité. Une autre journée à attendre jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne…Il pensa à Ginny, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Des images lui venait en tête, lui rappelant tout les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Pour tenir le coup, Harry se remémorait sa vie, comme une histoire. Il l'a comptait à voix haute, à quelqu'un qui n'existait pas. Il savait très bien qu'il avait l'air stupide de parler seul, mais il s'en moquait éperdument ; s'il ne parlait pas, il allait devenir fou. Alors, comme à chaque jour après son échec d'évasion, il s'adressa à son ami imaginaire.

-'Tu dois bien rire de me voir essayer encore une fois d'ouvrir cette foutu porte !' dit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque. 'Et tu as bien raison…pourquoi je ne me laisse pas mourir ? Tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas…je veux la revoir, tu comprends, cette seule pensée me garde en vie. Je serais mort depuis bien longtemps si elle n'avait pas été là…Elle est ma vie, et je veux au moins voir son visage une dernière fois avant de partir.'

Il marqua une pause puis soupira.

-'Ou j'en étais rendu ?' poursuivit Harry en grattant son menton recouvert d'une barbe épaisse et emmêlée. 'Ah oui, je me rappelle maintenant…'

C'était une nuit sans étoile, grise, sans espoir. Les rues à cette heure de la soirée étaient dangereuses, arpenté par les partisans de Voldemort à la recherche d'âmes innocentes à massacrer. Seuls les plus courageux osaient s'aventurer en pleine noirceur, les Aurors, l'unique chance du Ministère de venir à bout de ce carnage.

Harry, accoudé à un bar, buvait tranquillement un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, il y des années déjà, il avait prit l'habitude de finir ses nuits dans cet endroit peu fréquenté, après une longue soirée de lutte contre les forces du mal. Ron, son ami et compatriote sur le terrain, l'accompagnait souvent dans ses débauches. Jamais il ne combattait l'un sans l'autre. Dès leurs débuts, ils avaient fait leurs preuves, côte à côte, et étaient maintenant les Aurors les plus réputés du Département. Cette renommé durement acquise avaient resserrés leurs liens et se considéraient maintenant comme frères. Il est vrai qu'Harry avait séjourné au Terrier pendant deux ans, ce qui l'avait rendu très proche de la famille des rouquins, mais depuis que Voldemort était revenu en force, il avait dût quitter l'atmosphère et les gens qu'il aimait pour un miteux appartement en plein cœur de Londres. Il avait perdu contact avec les Weasley, excepté Ron bien sûr, et Mr.Weasley car il le rencontrait quelques fois dans les couloirs du Ministère.

Ron n'était pas là se soir, ce qui était rare, et Harry s'ennuyait. Prendre un coup, seul, sans amis avec qui rire, était plutôt platonique. Il se contentait de regarder les gens dans le pub, pour la plupart des Aurors qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement, ou des fous qui s'était aventurés dans les rues menaçantes dans le seul but de venir se saouler. Ils avaient la chance d'être encore vivant ! Harry soupira. Une autre nuit où il finirait seul…il but d'une traite ce qui restait dans son verre, prit son manteau traînant sur le comptoir puis quitta le bar, décidé à dormir un peu avant de rentrer au travail le lendemain matin. Ses pas résonnaient sur le pavé avec un petit bruit sec et agaçant alors qu'il s'engageait dans les rues de Londres, prenant le chemin de l'immeuble où il habitait. Un hurlement résonna plus loin et Harry eut l'impression de recevoir une sceau d'eau glacée dans le dos. Encore une vie à sauver, pensa t'il en sentant l'adrénaline se répandre rapidement dans ses veines. Sans perdre un instant, il se mit à courir, de manière silencieuse et efficace, une méthode que lui avait enseigné son professeur lors de ses premiers cours pour devenir Auror. Il arriva en deux temps trois mouvement dans la petite ruelle d'où s'était échappé le cri et vit quatre homme essayant, non sans efforts, de retenir une jeune femme se débattant sauvagement. Tournant le dos à Harry, ils ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

-'LÂCHEZ-MOI, SALES BRUTES !' cria la jeune femme à plein poumon, assommant un des hommes d'un coup de pied bien placé. 'LACHEZ MOI OU VOUS LE REGRETTEREZ !'

-'C'est ce qu'on va voir, ma mignonne !' ricana un des hommes en éclatant de rire.

-'Ouais,' rajouta un de ses compères. 'On va faire vite, tu ne sentiras presque rien.'

Il entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de leur victime, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Celle-ci, toujours avec autant de fougue, frappa son assaillant directement dans les parties sensibles. Poussant d'énorme jurons, il gifla la jeune femme de toute ses forces.

-'T'avise pas de recommencer, sale garce !' le menaça t'il en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et tira sur ses cheveux pour qu'elle le regarde.

-'Ne t'inquiète pas,' dit-il en resserrant l'étreinte, l'obligeant à rester immobile. 'Dès que nous aurons assouvi nos envie, tu oublieras tout…en fait, tu ne te rappelleras plus de rien car nous te tuerons.'

L'homme éclata d'un rire mauvais. La jeune femme essaya vainement de se dégager de cet emprise. Elle finit par abandonner et lui cracha au visage, les yeux remplit de haine.

-'Tu ne me toucheras jamais !'

L'homme essuya rapidement la bave qui lui coulait sur le visage puis leva la main pour la gifler de nouveau. Il ne put cependant accomplir son geste. Harry avait empoigné son bras, l'empêchant de tout mouvement tellement sa poigne était forte. Profitant de cette occasion, Harry lui assena un coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui fit perdre le souffle à son adversaire.

-'On ne frappe jamais une femme,' l'avertit l'Auror en se rapprochant de lui dangereusement.

Le Mangemort recula, apeuré, cherchant des yeux une issue de secours.

-'Bande d'idiots, faites quelque chose !' s'écria l'homme à l'adresse de ses trois collègues.

Ceux-ci encerclèrent Harry et tournèrent autour de lui, sortant leurs baguettes. Harry resta immobile, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-'Vous êtes fou ? Sortez votre baguette !' s'exclama la jeune femme. 'Faites quelque chose pour vous défendre !'

Harry l'ignora. Quatre ennemis à désarçonner…c'était presque injuste…pour eux bien sûr. Il attendit patiemment qu'un des hommes engage le combat. Pris au dépourvu par ce genre d'attitude, les quatre hommes hésitèrent. Ils avaient l'habitude que les gens tremblent devant eux et voir Harry, calme, presque joyeux de se trouver dans une aussi mauvaise posture, les faisaient croire qu'il devait y avoir une attrape derrière tout ça. Ils tentèrent tout de même leurs chances et là furent leur erreur. Un premier jeta un sort impardonnable, mais Harry se baissa rapidement au sol et fit un croque en jambe à l'homme qui l'avait attaqué. Il entendit un hurlement de douleur ; le sort lancé avait atteint un de ses adversaires.

-'Et un de moins !'pensa Harry en se relevant tout aussi vite, et chargeant sur un autre de ses ennemis. Ils roulèrent pendant un bon moment, échangeant coup de poing et de pied. Harry le frappa au visage et un « crac ! » lui confirma qu'il avait visé juste ; sa mâchoire était sûrement en morceau. Il l'assomma d'un dernier coup de poing ; il en finirait avec lui plus tard.

-'IMPERO !'

Harry reçut le sort en plein dos. Il sentit un étrange frisson le parcourir, comme s'il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Il entendit une voix dans sa tête lui ordonner de se mettre à genoux, lui répétant sans cesse de se soumette. Harry éclata de rire. Il y avait si longtemps que ce sort n'avait plus d'effet sur lui ! Il se secoua pour chasser le frisson qui l'habitait puis se retourna vers les hommes abasourdis.

-'Fini de jouer, passons aux choses sérieuses !' s'exclama Harry en sortant sa baguette.

Des étincelles jaillirent et éclairèrent la ruelle de milles couleurs. La jeune femme, tapi contre le mur de brique, regardait le spectacle avec une grande attention. Harry avait été touché deux fois par le sortilège Endoloris et, se retenant avec grande peine d'hurler de douleur, il plongea sur un des hommes et le cloua au sol. Après plusieurs coup de poings, il finit enfin par l'immobiliser.

-'Stupéfix !'

Se relevant pour affronter les derniers encore debout, Harry pointa sa baguette sur les hommes restant, sans attaquer. Le souffle saccadé, le nez et la bouche en sang, il jetait un regard mauvais à ses adversaires. Il en avait assez. Il avait de hâte que tout ce termine pour rejoindre son lit et enfin dormir. Bizarrement, un silence de mort régnait et personne ne bougeait…

-'_Étrange_,' pensa Harry, méfiant. '_Très étrange…'_

Mais lorsqu'il réalisa que quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui, prêt à l'attaquer, il était déjà trop tard. Harry sentit quelque chose de dur lui frapper la tête et sa vision se brouilla. Il chancela, sentant son sang chaud se répandre sur sa joue et dans son cou puis, lorsque l'image de la ruelle lui apparut plus clairement, il vit que les 3 trois hommes s'étaient enfuis en courant.

-'Merde, c'est pas vrai !' s'écria t'il en frappant le mur de brique avec son pied. 'Bande de lâches ! Bande d'incapables ! Vous pouvez bien allez vous cacher en dessous de la robe de votre mère !'

Il grogna en jurant pour lui-même, portant sa main sur sa blessure, prenant de grandes respirations pour se calmer. Il pencha la tête sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'un « cloc » se fasse entendre puis fit le même manège en penchant la tête de l'autre côté. Il expira fortement en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche et finit par sortir un petit objet brun triangulaire. Harry regarda autour de lui un instant, concentré comme s'il calculait, puis tourna trois petites roulettes avant de donner trois petits coups de baguette.

-'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'

Harry sursauta. Il leva vivement la tête pour découvrir la femme qu'il avait sauvé des griffes de ses assaillants. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier !

-'C'est un Retrousomètre,' lui expliqua t'il en lui tendant l'objet. 'Je n'ai qu'à inscrire les coordonnées de l'endroit puis envoyer l'information à mes collègues du Ministère et en moins de deux ils seront ici pour la paperasse. Moi, mon boulot est terminé. Et disons que pour ce soir, ce sera assez !'

Il porta la main à sa tête, palpant sa blessure en grimaçant.

-'Faîtes moi voir,' dit la jeune femme en s'approchant.

Harry recula de quelques pas, méfiant.

-'Laissez moi voir,' répéta t'elle doucement. 'Je ne vous ferai pas de mal…'

Harry hésita puis se baissa finalement sa garde. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour l'instant était que son mal de tête disparaisse.

-'Vous leur avez fait une sacrée peur !' dit-elle en examinant la blessure délicatement. 'Attendez, je reviens.'

-'Ouais,' grommela Harry en se massant une tempe. 'Mais j'aurais aimé tous les capturer…ils auraient pu nous être utile au Ministère. Je me suis bêtement fait attaquer par derrière, j'aurais dût prévenir le coup…'

-'Vous vous battiez contre 4 hommes, je vous rappelle,' dit la jeune femme en revenant près de lui, son sac à main sous le bras. 'Et ils se sont tous en enfui comme des petits chiens battus !'

Harry ne répondit pas. Il l'a vit sortir quelques flacons de son sac, tous d'une couleur plus suspecte les unes que les unes.

-'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?' demanda Harry d'un air soupçonneux. 'Pourquoi traînez vous ces potions dans votre sac à main ?'

-'Je suis infirmière, il est normal que j'emporte avec moi ma trousse de premier soin ! Ceci est une potion miracle ! Allez,' ajouta t'elle en le voyant reculer. 'Ça ne peut que aider. Je vous jure que vous allez vous sentir mieux…'

Elle imbiba une ouate d'une potion jaunâtre puis s'approcha pour l'appliquer sur la blessure d'Harry mais celui-ci se détournait à chaque fois.

-'Mais cessez de faire l'enfant à la fin !' s'exclama t'elle, exaspérée. 'Mais arrêtez de bouger ! Ah et puis, gardez votre migraine !'

Elle croisa les bras en soupirant. Elle attendit en tapant du bien, le fixant de ses yeux bleus.

'Ça va, ça va,' grogna Harry en s'approchant. 'Faites ce que vous avez à faire…'

La jeune femme eut un sourire satisfait puis entreprit de le soigner. Elle lui appliqua la potion doucement en tamponnant la blessure puis prit une deuxième bouteille, cette fois-ci d'un vert foncé, et imbiba une autre ouate.

-'C'est quoi ça ?' lui demanda Harry, toujours sur la défensive.

-'Cette potion permettra à vos plaquettes de reconstruire plus vite vos vaisseaux sanguins endommager et d'arrêter l'hémorragie, s'il y en a une,' répondit-elle patiemment. 'Et la troisième sera pour faire disparaître la cicatrice… '

Harry l'étudia plus attentionément, remarquant une cascade de cheveux bruns coulant pêle-mêle dans son dos et des yeux bleus à faire fondre n'importe quel homme.

-'Elle est jolie,' observa Harry en sentant son cœur battre plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire alors qu'il admirait les traits fins de son visage.

-'Vos cheveux sont incorrigibles !' s'exclama t'elle, découragée. 'Ils n'arrêtent pas de revenir dans mon chemin ! Et en plus-'

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la cicatrice sur le front d'Harry. Elle retira sa main, surprise, en le fixant comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

-'H-Harry ?'

_Alors voilà ! J'espère que sa vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews !_


	2. Ginny

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps ;) Merci pour les reviews, c'est vraiment apprécié Alors, bonne lecture ! _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Chapitre 2**

_**Ginny**_

Harry soupira. Il ferma les yeux un instant en voyant des images défiler dans sa tête sans arrêter. Il se souvenait de ces moments comme si c'était hier ! Le jeune homme se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et but une gorgée d'eau brunâtre. Raconter sa vie rendait sa gorge sèche mais c'était le prix à payer pour ne pas devenir fou. Il étira ses muscles endoloris puis revint s'asseoir contre la porte. Il resta silencieux un moment, scrutant les ténèbres de ses yeux fatigués puis parla de nouveau à voix haute.

-'Juste à penser à ce souvenir, j'en frissonne,' continua Harry d'une voix songeuse, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide. 'C'était la dernière personne que je pensais rencontrer…en fait, je ne l'avais pas oublier mais seulement le temps l'avait effacé de ma mémoire…elle est revenu bien vite, crois moi ! Elle est resteras à jamais gravée dans mes pensées…Il faut dire qu'elle les hante depuis un bon bout de temps ! Elle veille sur mes rêves le soir…Mais bon ! Je vais poursuivre ! Tu dois être impatient d'entendre la suite de notre histoire…

'Harry ?'

Celui-ci fronça des sourcils. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà croisé. Après tout, des tas de femmes le connaissait à cause de cette cicatrice…elle devait sûrement en faire partie. Puis, peu à peu, ses traits lui apparurent familier. Et le déclic se fit.

-'Ginny ?' s'exclama t'il, surpris à son tour. 'Je ne t'avais pas reconnu avec tes cheveux bruns…wow…je…'

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, cherchant ses mots.

-'Tu as beaucoup changée !' finit-il par dire, toujours sous le choc de la voir là, plus belle que jamais.

-'Tout comme toi !' lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. 'Oh mon dieu, sa doit faire des années qu'on s'est vu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il advient de toi ? Tu n'es pas souvent venu à la maison depuis ton départ…'

-'Je travaille beaucoup, j'ai peu de temps à moi,' soupira Harry en croisant les bras. 'J'aimerais bien avoir quelques congés des fois, mais disons que le Ministère me surcharge de travail car les jeunes incompétents du Département des Aurors ne sont pas foutus d'attraper des Mangemorts…'

-'Tu es rendu quelqu'un d'important à ce que je vois !'

Harry eut un petit rictus. Il regarda Ginny avec un sourire triste.

-'Être important n'a pas d'importance,' répondit-il. 'Il y a des choses que j'aurais aimé ne pas voir, crois moi, il y a des choses horribles ici comme ailleurs. Plus horribles encore que ce que le Ministère raconte dans les journaux. Ce n'est rien comparé à la vraie vie, dans le vrai monde…mais toi, tu es devenu infirmière ? Je croyais que tu étudiais pour devenir Responsable des Finances ?'

Ginny éclata de rire. Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir et il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir

-'Il y a longtemps que j'ai changé de branche ! En fait, c'est après ton départ. J'ai découvert une passion pour soigner les gens et depuis, je fabrique mes potions moi-même et je fais des visites à domicile parfois, comme ce soir. Une femme a eut son bébé. Trente deux heures de travail, tu t'imagines ! J'étais épuisée ! Je n'ai pas pu transplaner alors j'ai dût marcher et comme tu vois, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée !'

Harry sourit à son tour. Il voyait dans les yeux de Ginny une lueur fougueuse et pleine de vie, traits de sa personnalité qui l'avait, du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, toujours caractérisé. Il se rappelait le temps de Poudlard, en deuxième année, lorsqu'il sauva sa vie dans la chambre des secrets ou bien encore le jour où elle l'aida dans le Département des Mystères. Mais surtout la nuit qu'ils ont passés ensemble, en septième année, le fameux soir où il brûlait d'envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Sans succès. Les mots lui étaient littéralement rester au creux de la gorge, lui donnant une voix rauque et des paroles insensées, ce qui avait bien fait rire Ginny. Ils s'étaient embrassés, une fois, juste avant qu'Harry quitte le Terrier, mais il ne s'en était jamais reparlé car il ne s'était pas revue depuis.

-'Je vais t'accompagner jusque chez toi. Il n'est pas question que tu rentres seule !' s'exclama Harry en sentant la haine l'envahir à la seule pensée que quelqu'un pourrait lui faire du mal. 'Je te jure que celui qui ose toucher à un de tes cheveux va avoir affaire à moi !'

Ginny éclata de rire, ce qui fit presque perdre la tête à son sauveur.

-'Merci, je vais me sentir plus qu'en sécurité avec toi !' répondit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. 'C'est très gentil, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait. Sans toi, je ne crois pas que je serais encore ici présentement !'

Harry sentit ses joues s'embraser, ce qui lui arrivait très rarement. Il marmonna un vague « ce n'est rien » en détournant le regard pour pas qu'elle voit combien il était vulnérable à cet instant. Un bruit les alerta et Harry se plaça devant Ginny pour la protéger. Il sortit sa baguette et la brandit devant lui, prêt à parer toute attaque. Une ombre apparut près d'eux, puis un corps se dessina.

-'Stu !' soupira Harry avec soulagement en voyant son collègue du Ministère surgir du coin sombre. 'Il était temps ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu ? Où sont les autres ?'

-'Ils vont bientôt être la,' répondit Stu en haussant des épaules. 'Il y a encore eu une faille au Ministère, l'espion cours toujours….bon dieu que j'aimerais lui mettre la main dessus à celui là ! Et il verrait de quel bois je me chauffe !'

-'T'es pas le seul, vieux. Tout les aurors rêve de mettre la main sur ce salaud,' dit Harry en expirant bruyamment. 'Ça fait des mois qu'on le cherche et toujours rien !'

Stu hocha de la tête. Il regarda autour de lui un instant et son regard se posa sur le corps stupéfier du Mangemort gisant par terre.

-'Ouh la la, tu l'as pas manqué lui !' siffla l'Auror en examinant les blessures de l'homme. 'Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'

-'Quatre hommes, cagoules, certainement des Mangemorts de bas niveau, qui attaquait Ginny.' Expliqua Harry en présentant la jeune fille. 'Je suis arrivé juste à temps ! Il y a eu quelques coups de poing, et je me suis fais attaqué par derrière. Les trois autres se sont sauvés, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les stupéfier.'

-'Je comprend,' marmonna Stu d'un air songeur en se frottant la barbe de sa main droite. 'Je crois que tu peux partir, Harry, je m'arrangerai avec les gars. Va prendre du repos, tu en a besoin…Madame,' ajouta t'il en s'inclinant devant Ginny. 'Prenez soin de vous, et soyez vigilante ! Vous perdre serait une trop grande perte !'

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis retourna inspecter les lieux alors que Ginny et Harry s'engageait dans une autre ruelle.

-'Tu habites près d'ici ?' demanda Harry tout en regardant tout autour de lui, sur ses gardes.

-'Oui, tout près. Juste cet immeuble, là bas,' répondit-elle en lui pointant un grand édifice de briques beiges en piteux état. Ginny sortit ses clés de sa sacoche et pénétra dans l'immeuble, suivit d'Harry.

-'Ce n'est pas très sécurisé, ton appartement,' remarqua Harry alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

-'Je sais mais c'est le seul que j'ai trouver qui avait un prix raisonnable,' répondit Ginny en s'arrêtant devant la porte 16. 'Ah merde…'

Elle décrocha la note qui était afficher sur la porte puis le lut avant de le chiffonner et de le jeter au bout de ses bras. Elle grogna en mettant ses poings ses sur hanches et ferma les yeux.

-'Le propriétaire me refuse l'accès à mon appartement jusqu'à ce que je paye le loyer des 6 derniers mois,' expliqua la jeune fille d'une voix qui essayait de rester calme. 'Je peux récupérer mes affaires entre 9 heures et 18 heures demain si je ne suis pas en mesure de payer…'

-'Tu…tu ne peux pas payer ?' demanda Harry, mal à l'aise. 'Tu n'as payé le loyer depuis les 6 derniers mois ?'

-'Le travail d'infirmière est génial, mais il ne paye pas autant qu'on le voudrait…'

-'Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir pour m'emprunter de l'argent, tu sais très bien que je t'aurais aidé…'

Ginny le fixa de ses yeux bleus en soupirant.

-'Tu sais très bien que je déteste emprunter quoi que ce soit, surtout de l'argent,' répliqua t'elle en appuyant sa tête sur la porte. 'Et de toute façon, j'aurais eu l'air stupide d'arriver après tant d'années et de te demander de l'argent comme ça !'

Harry resta silencieux un moment. Il savait qu'elle était aussi têtu qu'une mule et qu'elle n'accepterait pas d'argent venant des autres. Elle avait toujours été du genre indépendante et cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance !

-'Laisse moi au moins t'aider,' finit t'il par dire après un moment d'hésitation.

-'Je te dit que je ne veux pas d'argent…'

-'Non, je sais, ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais…'

Ginny leva la tête et le regarda sans comprendre.

-'Je te propose de…venir habiter chez moi.'

La jeune fille sursauta, ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma, songeuse. Harry sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

-'Tu sais, je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si tu venais vivre avec moi, tu y serais beaucoup plus en sécurité et je...je m'inquiéterais moins…' rajouta t'il en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. 'Et après toute ces années, laisse moi t'aider un peu…'

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, Harry se racla la gorge, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

-'Je comprends que c'est surprenant, et que tu ne veuilles pas, ce n'est pas grave, c'était jus-'

-'Je veux bien,' répondit Ginny en le coupant, un sourire aux lèvres. 'Si je ne dérange pas bien sûr.'

-'Non ! Bien sur que non !' s'exclama Harry en sentant ses entrailles se tortiller dans tout les sens tellement il était content. 'Il y a assez de place pour deux personnes, ce n'est pas l'espace qui manque !'

-'Mais je tiens à payer une partie du loyer !' insista t'elle en posant sur lui un regard grave.

-'Non, je refuse tout argent venant de ta part, Ginny Weasley !'

Harry sourit en repensant à la dispute qu'ils avaient eu, Ginny et lui, dans le corridor de l'immeuble si tard le soir, ou si tôt le matin si vous préférez ! Elle était si têtu !

-'Tu sais, elle a vraiment insisté longtemps pour payer une partie du loyer mais j'ai toujours refusé !' s'exclama Harry en riant. 'C'est le Ministère qui m'avait donné l'appartement, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle payerait quoi que ce soit ! Bref…on en est venu à une entente…

'C'est tout ce que je peux accepter de toi !' répliqua Harry en se croisant les bras. 'Je te le répète pour la dernière fois, je n'accepterai pas d'argent !'

Ginny se renfrogna un moment, sans regarder Harry puis soupira en levant les yeux.

'D'accord ! D'accord ! ' répondit t'elle, agacée. 'Je veux bien alors ! Je m'occupe de l'entretien et de la nourriture, je classerai les hiboux importants pour que tu puisses t'y retrouver lorsque tu les consulteras en revenant du bureau le soir. Je ferai aussi la lessive, et tout ce qu'il peut y avoir à faire dans une maison !'

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête en riant.

-'Je ne t'en demande pas autant ! Fais ce que tu veux, ce sera parfait. Tu n'es même pas obligé de faire tout ça…l'important est que tu sois là.'

Il rougit un peu en s'entendant dire ceci et détourna le regard en mimant une toux soudaine.

-'Alors, hum, marché conclu ?' lui demanda t'il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Ginny lui serra la main, affichant un sourire radieux, puis fronça soudainement des sourcils.

-'Qu'est ce que je vais faire ce soir ? Je n'ai pas mes affaires…'

-'Ce n'est rien, je te passerai quelques trucs, ne t'inquiète pas…' lui répondit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sentit son cœur palpiter en pensant qu'elle porterait ses vêtements, qu'elle les imprégnerait de son odeur, qu'elle…

-'Harry ? Ça va ?'

L'Auror sursauta. Il bredouilla quelques excuses pour sa distraction et songea fortement à ne plus penser à Ginny dans ses vêtements…ça y est, il repartait !

-'Bon sang, reprend toi mon vieux !' pensa Harry en se secouant un peu. 'Concentre toi, concentre toi…'

Il la conduisit à son appartement, quelques rues plus loin, et sortit sa baguette. Il murmura un mot de passe puis la porte émit un grincement sonore avant de s'ouvrir entièrement pour les laisser passer.

-'Cet appartement est le plus sécuritaire de tout Londres, tu peux me croire !' s'exclama Harry en gravissant les escaliers. 'Il est entouré de tellement de sorts de protection que personne ne pourra jamais y entrer ! Attention, la troisième marche est branlante !'

Il lui prit la main juste à temps pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Ginny le remercia timidement en rougissant, sans lâcher la main du jeune homme. Ils restèrent un bon moment à se regarder sans parler puis tout d'un coup, les deux détournèrent rapidement le regard et continuèrent leur ascension. Harry s'arrêta au quatrième étage et se dirigea vers l'appartement 8. Il déverrouilla sa porte d'un coup de baguette magique puis fit une petite révérence pour laisser Ginny entrer la première.

-'Disons que c'est un peu le désordre…' s'excusa Harry en rangeant rapidement quelques vêtements qui traînaient. 'Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour le ménage…'

-'Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est parfait,' le rassura t'elle en souriant tendrement. 'Je t'aiderai ! Ce n'est pas un problème ! Vivre avec 6 frères, je m'y suis habitué !'

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en pensant à combien la vie devait être dur quand on était la seule fille dans une famille composée d'autant de garçons !

-'Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.'

Il s'engagea dans un petit couloir et lui présenta une pièce d'allure normale, sans grand apparat.

-'Je vais…euh…je vais aller te chercher quelques…hum…vêtements,' marmonna Harry en se dirigeant rapidement vers sa chambre.

Il fouilla partout dans ses tiroirs en désordre et dénicha, non sans mal, un pantalon de coton et un chandail propre. Il lui apporta le tout le mieux plié possible et sortit de la pièce pour qu'elle se change. Harry s'enferma dans la salle de bain et appuya ses mains contre l'évier, fixant son reflet dans le miroir.

-'Surtout, surtout…ne…ne…' murmura t'il pour lui-même. 'Garde ton sang froid…après tout, c'est la sœur de ton meilleur ami…tu as déjà habiter sous le même toit pendant deux ans alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais perdre la tête…'

-'Tu as fantasmé sur elle pendant ces deux mêmes années,' lui rappela une petite voix.

Harry soupira puis s'aspergea d'eau froide pour se ressaisir. Il regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir puis prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il heurta Ginny au passage, et recula en titubant, embarrassé.

-'Je…euh…tu peux y aller, j'ai fini…' balbutia t'il, mal à l'aise. 'Alors, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Bonne nuit.'

Il se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre mais s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin en entendant Ginny l'appeler. Il se retourna, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre.

-'Je voulais juste te remercier,' lui dit-elle en se rapprochant. 'C'est vraiment gentil.'

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en signe de gratitude puis lui sourit avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Harry resta immobile un instant, se demandant s'il avait rêvé. Il se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, toujours sous le choc. Il s'étendit sur son lit et fixa le plafond, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-'Il faut te contrôler vieux,' pensa Harry en fermant les yeux. 'Elle vient vivre avec toi, rappelle toi de ne pas perdre la tête…'

Il finit par s'endormir, une main posée sur sa joue droite, exactement là ou Ginny l'avait embrassé quelques instants plus tôt…

- -- -- - - - -

_Bon, alors voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a autant plu que le premier sinon plus ! Eh oui, la fille était en effet Ginny…je trouvais que si je mettais des cheveux roux, s'aurait été trop facile à deviner…quoique c'est assez facile de le savoir, bref ! Continuez de me donner votre opinion ! Au prochain chapitre ! -xxx-_


	3. La Nouvelle

_Dsl si la suite a prit du temps a venir, j'ai été pas mal prise ces dernières temps avec les exams et tout et tout, alors le chapitre est un peu court et surement qu'il y a pas mal de fautes mais soyez indulgent alors, j'espere que vous apprécierez, n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires et si jamais vous avez des suggestions, je serai heureuse de les entendre bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3**

**La Nouvelle**

Harry toussa, la gorge aussi sèche qu'un désert, puis alla boire encore une fois de l'eau. Un rat couina et détala en vitesse en le voyant.

-'Ne t'inquiète pas,' dit Harry à l'adresse de la petite créature. 'Je n'ai pas faim.'

Chaque fois qu'il mangeait cet animal, ce n'était que lorsque la faim lui torturait l'estomac à un point trop douloureux. Il détestait le goût âcre et la texture coriace de cette chair, mais c'était le seul moyen pour son corps de survivre.

Harry marcha un peu dans la pièce, jeta un coup d'œil à sa baguette cassée pourrissant dans un coin. Il avait tout tenté avec celle-ci, mais rien à faire, elle semblait avoir perdu tout pouvoir.

-'Bon, j'en étais à Ginny qui venait habiter chez moi, je crois ?'…

Le soleil éclaira soudainement la pièce et Harry grogna en sentant les rayons brûlants sur sa peau. Il leva un peu la tête en regardant autour de lui, encore endormit, puis se laissa tomber en soupirant. Il se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil ; 9h45. En jurant contre lui-même, Harry se leva en vitesse, pris quelques vêtements dans son tiroir et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, il ne prit même pas le temps de déjeuner et transplana jusqu'au Ministère, tout juste lorsque la cloche de dix heures sonna. Il reprit son souffle en entrant dans son bureau puis se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

-'Longue nuit, vieux ?' demanda Stu d'un air amusé en voyant son collègue épuisé. 'Il est certain qu'avec cette brunette…ça dut être ta fête !'

Harry le fixa sans comprendre puis se frappa le front à plusieurs reprises. Il fouilla rapidement sur son bureau pour enfin trouver un petit morceau de parchemin. Il prit sa plume et s'acharna à écrire une petite note qui résumait bien la situation.

-'Alors ?' ricana Stu en s'approchant. 'Si tu lui écris pour lui expliquer pourquoi tu n'étais pas à ses côtés ce matin…c'est que tu veux la ravoir ce soir, c'est ça ?'

-'C'est n'importe quoi,' marmonna Harry en écoutant à moitié, trop occupé à finir sa note. 'Voilà ! Hedwige, justement là quand j'ai besoin de toi !'

Il caressa le dos de sa chouette puis lui accrocha le parchemin autour de la patte. Hedwige s'envola aussitôt et disparut en quelques battements d'ailes.

-'Tu disais ?' soupira Harry en retournant derrière son bureau.

-'Je disais que tu t'étais sûrement payé une nuit d'enfer avec cette fille pour lui donner des nouvelles le lendemain…' répéta Stu calmement en posant ses mains sur le bureau, faisant ainsi face à son collègue.

-'Une femme aurait donc fait chavirer ton cœur, vieux ! Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible !' s'exclama Ron en entrant dans la pièce. 'Je croyais que tu voulais le plus de fille dans ton lit ? Tu disais que s'engager était trop compliqué…'

-'Et je le crois toujours mais-'

-'Elle est comment ?'

-'Très belle,' affirma Stu en sifflant. 'Je t'envie vieux, cette belle brunette aux yeux bleus a dût t'en faire voir de toute les couleurs !'

-'Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…' se défendit Harry en levant les yeux.

-'C'était comment ?' poursuivit Ron avec un sourire malicieux en ignorant la réplique de son ami.

-'Ron !'

-'Bah quoi, tu te gênes pas d'habitude !'

-'C'est vrai,' ajouta Stu en croisant les bras. 'Tu me donnes son numéro ?'

-'Tu es marié…' répliqua Ron en lui assenant une claque amicale dans le dos. 'Alors, Harry, raconte !'

-'Je vous ai dit que je n'ai pas couché avec elle !' tenta une fois de plus d'expliquer Harry, exaspéré.

-'C'est ça ! C'est ça ! On sait tous qu'elle est allé avec toi cette nuit, dans ton appartement ! Ton immeuble est surveillé tu sais !' dit Stu, sceptique. 'Alors, pas besoin de mentir à tes vieux potes !'

Harry abandonna. Ces deux pervers n'arrêteraient jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il leur ait dit ce qu'il voulait entendre.

-'Tu classerais ça dans quelle catégorie ?' demanda Ron, sans lâcher prise. 'Minable ? Moyen ? Okay ? Bon ? Super ? Bombe totale ?'

-'Je ne serais pas étonné que ce soit le dernier choix, si tu l'avais vu !' s'exclama Stu en riant. 'Quel est son nom déjà ? Kimmy ?'

-'Ginny,' rectifia Harry en hochant de la tête.

Ron sursauta, incertain de savoir s'ils parlaient vraiment de celle à qui il pensait.

-'Ginny ? Ma sœur ?'

Harry approuva. Il nota le changement de couleur soudain du visage de son meilleur ami et ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Du plus loin qu'il se rappelle, Ron avait toujours été très protecteur envers sa petite sœur.

-'Ta couché avec ma sœur ?' demanda Ron d'une voix menaçante.

-'Non, c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure.' répondit Harry en restant calme. 'Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, elle est seulement venu chez moi pour la nuit car elle n'avait pas d'autres endroits ou aller…'

Voyant que Ron n'était pas tout à fait convaincu, il lui raconta ce qui s'était passer la veille.

-'D'accord, ça va,' grommela le rouquin. 'Mais si jamais je te prends à profiter d'elle, je te jure que tu le regretteras…'

-'T'inquiète pas, jamais je ne ferais ça !' lui assura le survivant. 'Je prendrai soin d'elle, comme j'ai fait hier.'

Ron marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et alla s'installer à son bureau et y posa ses pieds sans se soucier des papiers importants, l'air absent. Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur la photo d'Hermione. Il resta ainsi un bon moment, sans ce soucier de ses collègues qui s'impatientait. Il y avait dans ses yeux une sorte d'éclat brillant qui illuminait tout son visage.

-'Rêvasse tant que tu veux, vieux, mais moi je suis payé pour travailler sur le terrain et non dans une pièce pittoresque en plein milieu du Ministère,' soupira Harry qui attendait depuis quelques minutes, son manteau de cuir sur le dos. 'Alors tu viens, ou tu me laisses tomber, comme hier ?'

Ron sortit de ses rêveries en poussant un petit grognement puis secoua la tête.

-'Oui, bien sûr, j'arrive,' dit-il en se levant.

Ils saluèrent Stu et s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Ils enclenchèrent leur Captomètre (instrument permettant de capter les signaux de détresse) et s'engagèrent dans la rue, côté sorcier. Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment, en silence, puis Ron arrêta Harry subitement, l'air très sérieux.

-'J'ai quelque chose à te demander…' commença t'il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-'Vas-y…,' l'incita Harry en le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

-'Bon, comme tu sais, je n'étais pas là hier…' enchaîna Ron, d'une voix rapide. 'Et c'est parce qu'Hermione voulait que je l'accompagne chez le médecin…'

-'Elle n'a rien de grave, j'espère !'

-'Non, non…elle…hum…disons que…'

Ron fit une pause un instant et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

-'Je vais être père !'

Harry éclata de rire en donnant une accolade à son ami. Jamais Ron n'avait paru aussi heureux !

-'C'est formidable, vieux !'

-'Et je voulais que tu sois le premier à l'apprendre,' poursuivit Ron en lui donnant un coup de coude amical dans les côtes.

-'Je crois que tu vas faire un excellent père, sérieusement, je suis très content pour vous ! Et ce que tu veux me demander ? De prendre soin d'eux si jamais il arrive quelque chose ?'

-'Oui, c'est sûr, je t'en serais très reconnaissant…'

-'Il ne t'arrivera rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'arrangerai toujours pour que tu retournes chez toi sans mal, ta vie est plus importante maintenant que deux êtres compte sur ta présence…'

-'Merci Harry….mais, hum, ce n'est pas à quoi je pensais…'

'À quoi alors ?'

'Hermione et moi aimerions que tu deviennes le parrain de notre enfant,' répondit Ron en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Harry se figea, incertain de bien avoir entendu. Lui ? Parrain ? Jamais cette idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit !

-'Eh bien, je…je…wow ! C'est sûr !'

-'Arrête de faire cette face de singe ahuri, Harry, ça ne te vas pas du tout !' le taquina Ron en poursuivant son chemin. 'Je suis bien content que tu acceptes, c'est vraiment un honneur…Maman sera folle de joie lorsqu'elle apprendra la nouvelle ! Nous faisons un souper dans une semaine ou deux, tu vas venir ?'

-'Bien sûr, Ron, tu peux compter sur moi, je ne manquerais cette soirée pour rien au monde !'

Harry monta les escaliers pour ses rendre à son appartement. Il déverrouilla la porte en sifflotant puis entra. Il se figea sur place en voyant l'entrée, le salon et la cuisine briller sous l'éclat de la propreté. Il avança lentement en sifflant d'admiration et déposa son manteau sur une chaise près de la porte. Il suivit l'odeur de bonne nourriture et aboutit à la cuisine ou Ginny s'affairait à faire un délicieux souper.

-'Ah te voilà enfin !' lui dit-elle en posant un chaudron sur la table. 'Juste à temps !'

Elle portait un jeans et un chandail blanc moulant qui lui allait à merveille. Elle portait également un petit tablier qui lui étreignait la taille et ses cheveux entremêlé était caché dans un chignon serré. Un petit style classique qui plut aussitôt au Survivant…Pour la chasser de ses pensées, il arpenta de nouveaux la pièce du regard.

-'Woh…Ginny, tu as tout fait ça aujourd'hui ?' demanda Harry, impressionné.

-'Oui, j'avais une journée de congé alors, j'en ai profité pour ranger un peu.'

-'Un peu ?' s'exclama t'il en riant. 'Tes proportions sont mal ajustées, ma belle.'

Les mots lui avaient sorti de la bouche sans avoir pu les retenir. Heureusement, Ginny lui répondit par un sourire.

-'Eh bien, je remplis mes parts du marché !' répondit-elle en fermant le four. 'Tu peux mettre des verres sur la table ? Merci. J'espère au moins que tu es satisfait ! Ça m'a prit un temps fou !'

-'C'est même plus que j'avais imaginé ! Ménage, bouffe, beauté sans égale, tu es vraiment prête à marier !'

-'Eh oui !' lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. 'Et malheureusement, personne encore dans ma vie pour me le proposer.'

-'Heureusement,' pensa Harry en souriant intérieurement.

Il se servit à manger puis avala le tout goulûment. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il avait mangé de la si bonne nourriture ! Les mets en boite congelé, c'est pas toujours fameux… Il commençait à croire qu'il avait eu une bonne idée en invitant Ginny à habiter chez lui !

-'Délicieux,' fit-il en se servant plus que généreusement une deuxième fois.

Ginny le regarda se servir en riant.

-'Mais ou peux tu mettre tout ça ?' demanda t'elle en le voyant finir sa quatrième assiette. 'Il y a longtemps que j'aurais explosé moi !'

-'Jchoui un houmme moua,' répondit Harry, la bouche pleine. 'Tout ça va dans les muscles !'

-'Ok, alors, continue à manger, tu n'as pas fini de tous les nourrir !' s'exclama t'elle en débarrassant la table.

-'Attend, je vais faire la vaisselle !' s'écria Harry en se levant. 'Toi tu restes assise là et tu ne bouges pas !'

Ginny protesta et empoigna aussitôt la lavette trempée pour le menacer

-'Ne m'approche pas !' lui dit-elle malicieusement en brandissant la lavette dégoulinante.

Harry essaya de s'approcher en esquivant les coups de lavette et ce n'est qu'après maintes tentatives qu'il réussi enfin à l'immobiliser dans ses bras.

-'Ce n'est pas juste ! Lâche moi ! Non ! Non ! Pas chatouiller ! Pas chatouiller !'

Harry éclata de rire en voyant Ginny se tordre alors qu'il lui chatouillait les côtes. Elle le supplia d'arrêter parmi les larmes qui coulait sur joues tellement elle riait. Il lâcha enfin prise, essoufflé, et s'étendit sur le plancher à côté d'elle.

-'Dis donc, tu te débats comme une tigresse enragée toi !' dit-il, haletant.

-'Et toi, tu lâches pas prise,' lui répondit-elle, le souffle tout aussi saccadé. 'Merlin…Ça me rappelle mon enfance !'

Harry sourit. Il se rappelait qu'un guerre de ce genre avait éclaté dans la cuisine du Terrier et qu'ils s'étaient retrouver dans la même position ; épuisés et couchés sur le sol !

-'C'était le bon vieux temps…' se remémora t'il pour lui même alors que les souvenirs de son séjour au Terrier lui revenait en tête.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, pleins d'images du passé. En tournant la tête, Harry vit que Ginny avait fermer les yeux, les mains derrière sa tête et elle souriait. Elle était si belle…

_Bon voilà ! Il était court, je vous l'avais dit, et sûrement un peu moins bon que les autres mais je vous jure de faire mieux dans le prochain chapitre ! J'attend vos reviews !_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je l'ai fait un peu plus long, en fait 2 fois plus long que l'autre…j'espère que vous apprécierez N'oubliez pas les Reviews ! ;) Oh, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si je n'ai pas de titre pour le chap 4…disons que je suis nulle pour en trouver :S lol_

**Chapitre 4**

Harry soupira en se remémorant le visage de Ginny à ce moment là. Elle avait sûrement changée depuis le temps, peut-être même était-elle complètement différente. Peut-être était-elle mariée avec un homme riche et qu'ensemble, ils étaient heureux, Ginny ayant complètement oublié qu'elle avait déjà aimé un homme nommé Harry…

Harry secoua la tête. Il détestait imaginer Ginny avec un autre homme.

-'J'espère seulement qu'elle est heureuse…' dit-il à son ami imaginaire.. 'Ce soir là j'ai su, sans aucuns doutes, que Ginny serait la femme de ma vie. Je n'avais plus le goût des autres femmes, je ne voulais qu'elle. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une des plus belles femmes au monde ou pour des désirs charnelles…c'était parce que j'étais bien avec elle, j'étais moi-même. Et ce n'est pas facile d'être bien avec quelqu'un en étant soi-même, sans avoir peur du jugement qu'on pourrait nous porter. Avec Ginny, c'était différent. Tout était différent…'

_Toc Toc Toc !_

Harry grogna en entendant un petit bruit sec et agaçant. Il se frotta les yeux, encore endormit, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller si subitement. Il parcourut sa chambre du regard, sans rien y trouver d'extraordinaire, puis regarda à sa fenêtre. Toujours rien. Il fronça des sourcils, certain de ne pas avoir rêvé.

-'Harry ? Tu es réveillé ?'

Celui-ci soupira en se laissant tomber sur ses oreillers.

-'Oui,' répondit-il avant de bailler. 'Est-ce que tout va bien Ginny ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?'

Ginny se levait avec l'aube, chaque matin, et réveillait parfois Harry si elle avait besoin d'aide. Il regrettait quelques fois de lui avoir dit de l'avertir si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, car son lit lui manquait énormément après une rude soirée de travail.

-'Tu peux venir à l'épicerie avec moi ?' demanda t'elle d'une voix angélique qu'Harry connaissait trop bien.

Il regarda son cadran ; 8h45.

-'À cette heure ?' s'exclama t'il en se levant péniblement.

-'Vaut mieux être d'avance, sinon il y aura trop de monde. Alors, tu viens ?'

Il poussa un second grognement presque inaudible.

-'Bien sûr, j'arrive.'

Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle avait le don de soutirer de lui tout ce qu'elle voulait ! Avec un petit soupir, il s'habilla puis rejoignit Ginny dans la cuisine. Elle était prête à partir, manteau sur le dos. Harry se servit un café puis s'assit en face d'elle.

-'Tu n'es pas capable de porter tes paquets ?' la taquina t'il. 'Tu as besoin d'un homme fort et robuste pour le faire ? Trop peur de te casser un ongle ?'

-'Il y a ça,' répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. 'Mais aussi le fait que j'aimerais savoir ce que tu aimes, ce que je dois acheter et ce que je ne dois pas.'

Harry hocha la tête en buvant une gorgée de son café. Il grimaça puis sortit sa baguette. Il murmura une formule et deux cubes de sucre apparurent. Il y goûta de nouveau puis sourit de satisfaction.

-'D'accord, tes raisons sont plausibles mais la prochaine fois, laisse moi une heure de plus pour dormir !'

Elle éclata de rire.

-'Il ne faut pas gâcher de si beaux matins à rester au lit !' lui dit-elle, le visage rayonnant. 'Mais j'ai compris, je te laisserai dormir la prochaine fois ! C'est toi le pire la dedans ! Tu manques de précieuses heures de bonheur pour vaquer à tes occupations !'

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il ne pouvait rien répliquer ; elle avait toujours le dernier mot ! Mais peut lui importait. Il adorait la voir se défendre, d'une manière rieuse et sérieuse à la fois, une lueur farouche dans ses yeux. Elle allait au bout des choses, sachant ou elle va. Une femme qui n'a pas peur de la vie et des épreuves. Harry n'aurait peut-être pas supporté le caractère fort de Ginny chez une autre femme, mais chez la rouquine, c'était un autre de ses nombreux charmes.

Harry déposa sa tasse vide dans l'évier, attrapa son manteau au passage et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Ginny.

-'Je ne te savais pas aussi galant !' s'exclama t'elle alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le couloir de l'immeuble. 'Je croyais que tu étais seulement un macho hyper-sexy !'

-'Eh bien, ce que raconte les gens et ce que je suis semble être deux choses différentes !' se défendit Harry en espérant qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'il soit vraiment comme ça.

Il ne supporterait pas l'idée que Ginny ait une mauvaise image de lui.

-'Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas ce genre de mec,' dit-elle d'un ton malicieux en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule pour qu'il redresse la tête. 'L'image qu'on peut projeter n'est pas nécessairement celle qui nous représente vraiment.'

Harry approuva en silence. Il remarqua que Ginny ne marchait pas vraiment, elle semblait gambader, un peu comme une enfant, et ses cheveux libres et raides rebondissait sur ses épaules à chaque pas, brillant au soleil. Il regrettait qu'elle ait les cheveux bruns ; il avait toujours aimé sa chevelure rousse et bouclé d'autrefois, d'une couleur un peu plus pâle que celle de ses frères.

-'Tu as eu beaucoup de petites amies ?' demanda soudainement la jeune fille d'un ton nonchalant

-'Quoi ?' fit Harry en sursautant.

Les femmes en générales ont une nette tendance à poser le genre de questions subtiles qui suppose tout. Elles veulent que les hommes soient sincères…en ayant la réponse qu'elles attendent ! Harry s'était toujours méfier de cet sorte de question et redoutait encore plus de répondre.

-'Je veux dire,' reprit Ginny en riant, voyant que Harry était mal à l'aise. 'Est ce que tu as déjà eu une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un ?'

-'Hum…euh…non,' répondit maladroitement le jeune homme en baissant la tête. 'Disons que je n'ai pas de chance sur ce point…Je suis trop connu pour avoir une relation normale…soit elles sortent avec moi parce que je suis célèbre, soit c'est pour mon argent, mais jamais pour les sentiments. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour elles non plus…'

-'Tu es gay ?'

-' Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !' nia précipitamment Harry. 'J'aime les femmes mais je n'ai jamais aimé une femme assez pour entretenir une relation sérieuse avec elle.'

-'Parce que tu ne veux pas ?'

-'Non…c'est juste que…mon emploi prend beaucoup de place dans ma vie et…hum…vu ma position vis-à-vis Voldemort et tout ceux qui cherche à me tuer et me faire du mal, ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée, je mettrais une vie en danger…

Il marqua une pause puis poursuivit d'une voix hésitant :

-'J'ai déjà eu un amour, il y a quelques années…mais je ne lui ai jamais avoué que je l'aimais…et je le regrette encore aujourd'hui…'

Harry sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir et le rouge lui monter au visage. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de sa vie amoureuse, surtout pas avec la fille qu'il avait toujours aimé en secret. Il aurait aimé lui dire que c'était avec elle qu'il aimerait faire sa vie, mais la gêne empêcha les mots de sortir de sa gorge et, une fois de plus, il se déclara vaincu.

-'Je la connais ?'

Harry levant les yeux vers elle. Avait-il rêvé ou avait-il décelé une pointe de jalousie dans le ton de Ginny ? De déception, peut-être ? Et cette étrange lueur dans son regard ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-'Peut-être...et toi ?' enchaîna rapidement Harry pour ne pas qu'elle s'attarde sur le sujet.

-'Un,' répondit-elle en soupirant. 'Nous sommes restés trois ans ensemble. Nous nous sommes aimés mais pas assez je crois pour faire notre vie ensemble…il ne voulait entendre parler d'enfants ou de mariage alors que moi j'envisageais peut-être de fonder une famille…Je n'y avais pas porté attention au début, je me disais qu'il pouvait changer d'idée. C'est le jour ou je l'ai trouvé avec une autre femme que j'ai enfin compris qu'il ne valait pas la peine, alors je l'ai laissé…je n'ai jamais eu d'autres relations aussi longues après ça. Je semblais toujours tomber sur de parfait crétin qui ne voulait que coucher avec moi !'

Ginny lui fit un grand sourire.

-'J'aime parler avec toi, Harry, tout semble plus facile à dire…'

Harry sentit son cœur fait dix milles tours dans sa poitrine. Il se sentit d'un coup plus léger et un petit sourire illumina ses lèvres.

-'Nous y voici,' s'exclama Ginny en empoignant un panier à l'entrée de l'épicerie. 'J'ai toujours adoré faire les courses de manières moldus ! C'est beaucoup plus amusant !'

Ils sentirent un courant d'air froid leur transpercer les os alors qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur et ils furent bien content d'avoir un manteau sur le dos malgré la chaleur qu'ils faisaient dehors. Harry poussa doucement Ginny en insistant pour porter le panier, mais celle-ci le repoussa d'un coup de hanche qui fit frissonner le survivant.

-'Allez, c'est ma responsabilité !' dit Harry en voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids à l'épreuve de force. 'Tu m'as dit de venir, je veux au moins faire quelque chose !'

-'D'accord, d'accord,' soupira t'elle, abandonnant la lutte et entonnant la marche dans les allées. 'J'ai fait une liste de ce qui faudrait acheter. J'ai fait l'inventaire de tes armoires et je trouve que tes cochonneries-'

-'Ah non ! Je garde mes cochonneries ! Tu ne me les enlèveras pas, n'est ce pas ?' coupa Harry, effrayé qu'on puisse lui arracher de force les chips et les barres de chocolat qui garnissait son armoire.

Il ne fumait pas souvent, excepté lors de grands stress. Il préférait se bourrer d'aliment plus mauvais les uns que les autres, ce qui lui procurait la même relaxation que de fumer une bonne cigarette. Il en gardait toujours un paquet chez lui mais ne l'avait jamais ouvert ; il n'avait pas vécu de grands moments stressant ou marquant dans les derniers mois. En fait, tout était calme depuis quelques temps. En plus, de cette façon, il n'aurait jamais de problèmes avec ses poumons…peut-être juste avec son foie.

-'Jamais de la vie !' répondit Ginny en le regardant comme s'il était fou. 'C'est vital ! Ok, peut-être mauvais pour la ligne, mais vital pour le soutien moral ! Je disais seulement qu'il serait temps que tu gouttes à autre chose que des croustilles natures et des barres de chocolat au lait !'

Elle éclata de rire en voyant Harry rougir. Il n'avait habituellement pas beaucoup de temps pour faire l'épicerie. Il se dépêchait le plus possible en prenant ce qu'il y a de plus simple. De plus, il n'aimait pas vraiment goûter à de nouvelles affaires.

-'D'accord, achète ce que tu veux, je prend le risque.' Lui dit-il en haussant des épaules.

-'Parfait, alors,' reprit t'elle en sortant la liste de sa poche. 'Alors, allons par là en premier !'

Pendant plus d'une heure, Ginny l'entraîna dans les rangées, vérifiant sa liste de temps à autre, remplissant le panier de toutes sortes d'aliments. Elle semblait parfois parler toute seule, demandant l'avis d'Harry quelques fois. Elle était belle à voir, sérieuse dans sa sélection, repoussant sans arrêt une petite mèche de cheveux rebelle qui lui tombait sur le visage. Elle semblait vraiment prendre à cœur une activité aussi banale. En fait, elle dégageait une telle énergie que toutes choses banales paraissaient plaisante avec elle.

-'Bon, une bonne chose de faite !' s'exclama la rouquine en sortant de l'épicerie. 'Nous voilà assez fournies en nourriture pour au moins…2 semaines, je dirais ! Quoi qu'avec l'appétit que tu as, je ne sais pas !'

Harry sourit, pliant un peu sous le poids des sacs qu'il portait.

-'Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?' demanda t'elle en tendant la main.

-'Non,' répondit le jeune en évitant Ginny et en s'engageant dans la rue. 'Tout va bien ! Et toi, en bas, ça va ?'

Il avait prit l'habitude, comme il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, de la taquiner si elle posait des questions qui mettait sa force à l'épreuve. Il aimait la moue qu'elle faisait dans ces moments, mi contrariée, mi rieuse.

-'D'accord, Monsieur Muscles, je te laisse porter les paquets ! Ah les hommes et leur orgueil !'

Lorsqu'ils tournèrent le coin de la rue qui les séparaient de l'appartement, Harry se figea en sentant son Captomètre vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Il jura pour lui-même en déposant les sacs, sortant rapidement l'objet et identifiant l'endroit ou il devait aller. Il fit un mouvement pour partir mais revint aussitôt en voyant Ginny, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

-'Qu'est ce que tu attends ?' lui demanda t'elle, surprise de voir qu'il ne partait pas. 'Ils ont besoin de toi !'

Harry ne bougea pourtant pas. Il étudia la situation quelques secondes, fixant son appartement et Ginny à tour de rôle, puis grogna.

-'Je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule…'

-'Mais bien sur que si !' l'interrompit t'elle, le regard en feu. 'Je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas ! L'appartement est juste là ! Vas-y, je te dis ! Je ne risque rien !'

L'Auror hésita un moment puis soupira avant de transplaner. Il arriva aussitôt aux côtés de Ron, en plein milieu d'une bataille qui en était venu au poings.

-'T'en a mit du temps, vieux !' s'exclama Ron en voyant son collègue se jeter sur un Mangemort en lui assenant un coup de pied au visage. 'Ce n'est pas que j'ai besoin d'aide mais les choses sont un peu plus rude que prévu ici !'

-'Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?' demanda Harry. 'Qui a été attaqué ?'

-'Une école ! Tu te rends compte ? Des enfants innocents ! Ils sont une vingtaine à l'intérieur, plus loin. Ils les tiennent en otage.'

-'Il va falloir faire vite.'

Les Mangemorts qui montaient la garde disparurent en transplanant, laissant derrière eux deux de leur collègue stupéfiés. Les deux Aurors pénétrèrent alors dans l'immeuble.

-'Je vais à droite, tu vas à gauche, rendez vous dans 1 minutes trente secondes au milieu des escaliers si tu n'as rien trouvé,' murmura Harry avant de se mettre à courir dans le corridor. Il avait le cœur qui battait ; sauver des enfants étaient toujours difficiles. Il ne fallait pas prendre de risques inutiles, ni rien tenter de quasi-impossible. Il sentit soudainement une odeur âcre, qui le fit tousser. De la fumée. Il y avait un feu ! Il accéléra le pas, maudissant les Mangemorts qui leur causaient autant de troubles.

Il aperçut quelque chose plus loin, subtile et discret. Harry s'avança prudemment, baguette levée. Une plainte étouffée retentit alors au bout du couloir et la silhouette disparut.

-'C'est un enfant !' pensa Harry en sentant son cœur battre et il accéléra le pas.

Il arriva vis à vis un placard à balai et découvrit une petite fille terrorisée qui pleurait silencieusement. En le voyant, elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

-'Ne me faites pas de mal, monsieur, je vous en supplie !' implora t'elle entre deux sanglots.

Harry s'avança doucement vers elle en lui souriant tendrement.

-'Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle, on va te sortir de là. Je suis ici pour t'aider. Plus personne ne te fera de mal.'

La fillette sauta aux bras d'Harry et le serra fort en continuant de pleurer.

-'Pauvre petite,' songea le jeune homme en tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de la réconforter en la berçant. 'Il faut vraiment être un salaud pour vouloir faire du mal à des enfants…'

-'Le monsieur à la cape, il-il voulait nous faire du mal…' finit t'elle par dire au bout de quelques minutes. 'Il voulait…Il voulait nous tuer…Il-Il a dit que-que vous ne seriez jamais capable de-de nous retrouver.'

Harry la prit délicatement par les épaules, plongeant son regard dans celui de la petite fille.

-'Ne pleure plus, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien,' la rassura Harry en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. 'Quel est ton nom, petite ?'

-'Kimberly…' répondit la fillette en baissant la tête.

-'Écoute, Kimberly,' poursuivit Harry en lui remontant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. 'Il va être important que tu m'aides, d'accord ?'

Elle hocha de la tête.

-'Bon, dis moi maintenant pourquoi les vilains messieurs ont dit que nous n'arriverions jamais à vous retrouver ? Tu le sais pourquoi ?'

Kimberly hocha encore de la tête.

-'Il-il y a un feu en haut, au troisième,' répondit t'elle d'une voix tremblante. 'Ils ont cachés les enfants partout dans l'école en les menaçant de les tuer s'ils bougeaient. Je ne veux pas mourir, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas mourir…'

Harry lui sourit gentiment.

-'Tu ne vas pas mourir…dis moi maintenant, est ce que tu sais ou les autres sont cachés ?'

-'N-non…je n'ai pas vu…'

Le jeune homme soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui puis posa de nouveau son regard sur Kimberly.

-'Suis moi bien, d'accord ? Prend moi la main, je vais te sortir d'ici.'

Il l'entraîna en dehors du placard, jetant un coup d'œil avant toute sortie, puis s'engagea dans le corridor en prenant bien soin de tenir fermement la main de Kimberly.

-'Harry ! T'étais ou bon sang ? Y'a un feu au troisième !' s'exclama Ron en se précipitant vers lui. 'Les Mangemorts sont tous dehors à faire grandir et grandir ce foutu feu ! Faut pas rester ici !'

-'Il faut trouver les enfants d'abord !' s'exclama Harry, sérieusement inquiet à présent. 'Mais comment savoir si nous les avons tous ?'

-'Il y a 30 élèves en tout, monsieur,' marmonna Kimberly en rougissant, consciente d'interrompre une conversation importante.

-'Il en reste 29 à trouver alors ! Pas de temps à perdre !'

Ils fouillèrent l'école le premier étage, trouvant 11 enfants terrifiés dans des classes vides, des placards et même dans les toilettes. Sur le deuxième étage, ils découvrirent 17 enfants dans le même état.

-'Vite !' s'écria Ron en pressant les jeunes vers la sortie la plus proche. 'Ne vous montrez surtout pas aux fenêtres ! Il ne faut pas qu'on vous voit !'

Il se tourna vers Harry, plus anxieux que jamais.

-'Tu es sûr qu'il ne reste personne sur cet étage ? Le troisième est complètement en feu, ça commence réellement à être dangereux. Il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite !'

Harry soupira, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-'Je vais au troisième,' déclara t'il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier de secours. 'Je trouverai bien un moyen, je n'ai pas le choix. Il en manque un, je ne peux pas le laisser ici !'

Ron ne semblait pas apprécier cette décision. Il se mordit la lèvre, fixant Harry d'un air impassible.

-'Je vais avec toi,' lâcha t'il enfin. 'Tu ne peux pas y aller seul…c'est trop risqué.'

-'Non,' s'opposa fermement Harry. 'Tu vas avec les enfants en lieu sûr. Ma vie n'est plus aussi importante que la tienne, tu ne dois pas la risquer pour rien. N'oublie pas que tu as maintenant un enfant en route et une femme qui veulent sûrement te voir rentrer ce soir. Alors va, et vite !'

Ron tourna les talons à contrecœur et entraîna les enfants dans l'escaliers pour les emmener en lieus sûrs. Harry les regarda partir puis couru vers la fenêtre. Une échelle de secours. Parfait. Il cassa la vitre d'un bon coup de poing puis grippa rapidement l'échelle. En bas, des Mangemorts riaient à gorge déployées, jetant des sorts qui n'atteignirent pas le survivant. Au niveau du troisième, Harry cassa une deuxième vitre et sauta à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Il atterrit à genoux, toussa fortement à cause de la fumée abondante, prenant son chandail comme foulard. Il arpenta la pièce du regard, ignorant les pupitres et les murs en feu, recherchant le moindre mouvement qui pourrait le mener sur la piste de l'enfant. Un craquement le fit sursauter ; le toit était sur le point de céder. Rapidement, Harry s'élança à travers la pièce et courut dans le couloir, s'arrêtant à chaque pièce pour une vérification. Soudainement, il entendit un cri plus loin. Il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers le bruit. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, il vit un petit garçon, les yeux agrandit par la peur, entouré de flammes dévastatrices qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Harry se précipita vers lui.

-'Allez, petit, faut y aller, c'est dangereux !'

-'Il m'a dit de ne pas bouger, il m'a dit de ne pas bouger !' sanglota t'il en hochant la tête. 'Il ne faut que je bouge !'

L'enfant était sous le choc. Il refusait de bouger d'une pouce. Un autre craquement retentit, faisait ainsi battre le cœur d'Harry encore plus vite. Il fallait qu'ils sortent, sinon c'était la mort. Il ne pouvait pas prendre l'enfant par la force, c'était trop risqué. Si le petit se débattait, ils pourraient être carbonisés au moindre faux mouvement.

-'Potter…tu déranges pendant ma classe !' s'exclama une voix glaciale derrière lui.

Harry sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser. Il connaissait cette voix, oh oui, il l'a connaissait trop bien…

'Je crois que je vais te donner une retenue pour ton mauvais comportement !'

Le jeune homme se tourna lentement vers la silhouette noire qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

-'Malefoy ! Je savais que tu étais derrière tout ça !' maugréa Harry en se levant, cachant l'enfant avec son corps pour le protéger. 'Il n'y a qu'un salaud comme toi qui peut avoir une idée aussi stupide !'

-'Pas stupide, Potter, ingénieuse,' répondit Malefoy avec un sourire narquois. 'La preuve, tu es venu.'

Harry le fixa avec haine. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce crétin organisait ce genre d'attaque, visant toujours à mettre le plus de gens en danger car il savait que Harry viendrait pour jouer au héros et, chaque fois, Harry passait à un cheveux d'y laisser sa vie. Mais, heureusement, il trouvait toujours un moyen de s'en sortir sans trop de mal.

-'Stupide, comme toi, Malefoy,' répliqua sèchement l'Auror. 'Tu sais très bien que Voldemort veut me tuer en personne. Il te tuerait si tu étais le responsable de ma mort. Pousse toi maintenant et retourne prendre le thé avec tes petits amis !'

Il cracha à ses pieds puis fit un pas vers la sortie. Malefoy éclata de rire.

-'Ouais, c'est ça, Saint Potter ! Dégage ! Sauve les enfants ! Moi, pendant que tu joues le héros, j'vais me tapper la petite rouquine !'

Le Mangemort n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'Harry était déjà sur lui et le frappait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

-'Si jamais…tu touches à un cheveux de Ginny…je te jure…je te tue,' siffla Harry en l'envoyant contre le mur et le suspendant dans les airs d'une main sous la gorge.

Malefoy, n'essayant même pas de se débattre, sourit de plus bel.

-'Je vois qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent, Potter, tu joues à un jeu dangereux,' se moqua Malefoy d'une voix étouffée.

Harry poussa un cri de rage. Il frappa sauvagement le Mangemort contre le mur qui craqua sous le choc. Plusieurs morceaux de plâtre se détachèrent du plafond et le plancher trembla dangereusement. Le feu se gonfla brutalement lorsqu'une vitre éclata à cause de la chaleur et de la pression, alimenter par l'air qui rentrait dans la pièce. Le petit garçon poussa un cri et Harry revint à la réalité ; il n'était pas là pour martyriser Malefoy, il était la pour sauver l'enfant. Il jeta un regard haineux à son ennemi puis le lança au sol avant de se précipiter vers le garçon qui pleurait de plus bel.

-'On se reverra, Potter…aux pieds du corps de ta rouquine…'

Il disparut aussitôt en éclatant de son rire glacial. Harry jura, analysant ses chances de survie sans être blessé puis se ravisa en songeant que ce n'était sûrement pas possible.

-'Que tu le veuilles ou non, on a pas le choix, il faut sortir d'ici, petit !'

Harry le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. À son grand contentement, il sentit que le petit garçon ne se débattait pas. Il avait trop peur pour répliquer. Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte, le plafond et le plancher défoncèrent, laissant place à un immense mur de feu. Harry recula aussitôt, sérieusement anxieux à présent. Il n'y avait aucunes autres issues ; ils étaient encerclés par le feu dévastateur. Il devait faire quelque chose !

Harry déposa l'enfant au sol et se débarrassa de son manteau de cuir et l'entoura autour du jeune. Au moins, ça le protégerait un peu des brûlures.

-'Tiens toi bien.'

Harry prit son élan et sauta par dessus le trou. Il sentit les flammes lui lécher les bras et les jambes avec une chaleur insupportable. Il fut content d'atterrir de l'autre côté du mur de feu et encaissa le choc du contact avec le plancher du corridor. Il se releva rapidement et remarqua que la fenêtre qu'il avait prise pour entrer était la maintenant la proie des flammes. Il jura de nouveau puis courut dans l'autre sens à la recherche d'une autre fenêtre. Il sentait leur heure approcher lorsqu'enfin il vit une fenêtre à l'autre bout du corridor. Il la cassa d'un coup de pied, puis fit sortir l'enfant en lui demandant de bien se tenir en attendant qu'il vienne le rejoindre. Mais le rebord de fenêtre était petit et le garçon avait du mal à se tenir sur ses pieds. Il chancela et tomba dans le vide. Harry le rattrapa juste à temps, le corps encore à l'intérieur, le bras pendu dans le vide, soutenant avec peine l'enfant qui gigotait dans tout les sens en criant.

-'Ne bouge pas ! Ne bouge pas ! RON ! RON ! MERDE RON ! GROUILLE !

Harry grimaça. Son bras était transpercé par une douleur fulgurante, au niveau du biceps. Il ne tiendrait plus pour bien longtemps, il fallait que Ron arrive au plus vite.

Ron accourut quelques instants plus tard, accompagné de tout les enfants. Lorsqu'il les vit ainsi, il lança aussitôt un sort de lévitation. Harry sentit enfin le poids du petit garçon disparaître et il le lâcha en le regardant descendre au sol, en sécurité. Il soupira, la conscience tranquille ; tout allait bien aller maintenant.

Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre et avant qu'Harry ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le plancher céda sous ses pieds et il se retrouva sur le sol du deuxième étage. Il gémit en essayant de se relever, toussant pour chasser la fumée et la poussière de ses poumons. Chaque centimètre de son corps lui faisait mal à présent. Il se remit difficilement debout, chancelant, puis chercha des yeux une sortie. Le deuxième étage était déjà presque entièrement en feu mais il n'eut pas de mal à se faufiler dans l'escalier pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée et sortir enfin au grand air. Sa tête bourdonnait ; il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes d'une manière insupportable. Il détestait être dans cet état : faible et vulnérable.

Des mains lui agrippèrent les épaules. Harry essaya de s'en dégager mais ses gestes étaient trop lent.

-'Harry ! C'est moi ! Calme toi !'

Il reconnaissait cette voix. C'était celle de Ron.

-'Le compte est bon, vieux ? Les petits vont bien ?' demanda Harry en prenant son souffle, les yeux fermés. 'Tu as rattrapé le petit garçon ?'

-'Oui, ils vont tous bien,' répondit le rouquin en l'aidant à s'asseoir. 'Mais regarde toi, tu es vraiment dans un sale état ! Il faut aller à Ste-Magouste, il faut te soigner !'

-'Pas maintenant, attend, il faut au moins essayer de sauver l'école !'

-'C'est trop tard, le troisième étage s'est effondré juste après que tu sois sorti. C'était moins une !'

Harry soupira. Il avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Au moins, tout le monde était vivant.

-'Je vais tuer ce Malefoy,' maugréa Ron en regardant le feu ravager ce qu'il restait de l'immeuble. 'Il n'y a que lui pour foutre un tel bordel !'

-'Malefoy…' murmura Harry en levant la tête, effaré. 'Oh non…Ginny !'

Il se leva aussitôt et transplana. Malheureusement, ses forces l'abandonnèrent assez vite et il fut obliger de réapparaître en plein cœur de Londres. Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible en direction de son immeuble, sans s'arrêter, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui lui transperçait le corps à chaque mouvement. Il devait retrouver Ginny. Il se devait de la protéger !

Il prononça précipitamment le mot de passe et gravit les escaliers 4 par 4. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et entra en trombe dans l'appartement.

-'Ginny ! Ou es tu ? Ginny !'

Aucunes réponses. Harry sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort dans sa poitrine. Était-il trop tard…?

_Voilà ! Bon…j'ai mit un peu d'action…je voulais qu'il fasse autre chose que de rien faire, Harry est supposer être super occupé ! Alors, vous voyez le genre de travail qu'il a ? Ou trouveras t'il le temps d'aimer ;) ? J'essayerai de faire mon possible pour vous donner le prochain chapitre le plus tot possible ! bisous _


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Il n'est pas très complet, j'en suis pas toute fière mais bon, j'ai hâte d'écrire les prochains :P Alors, j'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier Laissez vos commentaires, idées, suggestions, jsuis toujours ouverte à tout ! Merci pour tout ceux qui lise ma fic et qui me donne des reviews, fait toujours chaud au cœur Bonne lecture

Chapitre 5 

- 'GINNY !'

Harry frappa le mur avec son poing en gémissant. Une vive douleur lui transperça le corps, une douleur insupportable. Son visage se crispa alors qu'il appuyait rudement sa tête contre le mur pour s'empêcher de crier. Ses jointures étaient blanches tellement il serrait les poings avec force et ses ongles s'enfonçaient durement dans la chair de ses paumes. Il était trop tard. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il n'avait pas su défendre celle qui comptait le plus pour lui, et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Une vague de chaleur le submergea et Harry eut un haut-le-cœur. Il tomba à genoux, la fatigue et l'épuisement reprenant le dessus, et glissa lentement contre le mur. Sa vision se brouilla, troublée premièrement par la faiblesse de son corps qui ne voulait plus lui obéir, et par le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage et dans les yeux. Il entendit un cri lointain, mais il ne put cependant distinguer si c'était quelqu'un ou un tour que lui jouait son esprit. Juste avant de clore ses paupières, il remarqua une silhouette sombre se précipiter devant lui.

-'Ginny…' murmura Harry d'une voix à peine audible alors qu'il s'envolait bien loin du monde réel.

Harry reprit conscience peu après. Chaque centimètre de son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Sa tête bourdonnait, et un bruit lassant sillet dans oreilles. Lorsqu'il put enfin se remettre à penser correctement, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus sur le sol dur. Il sentait que de gros oreillers moelleux lui soutenait la tête, et qu'un matelas confortable remplaçait le plancher sur lequel il serait supposer être étendu. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un murmure près de lui. Il pensait avoir rêvé jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une douleur encore plus vive, ce qu'il croyait impossible, au niveau de son bras. Il grimaça en gémissant, ouvrant lentement les yeux pour voir la cause de cette souffrance supplémentaire.

-'Ginny ?'

Harry sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre tellement il était heureux et surpris de la voir à ses côtés. Il la serra soudainement dans ses bras en remerciant le ciel qu'elle soit toujours vivante.

-'Ginny, j'ai tellement eu peur que tu sois morte…aïe !'

Il se prit soudainement le bras car la douleur était revenu.

-'Reste tranquille !' s'exclama Ginny, les joues plus rouges qu'à l'habitude. 'Je vais te soigner…'

Pour une fois, le jeune homme ne riposta pas. Il s'installa de manière à ce qu'elle soit plus apte à guérir ses nombreuses blessures. Ginny se pencha sur le bras de Harry et l'examina plus attentivement.

-'Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry !' soupira t'elle. 'Ou as-tu bien pu te faire tout ça ?'

Elle épongea le sang qui continuait à couler du bras du jeune homme, puis sortit sa baguette.

-'Je t'avertis…ça ne risque pas d'être sans douleur…'

Harry tourna la tête vers la plaie sur son bras et vit un morceau de vitre profondément enfoncée dans sa chair. Il grimaça de nouveau, mais cette fois de dégoût.

-'C'est écœurant, comme tu fais pour regarder ça, pire, d'aller jouer là-dedans ?'

Ginny se contenta de sourire.

-'Chacun sa manière de sauver des vies, Harry. Je ne pourrais pas être infirmière si j'avais peur d'aller « jouer là-dedans » comme tu dis…allez, prend une grande respiration. Je vais enlever ce morceau de verre…'

Harry s'agrippa au bord du lit et prit une profonde inspiration. Malgré la douceur du mouvement que Ginny faisait pour retirer la vitre de son bras à l'aide d'un charme d'extraction, Harry dût faire de gros efforts pour ne pas crier de douleur.

-'J'y suis presque, tiens bon…voilà !'

Harry put enfin respirer à nouveau. Il rejeta la tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux, poussant un grognement rauque, bien content que ce soit fini, enfin, presque fini. Il lui restait encore de nombreuses blessures à soigner ; mais que voulez-vous, c'était les risques de son métier ! Ginny appliqua une de ses potions sur la plaie puis fit un bandage.

-'Maintenant, par ou continuer…' dit-elle en réfléchissant, examinant le corps meurtris du jeune homme. 'Donne moi tes mains, je vais enlever tout le verre que tu as en toi avant de passer à autre chose…si tu veux….tu peux me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?'

Harry lui tendit ses mains et se concentra pour se rappeler tout ce qui s'était passé.

-'C'était dans une école,' commença Harry en revoyant les images dans sa tête. 'Il y avait un tas de Mangemorts à l'intérieur. Enfin, c'est ce que Ron et moi croyaient…Aïe !'

-'Désolée…' s'excusa Ginny d'une petite voix. 'Continu, s'il te plaît…'

-'Ils avaient capturés des enfants,' poursuivit t'il en grimaçant alors que Ginny lui retirait de nouveau un morceau de verre. 'Ils les avaient cachés dans l'école et avait mit feu au troisième étage. Ces salauds ne voulaient que jouer avec nous. Nous devions tous les retrouver avant que l'école s'effondre.'

Ginny grogna en jurant contre eux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire ; il voyait bien en elle les traits des Weasley. Ses frères avaient la même tendance à marmonner leurs gros mots d'une manière presque inaudible. Mme Weasley avait toujours été très stricte à propos de leur langage, et entendre sa petite dernière jurer lui dresserait sûrement les cheveux sur la tête !

-'Toujours à foutre la merde ou ils vont,' murmura t'elle pour elle-même en s'attaquant maintenant aux brûlures qui recouvraient les bras du Survivant.

Elle y appliqua une autre potion, précautionneusement, et Harry sentit un froid intense lui recouvrir les bras. Elle les recouvrit ensuite de bandage, puis sourit.

-'Dans quelques jours, tout sera guéri,' lui dit-elle en s'occupant maintenant des blessures à sa tête. 'Ce sont des bandages imperméables alors pas besoin de les enlever pour aller sous la douche ! J'insiste pour que tu les gardes au moins 2 jours, ok ?'

Harry approuva en se renfrognant. Il se sentait déjà coincé. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à tenir cet engagement…

-'Et après ? Vous avez réussi à tous les sauver ?' demanda Ginny, inquiète.

Le jeune homme termina son histoire en lui assurant que tout le monde allait bien, évitant par contre de parler de Malefoy et ses menaces. Il ne voulait pas que la rouquine sache qu'il était maintenant vulnérable, et que c'était elle sa faiblesse…

-'Je les déteste…j'ai hâte que tout ce termine, que Voldemort tombe et que tout ses partisans se ramasse à Azkaban et paye pour ce qu'ils ont fait !' s'exclama t'elle soudainement rageusement en se levant.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour se calmer, puis se tourna vers Harry et se mordit la lèvre.

-'Mais…' commença t'elle d'une voix hésitante. 'Ton histoire ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es revenu ici en criant mon nom…il s'est passé autre chose ?'

Harry hésita à son tour, puis baissa finalement les yeux en hochant la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir…

-'Ils savent que tu habites ici, avec moi…il est certain que ça ne m'étonne pas, ils savent tout. Alors, tu es maintenant une cible…Ils veulent se servir de toi comme une arme contre moi…Promet moi d'être très prudente…promet moi de ne pas sortir seule ou inutilement…'

Celle-ci hocha de la tête en avalant avec difficulté.

-'J'ai eu si peur qu'il t'es fait quelque chose…,' poursuivit Harry d'une voix sombre. 'Je ne m'aurais jamais pardonné ta mort, Ginny, jamais…'

Il se leva, non sans grimacer, puis se rapprocha d'elle. Il dépassait la jeune fille d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre.

-'Je n'ai jamais courut aussi vite de ma vie…je n'arrêtais pas de voir des images, dans ma tête, de toi qui te faisait attaquer…j'ai eu si peur de te perdre, Gin…et comme je t'appelais et que tu ne venais pas, j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais arriver trop tard…'

Ginny baissa la tête, plus rouge que jamais.

-'J-J'étais dans la douche…' bedrouilla t'elle maladroitement.

Le jeune homme remarqua alors que les cheveux de la jeune fille était encore mouillé et frisottait abondamment maintenant.

-'Tu es revenue à ta couleur naturelle !' s'exclama t'il avec sourire en voyant de belles lueurs rousses étinceler dans sa chevelure. 'Tu es très jolie comme ça, j'ai toujours trouvé que le roux t'allais à merveille…'

Ginny murmura un vague merci, un peu déroutée. Un silence s'installa alors entre eux. Harry se sentit soudainement stupide. Il recula d'un pas, considérant que l'espace entre eux était trop petit, conscient d'avoir dit des bêtises, une fois de plus.

-'Je…je vais dans la douche…hum…si tu as besoin de moi…euh…tu n'auras qu'à cogner…' marmonna t'il en se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

Il fit couler l'eau, se déshabilla, et se glissa sous le jet brûlant. Il soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Juste à voir comme elle était mal à l'aise, il savait que ses sentiments pour elle n'était pas réciproque. N'aurait-elle pas réagit autrement à son compliment ? N'aurait-elle pas fait quelques pas vers lui ? N'était-ce pas assez évident que son cœur ne battait que pour elle ?

Harry ferma le robinet puis sortit de la douche. Il s'apprêtait à enlever ses pansements, qui commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer, mais se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Ginny, elle qui s'était donné tout ce mal pour le guérir. Il soupira de nouveau en laissant mollement tomber ses bras, et eut un rictus en voyant l'effet que la rouquine avait sur lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui faire du mal, il ne se le permettait pas. Et il ferait tout pour que ce soit ainsi tout au long de sa vie. Il sortit de la salle de bain et heurta Ginny de plein fouet. Il rattrapa juste à temps la serviette qui glissait sur ses hanches et s'excusa gauchement.

-'Aucuns problèmes,' dit-elle en rougissant. 'Le dîner est bientôt prêt.'

Harry la remercia puis se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller, sans remarquer qu'un regard le suivait discrètement…

(Précision : Retour au présent)

Harry s'étira en baillant. Comme il avait perdu la notion du temps, il ignorait s'il était présentement au beau milieu de la nuit, ou en plein milieu de la journée. Il ne s'en souciait pas. Il faisait assez sombre dans ce cachot pour dormir à n'importe quelle heure ! Le jeune homme se contentait de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve lorsqu'il était fatigué, et recommençait le même manège chaque jour.

-'Je ne sais même pas où je suis,' soupira le Survivant en se prenant la tête dans les mains. 'En plein milieu de la Roumanie ? Non…il ne fait pas assez froid…de la Croatie ?…non…il ne fait pas assez chaud…Pire ! Je suis sur un autre continent ! Au Chili ou peut-être même en Nouvelle-Zélande !'

Même s'il arrivait à sortir de ce trou, serait-il capable ensuite de se rendre en Angleterre, de rejoindre Ginny et de vivre sa vie avec elle, comme ils l'avaient planifiés ?

-'Il ne faut que je sois défaitiste, ça ne me servira à rien…l'important, c'est qu'ils soient tous sains et saufs.'

En fait, Harry ne savait pas non plus s'ils étaient tous vivant. Mais il avait appris à chasser cette pensée de sa tête, et à se dire qu'ils étaient tous en vie, bien chaud dans leurs maisons, Ron et Hermione s'occupait de leurs enfants, et Ginny qui leur rendait visite de temps en temps, pour les aider. Ron était toujours Auror, revenait chez lui le soir, embrassait sa femme et ses enfants, jouait un peu avec eux avant le souper puis les bordait lorsque c'était l'heure d'aller dormir. Ginny, elle…il espérait qu'elle ne l'ait pas oublier. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle se torture l'esprit. Elle reviendrait du travail, prendrait sa douche…Elle irait ensuite dans leur chambre, dans leur draps, et se remémorerait des bons souvenirs. Oui, c'était comme ça qu'ils voyaient leurs vies là bas…

Harry se réveilla quelques heures après s'être endormit. Il se leva machinalement, essaya de nouveau de forcer la porte, puis abandonna tout aussi vite en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

-'J'avais prit la décision, ce jour là, de ne pas demander à Ginny de sortir avec moi…parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre. Même si ça allais à l'encontre de mes idées, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Mais je me jurais de tout lui avouer et de l'épouser le jour où tout serait fini…'

(On revient dans le passé :P)

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que Ginny avait emménager chez Harry. Ils avaient eu quelques différents ci et là, mais toutes ces histoires s'étaient terminées avec de grands éclats de rire. Ils sortaient beaucoup avec Ron et Hermione, dont le ventre commençait à s'arrondir, et attendaient tous avec hâte le jour J. Ils prenaient bien soin d'elle dans ces temps durs, car plus le temps avançait, plus la marque de Voldemort se faisait sentir. Les crimes empiraient et la fréquence d'attaque avait augmenté considérablement. Il n'était plus prudent, ni le soir ni en plein jour, de sortir seul dans des endroits peu fréquenté. Seuls Pré-au-Lard, Poudlard et le Chemin de Traverse étaient des endroits sûrs, mais on ne savait pas encore pour combien de temps.

Harry retourna lentement chez lui après une dure soirée. Il fixait ses mains tachées de boue, de saletés et de sang, et rageait une fois de plus contre les Mangemorts, dont les activités ne cessaient de croître. Encore plus de morts, encore plus de sang…ils prenaient plaisir à provoquer ce carnage incessant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit épuisé et las. Il en avait assez de devoir rapporter aux familles la mort de leurs proches, de les voir se mettre à pleurer et crier de douleur. Il en avait assez de se faire ridiculiser, manipuler par les Mangemorts qui prenaient un malin plaisir à le voir essayer, jour après jour, de tous les sauver…

Il arriva dans son appartement, se dirigea directement dans la douche et y resta longuement. Il nettoya son corps de toutes les saletés accumulées pendant la soirée, puis se permit de rêvasser un peu en ne faisant que sentir le jet d'eau contre sa peau. Il sortit ensuite silencieusement de la salle de bain, enfila un boxer, et alla à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Il regarda ce qu'il y avait dans les armoires, mais même ses gâteries ne le tentait pas. Finalement, il n'avait pas faim. Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, mais s'arrêta en chemin pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers la porte entrouverte de Ginny. Elle dormait. Discrètement, il pénétra dans la pièce et vint se placer tout près d'elle. Doucement, il caressa ses cheveux, puis son visage. Le jeune homme resta longuement à la contempler, à frôler sa peau de ses doigts. Il grava chaque trait de son corps dans sa tête, son odeur, ses formes, la douceur de ses cheveux…puis posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-'Je t'aime,' murmura t'il en se levant tranquillement.

Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

_Alors, oubliez pas les appréciations ! Au prochain chapitre !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre, rapide non ? Je l'avais déjà écrit il y a des semaines, mais j'y ai rajouté quelques petites choses Pour répondre à la question de _**Melody Evans, **_je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que je faisais avec Harry à la fin ;) Alors, il y a 50 des chances qu'il meure et 50 des chances qu'il vive ;) Dites moi ce que vous préférez ;) Je prendrai les opinions en considération. Bonne lecture ;) _

**Chapitre 6**

Harry et Ginny était attendu pour un souper chez Ron. Harry, qui attendait Ginny pour partir, resta un instant sur le seuil, à fixer la porte. Il avait le goût de se défiler, de s'en aller loin et de réfléchir…il enviait le bonheur de Ron. Il aurait aimé, lui aussi, trouver la femme de sa vie. Il avait assisté à l'évolution de leur couple, de leur famille qui s'agrandissait maintenant. Hermione ne pouvait plus cacher, après 6 mois de grossesse, la présence d'un petit être à l'intérieur de son ventre et jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi radieuse… Il souhaitait ardemment vivre une petite vie tranquille avec une femme et pleins d'enfants qui lui sauteraient au cou lorsqu'il reviendrait du travail…mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne le pourrait jamais. Jamais tant et aussi longtemps que Voldemort serait en vie. À cette pensée, Harry ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings avec haine. Tant d'année à attendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tombe…

-'Harry ?'

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il vit Ginny arriver vers lui, rayonnante dans sa robe bleu épousant ses formes généreuses. Elle avait remonter ses cheveux en un chignon un peu lousse, laissant tomber quelques couettes ondulées sur ses épaules. De petites barrettes brillantes parsemaient sa tête, reflétant comme auréole sous la lumière de la porte. Harry se sentit bien minable à côté d'une pareille beauté, étant seulement vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche à rayures. Il détourna le regard lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il la fixait avidement depuis qu'elle l'avait interpellé.

-'Je te dérange ?' lui dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. 'Tu avais l'air en pleine méditation.'

-'Non, ce n'est rien, je…je me disais que j'étais très content pour eux, ils ont de la chance.' répondit Harry avec un sourire. 'Enfin un rayon de lumière dans ces temps ténébreux…Un espoir à quoi s'accrocher.'

Ginny posa une main sur son bras, compatissant avec lui.

-'C'est vrai qu'ils ont de la chance, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour viendra.'

Harry eut un rictus. Son espoir à lui s'était envolé depuis bien longtemps…Il savait que sa vie se terminerait avec celle de Voldemort. Il n'avait rien à quoi s'accrocher lui, aucune femme, aucuns enfants, même pas une relation sérieuse. Si rien ne lui était cher à ses yeux pour rester en vie, dès qu'il aurait tué Voldemort, il se laisserait partir. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une vie sans amour, sans passion. Dès qu'il serait mort avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Ginny serait en sécurité. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Il se sentait si bien près d'elle…comme un rayon de soleil sur une matinée froide, elle le réchauffait doucement, sans précipitation. Elle faisait naître en lui un sentiment qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps…du bonheur. Il était heureux en sa présence. C'était une des seules personnes qui soutirait de lui des sourires sincères, honnêtes. La seule femme qu'il a toujours vraiment aimé…

-'On y va ?'

Harry approuva. Ils se rendirent donc chez Ron et Hermione, mais au moment d'annoncer leur présence, Ginny empêcha Harry de cogner.

-'Ça va ?' demanda t'elle en fronçant les sourcils. 'Tu as l'air bizarre…'

Harry baissa la tête. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, c'était vrai. Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée. Il allait afficher un faux sourire, attendre la fin de cette soirée interminable, retourner chez lui et dormir. Demain, tout irait mieux.

-'Écoute, si jamais il y a quelque chose, tu peux t-'

La porte s'ouvrit subitement et Ron apparut dans l'encadrure.

-'Vous restez sous le porche sans sonner ou vous entrez ?' demanda t'il en les regardant à tour de rôle. 'On vous attend, je vous signale !'

Ginny sourit et serra son frère dans ses bras après lui avoir embrassé les deux joues. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui lui sourit pour la rassurer, puis entra dans la maison pour rejoindre Hermione. Le jeune homme voulut entrer à son tour mais Ron lui bloqua le passage.

-'Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?' lui demanda t'il en le fixant, le visage impassible. 'Je t'ai prévenu, vieux…'

-'Et je te l'ai dit Ron, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir…je la protège, c'est tout.'

Ron ferma la porte derrière lui, en restant à l'extérieur.

-'Écoute, je sais que tu tiens à ta sœur mais elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut, je ne l'a forcerai jamais à faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas faire, tu le sais très bien,' lui dit rapidement Harry. ' Évitons de s'engueuler là-dessus tu veux ?'

-'Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'engueuler, je veux juste te dire que…je ne suis peut-être pas le modèle idéal pour ma sœur, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre inutilement…Elle m'est très importante. C'est la seule petite sœur que j'ai et je ne veux pas la perdre…'

-'Moi non plus, je ne veux pas la perdre…' répliqua Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-'Je connais tes débauches et ta réputation auprès des femmes, je crois même te connaître mieux que quiconque…et ce n'est pas mal ce que je veux te dire, au contraire. Tu vois…tu peux avoir le nombre de femme que tu veux. Ce n'est pas un problème. Au fil des années, j'ai remarquer qu'aucunes d'elles ta satisfait…Une seule…une seule a été capable d'allumer cette flamme dans tes yeux, il y a des années. Et cette flamme est revenu depuis qu'elle habite avec toi. Je ne suis pas aveugle, Harry, je vois bien que tu l'aimes.'

Harry ne répondit rien. Il soutint le regard de son ami mais il savait qu'il avait raison…Ginny avait toujours été la seule dans son cœur.

-'Je sais que tu serais capable de la rendre heureuse,' poursuivit Ron en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. 'Si tu l'aimes, n'attend pas des années pour sortir avec elle. Tu le regretteras comme tu l'as regretté autrefois. Je sais que dans tes bras, elle sera bien, mieux qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Et si tu l'as rends heureuse, je serai heureux aussi.'

Harry baissa les yeux en soupirant. Ron qui lui faisait la morale…du jamais vue ! Il fit la grimace en s'avouant vaincu.

-'J'aime Ginny, c'est sûr, elle est tout ce je veux chez une femme…mais il m'est impossible de…je ne sais pas…j'ai peur qu'elle ait mal à cause de moi…'

-'Si tu peux la combler pendant un bout de temps, elle ne souffrira pas pour rien…elle aura vécu des moments qu'elle gardera en mémoire toute sa vie…je comprends que tu aies peur que Tu-Sais-Qui te tue et que tu ne reviennes pas pour lui dire adieu. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'un instant de vrai bonheur vaut mille douleurs. N'oublie pas ça.'

Harry hocha la tête en silence. Il resta songeur un moment puis sourit.

-'Je n'aurais jamais cru dire sa un jour, mais tu as entièrement raison !' dit-il en soupirant.

-'Bien sûr que j'ai raison !' s'exclama Ron en éclatant de rire. 'Harry…je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer autant et s'empêcher de sortir ensemble depuis des années ! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, j'en suis sûr.'

-'Tu veux dire qu'elle t'en a parlé ?' demanda Harry en sentant ses entrailles se tortiller.

-'Non, mais bon, je sais, c'est tout. De toute façon, vaut mieux se risquer à tout lui avouer avant qu'elle croit que tu ne l'aimes pas, sinon elle pourrait aller voir ailleurs et faire des erreurs…si son sentiment est réciproque, tu auras trouver la femme de ta vie, et si ce ne l'est pas, eh bien, au moins tu auras essayé…'

Harry ne répondit pas. Il songea à la vie qu'il rêvait d'avoir, à la porte qui lui était ouverte, à ce qu'il souhaitait depuis tant d'année. Pouvait-il vraiment vivre tout ça ?

-'Allez…c'est le temps d'aller souper, tout le monde nous attend,' dit Ron en ouvrant la porte.

Harry le suivit sans répliquer, toujours songeur. Il salua tout le gens présent d'une poignée de main machinal, puis prit place à la table. Il ne parla pas beaucoup, resta à l'écart. Il devait réfléchir à propos de ce que Ron avait dit. Il sentait ses sentiments se chamailler à l'intérieur, se pousser les uns sur les autres pour avoir le dessus…

-'Harry ?'

Le jeune homme sursauta. Le souper était fini et les invités passaient maintenant au salon. Il n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette, ni converser avec les autres.

-'Tu es sûr que ça va ?' demanda Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de lui. 'Il se passe quelque chose ?'

Harry la fixa un moment. Elle était si belle…

-'Écoute, on va rentrer, d'accord ?' dit-elle en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. 'Il est tard.'

Le Survivant hocha de la tête. La rouquine lui sourit puis alla parler à Ron et Hermione. Il la vit s'expliquer en le pointant, et les deux futurs parents approuvèrent en silence. Ils embrassèrent Ginny, qui les salua et revint vers Harry.

-'Allez, viens…'

Ils arrivèrent à leur appartement une dizaine de minute plus tard. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et invita Harry à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle lui servit à boire, quelque chose d'assez fort pour soulager momentanément ses problèmes, puis s'assit en face de lui.

-'Dis moi ce qui ce passe, Harry…Tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais ça…'

L'Auror leva les yeux vers elle, plus perdu que jamais. Il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle en sa présence, ses sens ne lui obéissait plus. L'éclat de ses yeux, l'intensité de son regard, présentement voilés d'inquiétude, le rendait fou d'elle. Tout ses gestes, tout ses mouvements l'enivrait. Il savait sans aucuns doutes qu'il l'aimait. Mais pas s'il pouvait se permettre de risquer sa vie pour un instant de bonheur…Le seul fait de savoir qu'il la ferait souffrir lui torturait l'esprit et bloquait la porte de son cœur.

-'Je…je…'

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ! Il n'arrivait pas à sortir ce simple mot ! Son cœur lui criait de lui déclarer son amour mais sa tête lui refusait. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! À ce moment, il aurait aimé disparaître du monde, tout aurait été plus simple.

-'Je…ne peux pas…je ne sais plus ce que je veux…voir Ron et Hermione si heureux…j'aimerais vivre tout ça. Je ne veux plus mourir sans avoir vécu le vrai amour, sans avoir vu grandir mes enfants…Autrefois, je me foutais de mon futur, j'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir, je voulais mourir…mais je ne veux plus. Je ne veux pas passer à côté du bonheur que tout le monde peut vivre…'

Ginny lui sourit tendrement et posa une main sur sa main.

-'Tu penses toujours aux autres, Harry…Ce n'est pas mal, c'est même très brave…mais as tu déjà pensé à toi un peu ?'

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Ne passerait-il pas pour un égoïste s'il pensait à lui ? Tant de gens comptait sur ses prouesses, sa présence, la survie du monde des sorciers dépendait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

-'Ce n'est pas un crime de parfois penser à soi…comment veux tu être heureux si tu ne t'écoutes pas un peu ? Toi aussi, tu as droit à ça…'

-'Je…je ne passerais pas pour…un sans cœur qui ne pense qu'à lui ?' demande timidement Harry en baissant la tête.

Ginny éclata de rire et le jeune homme sentit un agréable frisson lui parcourir le corps.

-'Tu as déjà tant fait pour tout ces gens,' répondit-elle avec sourire. 'Tu as toujours été la pour eux, et ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es dans cette situation là. S'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que toi aussi tu as besoin d'amour, d'attention et d'amitié…ce sont des connards, ne les écoute pas.'

Harry éclata de rire. Ginny avait dit ces derniers sur un ton mi doux, mi agacé. Drôle de mélange !

-'Enfin un sourire sur ton visage !' s'exclama t'elle, ravie. 'Je suis sûr que tu vas prendre la bonne décision par rapport à tout ça…bon, il serait peut-être temps d'aller se coucher, il est tard et je travaille demain.'

Elle se leva et lui souhaita bonne nuit en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

-'Gin, att- !'

Harry voulut l'intercepter mais il était trop tard, elle avait fermer sa porte. Il soupira en se levant à son tour et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos dans son lit puis soupira en fermant les yeux. À sa grande surprise, tout commençait à s'éclaircir dans sa tête. Ginny avait raison. S'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper un peu de lui, il finirait par ne plus vouloir vivre. Ce qui voudrait dire que tout le monde succomberait au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui…maintenant, il se devait de penser un peu à lui. Dès que possible, il dirait à Ginny qu'il était fou d'elle, que son cœur ne battait que pour elle. Oui, il était maintenant temps qu'il passe à l'action !

(Retour au présent)

-'Je n'avais jamais été si sûr de moi à ce moment là,' raconta Harry en se grattant le menton. 'Et je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi depuis des années ! J'avais rêvé d'elle cette nuit là. Le plus beau rêve que j'ai fait dans ma vie entière. Mais je t'évite les détails ! Ce souvenir là, je le garde pour moi…'

Harry sourit pour lui même en gravant _Ginny_ dans le sable, sur le sol. Depuis qu'il était enfermé, des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire avaient fait surface. Il pouvait maintenant se remémorer des détails très précis, bien que les images pouvaient être quelques fois flous dans sa tête.

-'Je m'étais mis en tête de lui dire, coûte que coûte, que je l'aimais.' poursuivit le Survivant après un moment de silence. 'Mais ce ne fut pas aussi facile que je le croyais…'

(Retour au passé :P)

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, et sourit en sentant le soleil lui réchauffer tranquillement le dos. Il venait de faire un rêve merveilleux, et pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit reposé. Il se leva avec entrain, persuadé que cette journée allait être merveilleuse. Rien ne pouvait ébranler sa bonne humeur. La nuit qu'il venait de passer avait été décisive pour lui, il se devait de déclarer son amour à Ginny. Et cette fois, il ne reculerait pas.

Il prit sa douche en sifflotant, s'habilla puis alla à la cuisine. Il pensait y retrouver la jeune fille, mais un simple mot traînait sur la table.

_Salut Harry,_

_J'ai dût partir plus tôt pour une urgence._

_À ce soir,_

_Ginny_

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules. Il aurait aimé lui parler, mais après mûre réflexion, il se dit qu'il pourrait revenir plus tôt du travail et préparer quelque chose de spécial. Les filles avaient l'habitude d'aimer les choses romantiques. Alors, il le serait ! Il serait même près à tout faire pour elle…

Le Survivant se rendit au Ministère pour une autre journée de travail. Il parcourut les couloirs en saluant les gens, affichant un sourire rayonnant.

-'Salut les gars !' s'exclama t'il joyeusement en poussant la porte du bureau.

Ron et Stu se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués par la bonne humeur de leur collègue. Ils le regardèrent d'une manière suspecte, se rapprochant de lui pour en savoir plus.

-'Dis donc toi, qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ?' demanda Ron en appuyant les mains sur le bureau pour lui faire face. 'C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire sans raison…'

-'Même après une nuit très chaude, tu ne souris pas comme ça,' remarqua Stu en croisant les bras. 'Tu as enfin eu la petite rouquine ?'

Ron lui lança un regard noir. Il s'approcha de lui lentement, prêt à lui lancer une remarque cinglante mais le jeune homme les intercepta.

-'Non, pas du tout,' répondit Harry pour les calmer. 'Disons que je vois la vie sous un jour nouveau. Ginny m'a fait réaliser que moi aussi j'avais droit à un peu de bonheur. Et je compte lui dire que je l'aime dès que j'ai l'occasion.'

Ron sourit, satisfait.

-'Voilà un bon nouvelle, vieux, il pourrait pas t'arriver mieux !'

Il se tourna ensuite vers Stu, plus sérieux et sec dans ses paroles.

-'Et toi, fais attention quand tu parles de ma sœur.'

Le rouquin fit signe à Harry qu'il était prêt à partir. Ils sortirent tous les deux du Ministère et commencèrent leur patrouille, allumant leur Captomètre. Après des heures de marche, il ne se passait toujours rien…

-'C'est tranquille aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas…' remarqua Ron en fronçant les sourcils. 'Je n'aime pas ça…sa sent mauvais.'

-'On ne se plaindra pas d'une journée de congé quand même !'

-'Non…mais je n'aime pas ça…quelque chose se prépare, j'en suis sûr.'

Harry haussa les épaules. Au loin, on entendit le tonnerre gronder. Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent les yeux aux ciels et virent des nuages sombres couvrirent rapidement l'horizon. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis vérifièrent autour d'eux. Harry se tourna lentement vers Ron, aux aguets.

-'Je commence à le sentir moi aussi…'

_Et voilà ! Pas trop sur un suspense ;) Alors, j'espère que vous avez apprécier ! N'oubliez pas les commentaires, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire ! On se revoit au prochain chapitre ;) _


	7. Chapitre 7

_J'ai été très productive en matière de chapitre c'est temps-ci ! En voici un nouveau à caractère un peu plus…dramatique. Vous verrez ;) Merci pour tous les Reviews, c'est grandement apprécié ! Unanimement à date, tout le monde est pour la survie d'Harry…j'en prend note…mais je ne sais pas encore comment Harry pourra Alors, bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 7**

Harry et Ron frissonnèrent en sentant une brise glacée souffler contre leur peau. Une odeur âcre flottait dans l'air et un silence agressant planait sur eux. Instinctivement, les deux jeunes hommes mirent leur main sur leur baguette, prêt à se défendre. Ils étaient bien loin de se douter de ce qui se passait au moment même…

Leur Captomètre se mirent à vibrer intensément. Harry prit rapidement les coordonnées et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'attaque venait d'un parc près de chez lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui affichait la même expression que lui, puis hocha de la tête. Il ferma les yeux en s'imaginant l'endroit où il voulait aller, et transplana. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, il se fit bousculer et tomba par terre. Surpris par cette soudaine attaque, il se retourna vivement en pointant sa baguette magique bien droit devant lui. Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée. Ce n'était pas seulement une petite attaque comme il arrivait à chaque jour, mais une vraie bataille ! Des dizaines d'Aurors et encore plus de Mangemorts se battaient avec violence un peu partout dans le parc. Des étincelles inondaient le ciel autour de lui et il dût rouler sur le côté pour ne pas être toucher par un sort. Il se releva rapidement, toujours sous le choc. Que ce passait-il ici ? Voldemort s'était toujours montré très discret dans ses activités, et un attaque en plein jour, dans un endroit aussi exposé n'était pas habituel. Avait-il changé ses plans ? Depuis deux mois, le Ministère n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de leur espion. Les craintes de sa mort commençait peu à peu à se faire plus évidente. Par contre, chaque fait et geste qu'ils faisaient étaient su des Mangemorts, ce qui voulait dire qu'une fouine était toujours parmi eux…

-'Harry, derrière toi !' s'écria Ron, qui se battait déjà avec un homme à cagoule.

Un bras entoura le cou du jeune homme, l'empêchant de respirer. Harry réagit aussitôt en lui assenant un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il lui fit ensuite face pour le frapper au visage deux fois, et l'assommer d'un coup de pied. Il le stupéfia rapidement et se jeta sur un autre Mangemort, qui faisait passer un mauvais quart d'heure à un de ses collègue.

-'Le Ministère ne peut pas se passer de nous, alors !' s'exclama Harry en débarrassant Ron d'un des deux hommes qui l'attaquait. 'Tu sais ce qui se passe, toi ? Ce n'est sûrement pas la grande surprise que Voldemort nous prépare, c'est impossible…Attention !'

Ron baissa la tête et Harry frappa l'homme encagoulé en plein visage et senti le nez de sa victime se casser sous le choc. Celui-ci tituba un moment en poussant un grognement rauque mais l'Auror ne put le stupéfier car il avait déjà prit la fuite.

-'Je ne sais pas,' répondit Ron en se relevant, le souffle saccadé. 'Mais ce n'est pas pour s'amuser, cette fois, ils ont un but en tête, c'est certain. Tu as vu, ils se battent…Derrière toi !'

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui se baissa et Ron qui assomma l'homme qui les attaquait. Le Survivant se releva en le remerciant.

-'Tu crois qu'il prépare quelque chose ?' demanda Ron, toujours sur la défensive.

-'Je ne sais pas, mais il nous faut des renforts ! Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux !'

D'autres Mangemorts étaient apparu depuis le début de la bataille et étaient maintenant beaucoup plus supérieur en nombre que les Aurors. Par chance, d'autres membres du Ministère apparurent quelques instants plus tard, dont Charlie qui transplana juste à côté d'eux.

-'Salut, petit frère ! Nous voilà pour leur botter les fesses !'

-'Charlie ? Je te croyais en Finlande !'

-'Oui, mais bon, le Ministère a rappeler tout ceux qui était apte à se battre, pour des renforts. Il paraît que la situation en Angleterre est la pire. J'y vais ! À plus, les gars !'

Il disparut ensuite pour se fondre à travers la foule, qui continuait à se battre et à jeter des sorts. La pluie se mit à tomber, tout d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus rapide.

-'Tout ça va finir mal !' cria Harry en jetant un charme sur un Mangemort.

L'herbe était déjà taché de sang et des trous noirs fumant parsemaient le sol. La pluie n'arrangeait rien à ce tableau, car la terre commençait à être glissante et ralentissait leur mouvement. Ils se devaient d'être plus vigilant pour ne pas tomber.

-'Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi ont-ils organisés ça ?'

-'N'essaye pas de comprendre, Harry, et bats-toi !'

On ne voyait maintenant presque plus le sol maintenant. Des corps jonchaient la terre, Aurors comme Mangemorts, et l'odeur du sang était de plus en plus présente.

-'Je vais aller me renseigner, tu peux te débrouiller sans moi ?'

-'D'accord, vieux, mais surveille tes arrières.'

Harry se mit à courir en direction du cœur de la bataille. Il évita de justesse un sort qui lui passa sous le nez, et sentit une main l'agripper. Il reçu un bon nombre de coup au visage et un sort d'immobilisation. Jurant contre lui-même, il essaya de se libérer du charme, mais il savait que c'était inutile. Il ne pourrait plus faire un geste avant d'être délivrer par un autre. Le jeune homme sentit soudainement une étrange sensation lui parcourir le corps, et il put à nouveau faire usage de ses membres. Il prit la main qui l'aidait à se relever, et remerciant le rouquin qui était venu à son secours.

-'Merci, Charlie,' dit Harry en se secouant un peu. 'Tu as des informations à me donner sur cette pagaille ?'

-'Les Mangemorts,' répondit le frère de Ron en jetant un sort sur un homme masqué qui courait. 'Ils possèdent des armes Moldus. J'en ai vu plusieurs avec des…fusils, c'est ça ? Et des couteaux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche à faire, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être une partie de plaisir pour eux !'

-'Oui, Ron avait remarqué ça tout à l'heure…ils ont un but, ils ne sont pas ici pour rien ou pour s'amuser. Derrière toi !'

D'un geste habile, Charlie se retourna et frappa son assaillant avec son coude, puis lui retourna le bras derrière le dos. Il le fit mettre à genoux, juste pour le plaisir de le voir sous son emprise, et le stupéfia.

-'Et un de plus !' s'exclama t'il, fier de lui. 'J'adore cette adrénaline !'

Harry sourit intérieurement. Charlie était sûrement le plus casse-cou des Weasley !

-'Attention !'

L'instant qui suivit se passa très rapidement. Charlie poussa le Survivant pour encaisser l'attaque d'un Mangemort qui se précipitait vers eux, un couteau à la main. Charlie reçu l'arme en plein ventre, et se retint de pousser un cri de douleur en sentant la lame dur et froide lui transpercer la chair. Un liquide chaud s'écoulait doucement de plaie alors que le Mangemort retirait son couteau du corps du rouquin. Harry regarda la scène avec effroi, impuissant. Il croisa son regard, nota ses yeux d'un gris glacial, et entendit un rire aigu s'élever dans le parc, plus fort que tout autre bruit. Tous les Mangemorts prirent alors la fuite en transplanant, laissant les Aurors et les membres du Ministère seuls au milieu du champ de bataille. Harry se releva rapidement, et aida Charlie en passant un bras sous ses épaules.

-'Pose moi par terre, vieux, ce sera moins douloureux,' lui dit-il en grimaçant.

-'D'accord,' répondit le jeune homme en l'aidant à s'asseoir. 'Laisse moi voir, je vais faire de mon mieux. Tu vas t'en sortir, ce n'est rien. La magie va tout arranger.'

Un frisson d'inquiétude lui parcourut le corps. Et si la magie ne pouvait rien faire ? Il cacha son anxiétude sous un sourire qui s'efforçait d'être sincère.

-'On ne peut pas tout faire avec la magie…' lui dit Charlie en fermant les yeux. 'Les Moldus ont inventés des armes qui tue…si cette lame m'a transpercer un organe…je ne vais pas survivre, et tu le sais…'

Son corps commençait à trembler et être secouer de spasmes. Le sang s'écoulait toujours de sa plaie, et Harry l'épongeait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son propre chandail.

-'Ne...Ne parle pas pour rien, tu vas te fatiguer…'

Charlie lui fit un faible sourire.

-'Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…je serai très bien où je vais aller…'

-'Ne dis pas ça ! Charlie…tu vas survivre…on va t'amener à St-Magouste, tu vas voir…ils vont te soigner, et tu vas bien aller…tu vas voir, tu vas survivre…'

-'Tu sais…je suis content de mourir pour une bonne raison,' murmura le rouquin en ignorant ce qu'Harry avait dit. 'J'aurais sauvé ta vie, et dans un sens la terre entière…car sans toi, nous sommes tous perdus…c'est une bonne mort, tu ne trouves pas ? Je serai mort en héros. Pas un aussi grand héros que toi, mais-'

-'C'est toi le véritable héros, Charlie,' coupa Harry, la gorge nouée. 'Car toi tu as une famille qui peut être fière de toi, et aux yeux de qui tu comptes plus que tout…Moi, j'aurais beau sauver la terre entière, je ne pourrai jamais revenir chez moi et serrer mes parents dans mes bras en leur assurant que je vais bien…Au yeux du monde entier, je suis seulement l'arme qui servira à ramener la lumière…'

-'Tu as une famille, Harry…Tu nous as nous. Une famille, ce n'est pas seulement un lien du sang, mais aussi du cœur.' Charlie s'interrompit un moment et toussota en grimaçant. Du sang s'écoula de sa bouche, mais il poursuivit tout de même. 'Tu sais, je t'ai toujours considéré comme un de mes frères, et j'ai toujours veillé sur toi, comme je l'ai fait pour Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny…bon sang, vous me manquez déjà…'

Harry étouffa son sanglot, et hocha de la tête. Ses yeux et sa gorge brûlait alors qu'il essayait de refouler l'émotion qui voulait jaillir de lui. Il se força à sourire malgré lui et le rassurer une nouvelle fois, mais sa croyances s'affaiblissait. Charlie s'éteignait doucement, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

-'Promet moi une chose, Harry,' marmonna t'il en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. 'Promet moi de ne pas croire que tu m'as tuer et que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose ou que s'aurait dût être toi…'

Harry sentit que ce serait une bien dure promesse à tenir, mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Il regarda Charlie fermer les yeux, le cœur transpercer par la douleur.

-'Et n'oublie pas,' Il prit une grande respiration qui sembla lui coûter un effort surhumain. 'N'oublie pas de prendre soin de Ginny…Elle a bien beau être une femme maintenant, mais pour moi, elle restera toujours ma petite sœur, mon unique petite sœur…veille sur elle, Harry, je compte sur toi. Je te fais confiance.'

Il fit un dernier petit sourire, qui resta marquer sur son visage lorsqu'il expira. Harry ne sut pas ce qui ce passa par la suite. Son esprit entra dans une confusion totale, et la seule chose que sa mémoire voulait bien se rappeler c'était des images des rues dans lesquelles ils marchaient. C'était comme si tout s'était envolé. Dans son monde, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de son. Il marchait lentement, à la manière d'un zombie, fixait ses pieds et relevait parfois la tête pour regarder devant lui. Mais il ne savait pas où il était. Il marchait, tout simplement. Parfois, une petite voix lui disait certaine chose, mais il n'arrivait pas toujours à discerner ce qu'elle disait. Il aurait aimé la chasser et lui dire de le laisser tranquille, mais elle revenait sans cesse, peu importe ce qu'il lui disait. Alors, il essayait tout simplement de l'ignorer. Dans le fond, il ignorait tout. Il ne savait même qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là, à marcher. Il n'entendit pas Ginny s'inquiéter de le voir entrer ainsi dans l'appartement, couvert de boue et de sang, le regard perdu. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui c'était vapeur et brouillard…

Mais elle se dissipait peu à peu. Elle disparaissait tranquillement, et des bribes d'images commençait à faire surface. Le ciel…la pluie…la bataille…le sang…Charlie…Dans un sursaut violent, il reprit contact avec la réalité. Il sursauta si fort qu'il se sentit chavirer, et après une chute qui lui parut éternelle, il heurta le sol de plein fouet. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en gémissant, le seul souvenir de Charlie qui gisait dans ses bras lui brûlait l'âme. C'était de sa faute, s'aurait dût être lui ! Il s'était sacrifier pour le sauver, alors qu'Harry méritait bien plus de mourir que lui.

-'Harry ?'

Il tourna la tête vers la voix, et le visage de Ginny apparut devant ses yeux. À sa vue, il ne put s'empêcher d'être rouge de honte. À cause de lui, Ginny avait perdu un frère. Elle qui l'aimait tant…tout le monde l'aimait. Lors de son séjour au Terrier, Harry avait tissé des liens avec toute la famille, mais surtout avec Charlie. Peut-être pas autant que Ron, mais il appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie. Et il était parti maintenant, par sa faute…

-'Dis moi ce qui ce passe, tu ne parles pas ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Ron va bien ?'

Harry leva des yeux humides vers elle, la gorge et le cœur brûlant. Il se devait de lui dire, il n'avait pas le choix.

-'C-Charlie…' commença t'il, mais sa voix se brisa.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire ces mot. Il avait pourtant des dizaines de fois annoncer ce genre de nouvelle aux familles qui avaient perdu un proche, mais cette fois-ci, c'était plus dur. Trop dur.

-'Charlie ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Charlie ?'

Le jeune homme hocha difficilement la tête. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il attendit la réaction de Ginny. Elle finit par comprendre, en voyant que Harry ne répondait toujours pas, ce qui s'était passé.

Mais elle ne fit pas de crise. La jeune fille se contenta de se laisser tomber sur une chaise, assommée par la nouvelle, et Harry vit de nombreuses larmes couler sur ses joues. C'était de sa faute si maintenant elle pleurait. C'était de sa faute si elle avait mal…

-'Ginny…je m'excuse…' marmonna t'il en se levant.

Celle-ci le regarda partir sans comprendre. Elle resta un moment immobile, puis se leva pour se jeter à sa poursuite. Lorsqu'elle le rejoint, plus loin sur la rue, elle était déjà trempée de la tête aux pieds.

-'Dis moi ce qui s'est passé…' lui dit-elle en lui empoignant le bras pour ne plus qu'il avance. 'S'il te plaît…j'ai le droit de savoir. Tu ne peux pas te défiler, comme ça…'

Harry n'osa pas lever les yeux vers elle alors qu'il racontait ce qui s'était passé. Il eut bien du mal à rapporter la mort de Charlie, mais il se devait de le faire, pour elle. Il s'excusa une nouvelle fois et se remit en route. Il voulait quitter cet endroit, et quitter à tout prix Ginny. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle lui en veuille.

-'Harry…'

Le jeune homme sentit une main l'agripper doucement. Il se retourna et rencontra le regard rougit de Ginny.

-'Pourquoi tu cherches à me fuir…' murmura t'elle en pleurant de plus belle. 'Je suis loin de t'en vouloir, ce n'était pas ta faute. Ne t'en vas pas, s'il te plaît…Charlie est parti, ne fait pas pareil, ce serait trop dur…'

La rouquine se rapprocha un peu. Il pouvait voir chaque larme perler à ses yeux.

-'Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie…'

Elle éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans ses bras. Harry resta surpris de ce geste, mais n'hésita pas une seconde à la consoler. Il la berça longuement, après l'avoir entouré de ses bras, puis remarqua qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps.

-'Viens, on rentre, tu es complètement gelée,' lui dit-il en l'entraînant à l'intérieur. 'Je te fais couler un bain, ça va te réchauffer.'

-'Vas-y d'abord, tu en as plus besoin que moi…' répondit-elle avec un petit rire, qui ressemblait plus à un hoquet. 'Je vais attendre…'

Harry s'enferma alors dans la salle de bain, après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien. Il appuya sa tête contre le miroir, soupirant à l'idée du grand vide qu'il allait y avoir sans Charlie. Il avait déjà vu des morts, souvent des proches, mais celle-ci avait été beaucoup plus douloureuse. Mais en tant que Survivant, Auror et futur meurtrier, il se devait de rester fort.

Il prit rapidement sa douche, se récura de toute boue et sang, puis s'habilla. Il prit une grande respiration avant de cogner à la porte de la chambre de Ginny, encourageant son esprit à être assez fort pour supporter cette épreuve. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il la vit, pencher sur des photos.

-'Ce sont de beaux souvenirs…Charlie prenait toujours soin de Ron et moi…'

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, le cœur en miette de voir les trois Weasley sur une des photos, heureux.

-'Même que, en Égypte, Charlie restait avec moi lorsque Maman ne voulait pas que je visite quelques endroits…il s'est toujours beaucoup occupé de moi.'

Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues alors qu'elle caressait le bout de papier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

-'Il va me manquer…'

Harry la prit de nouveau dans ses bras où elle sanglota doucement, la tête contre son épaule. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser et l'incita ensuite à se coucher. Il la recouvrit avec sa couverture, déposa un baiser sur son front, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre silencieusement.

-'Ne pars pas, Harry…' murmura t'elle d'une voix ensommeillée. 'Reste avec moi…'

Le jeune homme revint sur ses pas, et prit la place que Ginny venait tout juste de lui faire. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et elle appuya sa tête sur son torse. Harry avala avec difficulté ; il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit là, dans son lit, tout près d'elle. Intérieurement, il se jura de tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à Charlie. Il allait s'occuper de Ginny jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et veillerait à ce qui ne lui arrive rien. Mais le plus important de tout, ils allaient vivre heureux.

_J'aimerais premièrement remercier ma petite sœur pour son aide à l'écriture de la mort de Charlie, si vous avez versé une larme, c'est bien grâce à sa elle, ben, à cause d'elle TT et sa collaboration. Deuxièmement ,bon, je suis désolé pour Charlie, je sais que je n'ai pas parlé de lui avant, mais je devais avoir quelque chose d'un peu plus dramatique pour la suite des événements. / J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre ! Reviews seraient très apprécier, merci _


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà enfin le 8eme chapitre ! Il est un peu court, mais je crois que je vous ai assez fait attendre lol ! J'ai eu un été chargé et une rentrée occupée ! Jvais essayer de poster un peu plus souvent ;)

(Présent)

Harry s'arrêta un instant, attentif au silence, puis soupira. Il était habitué à la solitude, mais parfois il trouvait difficile de passer ses journées à attendre. Lorsque la présence de son ami imaginaire ne suffisait pas pour apaiser ce sentiment, il essayait de dormir en parlant à Ginny par ses pensées.

Ginny, c'est moi. Tu m'entends ?Je suis là. Je suis toujours vivant…Je pense encore à toi, mon amour. Tu es ma lumière dans cet endroit sombre. Ma seule lumière. J'espère que tu es heureuse. Je déteste penser ça, mais si tu t'es trouvé un autre mari, et que tu as maintenant des enfants, comme tu en a toujours voulu, alors je suis content pour toi. Si tu mords de nouveau dans la vie, j'en serai très heureux. C'est tout ce qui compte, ton bonheur. Tu te rappelles cette journée à Poudlard lorsque nous étions plus jeune ? Tu portais une robe bleue, et tu étais tellement belle. On est allé se promener, tu te souviens ? Dans les bois, derrière le château. On était sorti en cachette, sous ma cape, car tu voulais voir la pleine lune. J'ai tellement voulu te dire ''je t'aime'' à ce moment, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je suis resté à ta regarder alors que tu posais ta tête sur mon épaule pour fixer les étoiles…

Un bruit étrange ramena Harry à la réalité. Un murmure, à peine audible, une voix lointaine, sifflante, qui résonnait dans sa tête. Alerte, le cœur battant, le jeune homme se leva lentement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il avança de quelques pas, mais il était trop tard. La voix avait disparut.

Harry se secoua la tête. À force d'être enfermé dans ce cachot, il allait devenir fou ! Il se rassit, déjà exténué de sa journée, puis continua son histoire…

(Passé)

Harry se réveilla doucement, sans ouvrir les yeux, confortablement couché dans un lit qu'il n'était pas le sien. Les images de la veille lui revinrent en tête et il sentit une douleur lui transpercer le cœur alors que le visage de Charlie apparaissait devant ses yeux. Il resta immobile un long moment, se retenant de frapper un oreiller tellement l'injustice de son monde le faisait rager, puis se détendit peu à peu en enfouissant sa souffrance très profondément dans son âme.

Il entendit soudainement un petit gémissement près de son oreille, et ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Ginny se trouvait toujours à ses côtés, profondément endormie contre lui. Ses longs cheveux roux reposait derrière elle, comme de grandes flammes flamboyantes sur ses couvertures blanches. Harry retint son souffle, de peur de la réveiller et gâcher ce moment unique de la contempler, trait par trait. Il frôla son corps de sa main, l'a recouvrit de caresses invisibles, senti l'odeur sucré de sa peau, et posa un léger baiser, à peine perceptible, sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre contre le sien. Une brûlante envie naquit en lui, violente et sauvage, mais douce et tendre à la fois. Il voulait son corps comme il n'avait jamais désiré auparavant, une sensation si forte de se sentir en elle, de goûter à ses lèvres et à sa chair, de la posséder entièrement.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses principes le lui empêchait. Il ne pouvait pas profiter d'elle, il s'était jurer de ne jamais lui faire de mal, ni de la faire souffrir. Ginny comptait beaucoup trop à ses yeux pour gâcher ce qu'il avait dans une partie de jambe en l'air.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune fille à contrecœur, et sortit de la pièce après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil. Elle semblait si paisible…Avec un soupir, il ferma la porte derrière lui et se rendit à la cuisine. Son ventre criait famine, comme toujours. Mais il n'avait pas le goût de manger ; il avait assisté à plus d'une mort, mais celle d'un être proche lui était toujours plus difficile à accepter. Il referma la porte de son armoire après avoir regarder le contenu, découragé. Il vit alors sur le comptoir une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et la prit dans sa main, songeur. Il haussa des épaules et sortit un verre pour se servir…plutôt généreusement. Il ne buvait pas souvent, mais quand l'occasion se présentait, il n'arrivait pas à se poser des limites.

Il s'installa à la table, fixant le liquide ambré d'une regard vague, l'esprit ailleurs. Il en but une gorgée d'un geste lent, presque machinalement, puis grimaça en avalant la boisson amère.

-'Je croyais que tu en buvais souvent avec Ron, dans les bars ?'

Harry eut un rictus, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

-'C'est vrai,' répondit-il en tournant sa tête vers Ginny. 'Mais jamais plus de deux verres. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'habituer à ce goût.'

Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir dévoilé cette faiblesse. Mais Ginny ne se moqua pas de lui ; elle ne fit que hocher la tête et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Elle croisa les bras, comme une petite enfant ayant froid l'aurait fait, et soupira. Une larme glissa lentement sur sa joue, mais elle la chassa rapidement d'un revers de main.

-'Il faut que j'aie voir ma mère,' dit-elle finalement d'une voix sombre. 'Perdre un frère, ça fait mal, mais perdre un fils, ça doit être insupportable…Elle aura besoin de moi.'

Harry approuva en silence et repoussa son verre. Entendre parler Ginny ainsi, si forte contre la vie, meurtrissait son cœur. Elle voulait paraître solide, capable de prendre le mal des autres sur elle, mais au fond, elle était aussi fragile que n'importe qui, peut-être même plus.

-'Je vais venir avec toi,' murmura Harry en lui caressant tendrement le bras. 'Tu n'as pas à supporter ça toute seule. Je serai à tes côtés.'

Elle eut un mince sourire, puis appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle resta appuyée contre lui un bon moment, sans parler, se laissant bercer et consoler. Puis, elle se redressa lentement et plongea son regard embrouillé dans celui d'Harry. Le jeune homme sentit le monde fondre autour de lui ; il n'y avait plus qu'eux maintenant. Il replaça doucement une mèche rousse derrière l'oreille de Ginny, puis frôla sa joue, ses lèvres, son cou, ses cheveux avec une tendresse dont il ne se croyait pas capable. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, ni la forcer ; il voulait seulement profiter de ce précieux temps qu'il lui était accorder. Lentement, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent. Le cœur battant, Harry attendit l'impact de leurs lèvres. Il avait rêvé de cet instant depuis si longtemps ! Et là, dans quelques secondes, son rêve serait réalité…

La porte s'ouvrit subitement. Sursautant, Harry se leva rapidement et protégea Ginny de son corps, baguette sorti. Mais il baissa sa garde aussitôt avec un grognement.

-'On cogne avant d'entrer chez les gens, Hermione !' lança t'il en lui jetant un regard noir.

-'Ginny !' dit-elle en ignorant la remarque d'Harry et se précipitant vers la jeune fille. 'Oh je suis tellement désolée !'

Elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras en s'offrant leurs condoléances. Harry, découragé d'avoir manqué une si bonne occasion, regarda la scène sans rien dire. Il observa Hermione, et remarqua qu'un petit renflement commençait à se voir au niveau de son ventre. Il sourit intérieurement.

-'Je viens avec Ron et toi au Terrier,' dit Hermione d'une voix compatissante. 'Je viens t'aider à te préparer.'

-'Elle n'est pas infirme, tu sais ?' répondit Harry en roulant les yeux. 'Et j'étais là pour l'aider si elle en avait besoin.'

Il avait été sec en disant ces mots, mais il lui en voulait un peu d'avoir gâché ce moment unique.

-'Je le sais très bien,' répliqua t'elle d'un ton cassant. 'Mais tu n'es pas une femme, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'on ressent, donc tu ne peux pas agir en conséquences.'

-'Je fais de mon mieux, et pas besoin d'un livre « Comment comprendre les femmes pour les nuls » pour savoir comment agir !'

-'Eh bien je crois que tu devrais le lire ! Tu en apprendrais beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois !'

-'Ça suffit !' s'exclama Ginny en s'imposant entre eux. 'Harry, calme toi. Hermione, je te remercie, je vais me débrouiller seule. On ira au Terrier, tout les trois. Maintenant, arrêtez ces enfantillages ! Je me croirais revenu à Poudlard, c'est pas croyable !'

Harry et Hermione se turent aussitôt et baissèrent la tête, honteux. Ginny éclata de rire en voyant leurs expressions.

-'Je vais me laver et m'habiller, essayez de ne pas vous tuer pendant mon absence !'

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, après leurs avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Harry évita le regard d'Hermione, toujours un peu blessé par son interruption soudaine dans sa maison.

-'Oh !' s'exclama Hermione en portant sa main sur son ventre.

-'Est ce que ça va ?' s'inquiéta Harry en oubliant sa rancune en s'approchant d'elle. 'Tu vas bien ?'

Hermione eut un grand sourire.

-'Le bébé a bougé ! Il donne des coups de pieds ! Tu veux toucher ?'

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour devant l'enthousiasme de la nouvelle maman. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de son amie, et attendit quelques instants. Il sentit en effet de petits coups et ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir à ce contact.

-'C'est un miracle que tu portes en toi, Hermione,' murmura Harry plus pour lui-même que pour elle. 'Un vrai petit miracle…'

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent en transplanant au Terrier. Ils apparurent dans la cuisine et aperçurent Mrs. Weasley, acharné à faire à manger. Il y en avait partout. La table était jonché de pâtés, bouillons, ragoût, de gâteaux et biscuits, et les comptoirs étaient remplis de légumes, fruits, farine et autres composants servant à faire à manger. La mère des rouquins sursauta, et portant la main à son cœur en soupirant.

-'C'est vous, enfin,' dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. 'Vous tombez à pic, j'ai fait à manger et … euh … je … Assoyez-vous, assoyez-vous ! Laissez-moi juste…finir…je…Oh Harry, mon chéri ! Contente de te voir ! Tu vas bien, oui, à ce que je vois oui, bien sûr. Tu es sain et sauf…c'est bien…assieds toi, fais comme chez toi…je termine ceci…et euh…'

Ils échangèrent tous des regards inquiets devant les paroles presque incompréhensible de la mère des rouquins.

-'Maman, ça va ? Tu devrai peut-être t'asseoir…'

Ginny fit un mouvement pour l'aider, mais Mrs.Weasley la repoussa gentiment.

-'Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai tout ça à terminer…il va y avoir beaucoup de gens dans les prochains jours, je dois être préparer…il faut bien que je les reçoivent comme il se doit…des tas de gens…beaucoup de gens…ton père devrait arriver aujourd'hui, il revient de mission…et euh…je dois finir de faire à manger maintenant. Ginny, Hermione, aidez-moi si vous le voulez bien. J'ai…je dois faire des tartes aux bleuets…c'est…c'était le dessert préféré de Charlie…'

En prononçant le nom de son fils, elle éclata en sanglots. Ginny et Hermione se précipitèrent sur elle et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir.

-'Pourquoi mon petit Charlie,' dit-elle entre deux hoquets. 'Pourquoi lui ?'

Les filles essayèrent du mieux qu'elles pouvèrent de la consoler, lui apportant des mouchoirs et en la serrant dans leurs bras. Harry resta à l'écart, accompagné de Ron, mal à l'aise devant cette scène.

-'Je déteste la voir ainsi, c'est insupportable…' marmonna Ron entre les dents. 'Je tuerais l'enfant de chienne qui l'a tué…'

-'Ceci n'avancerait à rien, et tu le sais…' raisonna Harry d'une voix calme. 'La vengeance pourrait apporter plus de mal que de bien…surtout, ne fais aucunes conneries. Je ne suis pas sûre que ta mère supporte de perdre un autre fils, qu'Hermione trouve facile la disparition de son mari et que ton fils soit heureux de grandir sans père.'

Ron ne répondit rien. Il fixa le vide un instant, puis soupira.

-'Tu as raison…Merlin que je déteste m'avouer vaincu !'

-'Tu n'es pas vaincu, tu es juste plus intelligent. Ce sont des jeux d'enfants, et c'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent. Que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup.'

Ron resta silencieux encore une fois. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

-'Je tuerais quiconque touche ma femme et mon enfant, Harry…je jure sur ma propre tête que je me battrai et ferai souffrir le salaud qui fera du mal à ma famille…'

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui ne parla pas car il approuvait Ron intérieurement. Lui aussi ferait souffrir quiconque toucherait à un cheveux de Ginny…

Mrs. Weasley était inconsolable. Mais, tout comme Ginny, elle était une femme forte. Elle enferma ses sentiments en elle et se comporta comme il se devait. Par contre ses yeux la trahissait ; on pouvait maintenant y voir un voile de tristesse, imprégné dans son âme pour le restant de sa vie.

Eh voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ;)? C'est un peu plus léger, ya pas beaucoup de faits, c'est à suivre. C'était un chapitre pour me remettre dans le contexte lol j'avoue avoir oublier certaine affaire ! Il était vraiment temps que je me remettre à écrire ! N'oubliez pas, si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, laisser des reviews, sa fait tjs plaisir !


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le chapitre 9 ! J'espère que je suis dans les temps…j'avais dit dans une semaine ou deux mais je pense que ça fait 3…je m'excuse du retard ! Mais l'école prend pas mal de mon temps…ne vous inquiètez pas, je poursuis l'histoire et compte bien la finir ! Lisez la suite maintenant pour découvrir ce qui va se passer Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

**Chapitre 9**

Les semaines qui suivirent furent un vrai chaos. Non seulement Harry avait beaucoup de travail au Ministère, mais Ginny travaillait doublement à St-Magouste. C'était à peine s'ils dormaient ou mangeaient. Alors pour se voir, c'était presque impossible. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient, ils étaient souvent trop fatigués pour dire quoi que ce soit de plus élaboré que « bonne nuit ».

Le Ministère avait de nombreux problèmes. Après la bataille dans le parc, des attaques de Mangemorts furent signalées de partout dans le pays, ce qui impliquait qu'Harry et Ron devaient transplaner dans tout l'Angleterre afin de secourir les gens dans le besoins. L'espion du Ministère courait toujours, sans pouvoir être démasqué. Des mesures étaient prises, mais il semblait que les Mangemorts avaient plus d'un tour dans leurs sacs.

-'Bon sang que j'aimerais mettre ma main sur cette sacrée belette !' s'exclama Ron avec colère alors qu'ils revenaient d'une attaque plutôt violente qui avait eu lieu dans une église. 'Les tentatives du Ministère en offensive sont nulles ! On ne peut pas agir tant qu'il est là. Notre défensive est la meilleure, au moins, c'est ce qui nous permet de tenir le coup. Mais pour combien de temps ? On doit répliquer. Sinon, nous finirons par tomber.'

-'Les autorités ont déjà du mal à cacher ce qui ce passe aux moldus,' répliqua Harry en soupirant. 'Comment peuvent-ils essayer seulement de penser à ça alors qu'ils ont tant à faire à cause de tout ce qui se passe ? Ces foutus Mangemorts veulent s'assurer que nous sommes occupés à nettoyer leurs dégâts, comme ça ils savent que nous ne pouvons rien tenter. Nous ne sommes que de vulgaires jouets pour eux.'

-'De véritables pantins tu veux dire !' ajouta Stu en grommelant. 'Merlin que j'ai hâte que ça se finisse !'

Les deux autres approuvèrent en silence. Le ciel s'assombrissait au dessus de leurs têtes, annonçant une nuit sombre et froide.

-'Bon, moi je rentre les gars ! Soyez prudent.'

Harry et Ron le saluèrent puis reprirent la route. Ils s'engagèrent dans une rue délabrée, constatant les ravages que cette guerre produisait. Les maisons, ou ce qui en restait, étaient barricadées du mieux que leurs propriétaires avaient pu faire. Il n'y avait personne. Pas un chat. Seulement un silence de mort, de désastre.

-'Tu crois que le Mangemort que nous avons capturé peut nous en apprendre sur les plans de Tu-Sais-Qui ?'

Harry haussa des épaules.

-'Peut-être…' répondit-il en replaçant sa veste. 'Merde, mon manteau est déchiré. Je vais demander à Ginny de me le réparer.'

-'En parlant de Ginny, ça avance ?' demanda Ron avec un petit sourire.

Le survivant hocha de la tête en signe de négation.

-'Non…depuis la bataille, tout va si vite. On ne se voit presque plus, c'est à peine si on se parle. Je te jure, j'ai une malédiction sur moi, je n'ai pas de chance. Chaque fois que je veux lui dire, il y a toujours quelque chose qui arrive !'

-'T'inquiète pas, tu vas y arriver.' Le consola le rouquin en le poussant amicalement. 'Peut-être même plus vite que tu ne le crois !'

-'C'est déjà trop lent…Enfin ! Tu devrais rentrer avant qu'Hermione s'inquiète. Vas-y avant qu'elle t'arrache la tête !'

Ron fit une grimace. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, les hormones d'Hermione avaient pris le dessus et elle était beaucoup plus à fleur de peau qu'avant. Un instant elle pouvait rire aux éclats et tout de suite après pleurer comme une madeleine. La maternité avait de drôles d'effets sur les femmes !

-'T'as raison, je vais y aller. On se voit demain.'

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent. Harry transplana à quelques mètres de l'immeuble où il habitait, monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd, épuisé, puis entra dans son appartement en murmurant son mot de passe. Il y trouva Ginny, étendue sur le divan, le visage empreint de fatigue. En le voyant arriver, elle lui fit une place à ses côtés. Harry prit place en soupirant. La rouquine posa sa tête sur ses genoux, ce qui le surpris quelque peu, mais il se contenta seulement de sourire et de jouer doucement avec ses cheveux.

-'Longue journée ?' demanda t'elle après un moment.

Le jeune homme approuva.

-'Nous espérons que d'ici demain, il aura parler,' répondit-il après lui avoir raconté leur aventure dans l'église. 'Il pourrait nous être bien utile, ce Mangemort…'

Un silence s'installa, où ils profitèrent du rare moment de repos qu'ils avaient ensemble. Harry continuait de jouer tranquillement dans les boucles rousses de Ginny qui se laissait bercer par ce mouvement lent. C'était peut-être le moment de lui dire…ils étaient seuls, sans personne autour pour les déranger…oui, c'était le moment idéale, propice pour lui avouer…

-'Ginny ?'

Aucune réponse.

-'Ginny ?'

Il se pencha pour regarder son visage et remarqua qu'elle était profondément endormie. Jurant contre lui-même, il se leva lentement, pour ne pas la réveiller, puis la prit dans ses bras pour aller la déposer dans son lit. Il la contempla un instant, puis déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre. Il se jeta sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller et plongea dans un sommeil profond aussitôt.

Un mouvement réveilla le jeune homme brusquement. Il chercha sa baguette, sur ses gardes, mais une voix apaisante s'éleva de la pénombre pour le rassurer.

-'C'est moi.'

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Que faisait-elle là, dans sa chambre ? Dans l'ombre, il pouvait distinguer sa silhouettes, ses courbes parfaites, sans voir son visage. Elle était vêtue de sa tenue de nuit en soie. Ses jambes et ses épaules nues reflétèrent la lumière de la lune alors qu'elle fit un pas vers lui, révélant ainsi l'éclat de ses yeux bleus, où une lueur étrange brillait comme du feu.

-'G-Ginny ?'

Elle s'arrêta près de lui, et Harry pouvait maintenant la discerner complètement. Subjuguer par sa présence, il se força à respirer calmement pour ne pas montrer qu'il était mal à l'aise…et fou de désir. La rouquine dégageait une aura si puissante et séduisante à ce moment qu'il était impossible, pour n'importe quel homme, de ne pas succomber. Il se déplaçait avec tant de légèreté, c'était presque inhumain. C'est ce qu'elle était à ce moment…inhumaine.

-'Je peux dormir avec toi ?' demanda t'elle d'une voix timide. 'Je…je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai peur…'

Surpris par cette demande, le jeune homme bégaya sa réponse positive. Il lui fit une petite place dans son lit, et elle s'y installa en rougissant. Son odeur l'enivra aussitôt, éveillant tout ses sens. Un seul contact avec sa peau douce lui ferait perdre la tête. Comment pourrait-il tenir le coup ? Peut-être était-ce le temps pour lui de le dire, avant qu'elle s'endorme ? Il se le devait, maintenant. Maintenant.

-'Ginny ?'

-'Hum ?'

Harry jubila intérieurement qu'elle soit encore éveillée. C'était le moment idéale pour lui dire qu'il ne vivait que pour elle, qu'il l'adorait depuis toujours et qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés.

-'Tu te rappelles il y a quelques temps, au souper chez Ron et Hermione…' commença t'il lentement d'une voix hésitante. 'Tu m'as dit que j'avais le droit d'être heureux, moi aussi.'

La jeune fille se tourna pour lui faire face et plongea son regard féerique dans celui d'Harry, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-'Oui…je m'en rappelle. Pourquoi ?'

Le survivant prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre. Il se mordit la lèvre ; plus question de reculer.

-'J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi…et je me suis avoué que oui, j'avais le droit d'être heureux. Et je me suis rendu compte que je l'étais déjà depuis un certain temps. En fait, ce bonheur qui m'habitait et m'habite toujours, viens de toi depuis que tu es revenue auprès de moi.'

Elle le fixa intensément et il pouvait sentir qu'elle frémissait d'impatience. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, puis le visage.

-'Je t'aime, Ginny.'

Elle sourit et une nouvelle lueur apparut dans ses yeux. Elle posa une main sur la sienne avec un petit rire.

-'J'ai cru que tu ne me le dirais jamais…'

Elle approcha son visage. Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres, l'amour qui émanait de son corps alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, le cœur grand ouvert pour recevoir l'amour qu'Harry souhaitait lui donner. Et voilà, enfin, le moment tant attendu est arrivé ; elle lui présentait l'entrée des portes de son cœur. Ils fusionneraient leurs lèvres et leurs âmes en un seul baiser inoubliable, ce baiser dont Harry rêvait depuis si longtemps…

-'Harry ! Réveille toi bon sang !'

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Déstabilisé, il chercha pendant un moment d'où venait la voix qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à la lumière et il ne voyait rien.

-'Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !'

Ron tappait du pied à côté de son lit, attendant impatiemment que son ami revienne dans le monde réel. Harry se redressa et prit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se tourna vivement vers la place libre à côté de lui, et poussa un juron en comprenant que tout ce qui venait de ce passer n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple et misérable rêve.

-'Ça va, vieux ?'

Le jeune homme grogna. Ron leva un sourcil, confus.

-'C'est Ginny ?'

-'Oui…non…enfin…c'est compliqué.'

Harry se leva tranquillement, découragé, et remarqua qu'il avait toujours les vêtements qu'il avait mit la veille. Il soupira puis se dirigea vers sa commode.

-'Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ron ?' demanda t'il en fouillant dans ses tiroirs en désordre. 'Pour que tu viennes dans mon appartement si tôt le matin pour me réveiller de ta propre voix, ce doit être grave…'

-'Très grave !' s'exclama le rouquin avec colère. 'Le Mangemort, il s'est échappé ! Ce sale con ! Il s'est enfuit !'

-'QUOI !' répondit Harry en se tournant vers son collègue. 'C'est impossible, non ! Il ne peut pas ! Comment as-t'il fait ? Je croyais qu'il était bien gardé !'

Ron croisa les bras en grommelant.

-'Il ne s'est pas enfuit seul. Il a été aidé. On a retrouvé les sorciers qui le surveillaient inconscients, sous un charme étrange. Ce qui veut dire que ce trou du cul d'espion a encore fait des siennes.'

-'Ce Mangemort savait donc quelque chose que nous ne devons pas savoir, et il a risqué sa couverture pour le faire s'enfuir. Les informations devaient être importantes…' dit Harry d'un air songeur. 'Les gardes ont vu qui a fait le coup ?'

Ron hocha de la tête en signe de négation.

-'Non…Ils ont entendu un sort être murmuré mais c'est tout. Noir complet par la suite. Black out.'

Harry resta silencieux un moment. Il changea de chandail et invita Ron à le suivre pour aller prendre un café dans la cuisine.

-'Le Mangemort a été identifié ?' demanda t'il alors qu'il sortait deux tasses de son armoire.

-'Oui…C'était Eddie Mitchels. Il travaillait pour Fleury & Bott.'

L'Auror déposa les boissons chaudes devant eux.

-'Mitchels…d'accord. Et les sorciers qui gardaient la porte, ils étaient sous un charme. Lequel ?'

-'Hmmm…_Comosinas_, si je m'en souviens bien…'

Harry resta songeur un instant, jouant lentement avec la cuillère qui se trouvait dans son café. Il devait rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

-'_Comosinas_…ça me dit quelque chose…' murmura t'il pour lui-même. 'Ça ne te dit rien toi ?'

-'Hum ?' répondit Ron d'un air absent. 'Oh…non…quoi que…oui, attend, oui j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…'

Un silence s'installa pendant que les deux hommes réfléchissaient. (Sniff sniff….sa sent pas le brûler ?Jk :P )

-'Vous avez l'air songeur, les gars,' fit une voix ensommeillée derrière eux. 'Vous voulez un bon petit déjeuner ? J'ai un jour de congé pour la première fois en deux semaines…ça se fête !'

Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier. Ginny s'acharna au dessus des fourneaux, munie de sa baguette et baillait en guidant les ingrédients et les plats. Bientôt, une agréable odeur de nourriture se répandit dans l'air et la jeune fille déposa les assiettes sur la table en leur souhaitant un bon appétit.

-'Et puis Ron, comment se porte Hermione ?' demanda t'elle en prenant place à côté d'Harry. 'Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir ces temps-ci…'

-'Bien…' répondit son frère après avoir avalé une énorme bouché de crêpe. 'Disons qu'elle mange autant que moi, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible ! Et elle a aussi…disons…plus d'appétit qu'avant. J'en arrache parfois.'

Ginny éclata de rire. Elle fixa son frère en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, un geste qui chavira complètement le survivant.

-'Tu vas faire un bon père, Ron, j'en suis sûre…Comme il a du Weasley dans le sang, pas de doute qu'il sera beau ! Et-'

-'Et roux,' ajouta Harry en marmonnant, un sourire aux lèvres.

-'Et intelligent, mon cher ! Avec Hermione comme mère, il a beau être roux, il détruira tout les stéréotypes ! Il sera aussi intelligent qu'elle, sinon encore plus vif d'esprit !'

-'Ne m'en parle pas,' lança Ron, piteux. 'J'ai peur qu'il ne le soit plus que moi avant ses quatres ans ! Je le vois déjà me reprendre sur des mots imprononçables que les enfants de son âge ne serait pas capable d'épeler ! Hermione insiste pour se charger de son éducation…'

-'Oh là là, c'est sérieux…' soupira Harry, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

-'Tu l'as dit…'

Ils finirent leurs assiettes et après avoir fait la vaisselle, Ron les quitta en prétextant qu'en tant que futur père, il se devait d'être à la maison et disponible pour répondre aux besoins de sa femme qui, elle, se chargeait de fabriquer le bébé. En d'autres mots, il devait agir en esclave pour ne pas dormir sur le fauteuil du salon. Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent donc seuls, ayant une journée complète de libre devant eux.

Voilà pour le chapitre 9 ! Le 10 est déjà entamé ! Alors…pas trop déçu ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve, lol, désolé pour ceux et celles qui croyaient que le moment était enfin arrivé ! Merci pour les reviews, sa fait toujours plaisir de les lire Rendez vous au prochain chapitre !


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà enfin le 10eme chapitre ! Désolé de vous avoir fait autant attendre :S Le prochain sera plus rapide de publication, je vous le promet ! Et ceux qui se demande si Ginny et Harry finiront par enfin sortir ensemble eh bien….vous verrez ! Bonne lecture !

(Présent)

Harry se massa les tempes. Un mal de tête l'avait subitement assailli pendant qu'il s'usait la voix à conter son histoire. Mais il se devait de continuer. Il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil encore, il était trop tôt. Malgré la fatigue qui l'habitait en permanence, il n'arrivait jamais à bien dormir. Le sol et l'humidité était très dur à supporter, et les cauchemars encore plus.

-'Ginny…' murmura t'il d'une voix sombre en ramenant ses genoux contre son menton.

Étrangement, juste en prononçant le nom de sa bien-aimée, une douce chaleur le réchauffa de l'intérieur et lui donna le courage de poursuivre sa lutte. Sa lutte contre la mort.

(Passé)

-'Hum…tu as prévue quelque chose aujourd'hui ?' demanda le jeune homme en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Ginny resta songeuse un instant puis se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

-'Il faut que j'aille au Terrier, voir ma mère,' dit-elle en se levant subitement. 'Mes frères et moi y allons chacun notre tour quand nous pouvons, pour lui offrir du soutien. Les hiboux affluent chaque jour pour des condoléances et ce n'est pas ce qui la réjouit le plus…'

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en laissant un Harry décourager derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta en chemin puis se tourna vers le survivant avec un regard malicieux.

-'Mais je serai de retour de bonne heure. On pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose à mon retour ?'

-'O-oui, bien sûr !' répondit le jeune homme en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop surexcité. 'Je serai ici toute la journée. Je vais t'attendre.'

Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre pour se changer. Harry leva les poings au ciel en signe de victoire, plus heureux que jamais. Il allait passer une soirée entière avec Ginny Weasley, seul à seul.

La journée passa à une lenteur infini. Après avoir fait le ménage de sa chambre, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile, il se tourna les pouces en écoutant la télé et prit au moins 3 douches en moins de cinq heure pour se rafraîchir les idées. Puis la fin de l'après-midi arriva et son anxiété décupla.

-'J'ai le comportement d'un adolescent à angoisser pour une fille,' songea t'il avec un petit rire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, fraîchement sorti de la salle de bain. 'Bon, d'accord, une très belle fille, mais quand même…Bon sang, je me parle…c'est plus grave que ce que je croyais !'

Il chercha dans ses commodes sans se soucier du rangement qu'il venait tout juste de faire et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il enfila un chandail blanc un peu ajusté puis alla dans la cuisine, sans prendre la peine de refermer ses tiroirs maintenant en désordre. Il essaya de se coiffer un peu en voyant sa réflexion sur la vitre de la fenêtre mais abandonna bien vite la lutte. Peine perdue. Ses cheveux ne lui avait jamais obéit, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi aujourd'hui serait une exception.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement et Ginny entra en fredonnant. Elle déposa son manteau et enleva sa sacoche avant de rejoindre Harry qui l'attendait dans le salon. Elle se posta devant lui en souriant, et plongea son regard bleuté dans le celui du survivant.

-'Alors, que fais-t'on ?' demanda t'elle d'une voix enthousiaste. 'Tu veux sortir ?'

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le comportement de la rouquine. Elle avait une petite côté gamine, qui parfumait ses paroles d'une innocence de jeunesse, ce qui la rendait encore plus attirante. Elle avait tant d'énergie en elle !

-'C'est comme tu veux, je te laisse décider,' répondit celui-ci d'un ton amusé. 'Je n'ai pas de préférence.'

Les yeux de Ginny se mirent à briller. Elle le prit par le main et l'entraîna avec elle.

-'On va au cinéma ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller !'

Harry la suivit sans protester, trop heureux pour pouvoir répliquer. De toute façon, aller au cinéma était une très bonne idée. La lumière y serait tamisée, ce qui veut dire que l'ambiance serait plus intime, donc plus propice à sa déclaration. Cette fois, il sentait que c'était la bonne. Ce soir, il allait tout lui avouer.

Pendant le film, Ginny était beaucoup trop émerveillée par le fonctionnement du cinéma pour qu'Harry tente quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de savourer le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait, souriant devant la candeur du simple fait d'aller voir un film. Il adorait la voir ainsi, les yeux pétillants, sans se soucier des regards et des murmures qu'elle attirait sur elle. Lorsque le film se termina, Ginny siffla d'admiration.

-'Les moldus peuvent être très intelligent parfois !' dit-elle alors qu'il sortait de la salle. 'Ils peuvent faire bouger les gens sans magie, en capturant des images !'

Ils s'engagèrent dans nuit et prirent le chemin de leur maison. Ginny sautillait sur place en relatant les meilleurs moments du film alors qu'Harry surveillait les alentours.

-'Calme toi et arrête de regarder partout !' s'impatienta la jeune fille en lui prenant le bras. 'Qui serait assez fou pour t'attaquer, dis moi ?'

-'On est jamais trop prudent,' répondit le survivant en baissant un peu sa garde. 'Je ne veux pas qui t'arrive du mal, Gin.'

Un éclair traversa le ciel en les faisant sursauter et instinctivement, Harry se posta devant Ginny pour la protéger. La pluie se mit à tomber drue, détrempant leur vêtements en moins de quelques secondes.

-'Ce n'est que de la pluie !' dit la rouquine en éclatant de rire. 'Allez, viens t'amuser un peu !'

Elle le poussa un peu pour le provoquer et se mit à courir. Harry soupira mais sourit malgré lui. Il se lança à sa poursuite, lui laissant un peu d'avance puisqu'il courrait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle. Il finit quand même par la rattraper et la prit dans ses bras pour l'appuyer contre son épaule. Elle se débattit en riant, mais rien à faire. Elle se laissa porter jusqu'à leur appartement, où Harry, essoufflé, prononça le mot de passe en la déposant au sol. Ils rentrèrent en faisant la course et s'arrêtèrent seulement lorsqu'ils atteignirent le salon. Haletants, ils se fixèrent un instant en souriant, puis Harry se rapprocha doucement de la rouquine. Même les cheveux mouillés et en désordre, les vêtements détrempés et collant, Ginny restait magnifique, sublime. Quelques mèches s'étaient plaquées sur son front et le reste de sa chevelure descendait dans son dos, et sur sa poitrine qui montait et descendait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Sa peau était couverte de fines gouttelettes scintillantes sous les rayons lunaires, la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Il pouvait sentir ses tremblements d'où il était, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir froid. Au contraire, un étrange feu brillait au fond de ses yeux, révélant ainsi que, tout comme lui, elle n'était pas insensible à ce qui se passait en ce moment. Il savait qu'elle ne refuserait pas qu'il l'a prenne dans ses bras, l'embrasse, la touche. Il savait qu'elle serait docile, ou plutôt, conciliante. Et cette pensée ne fit qu'augmenter le désir déjà évident qui grandissait et grandissait toujours en lui. Il l'a voulait. Il voulait goûter ses lèvres, sentir chaque parcelle de sa peau sous ses doigts, partager ses secrets les plus intimes avec elle. Il l'a voulait plus que tout au monde. Peu importait la guerre, peu importait les sorciers, la magie ou bien même Voldemort, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de la faire sienne, pour toujours.

Harry leva lentement la main vers son visage, effleurant sa joue, repoussant les mèches humides et sentit ses entrailles prendre feu lorsqu'il la vit fermer les yeux et les rouvrir pour le fixer avec un regard fiévreux. Il lui caressa les cheveux, juste au niveau de la nuque, et elle frissonna à ce contact, joignant sa main à celle d'Harry, le rapprocha encore plus de lui. Pas besoin de mots. Juste des gestes et tout s'expliquait. C'était facile. Elle s'offrait à lui, sans parole. Un seul baiser et il savait que leur destin serait lié à jamais…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Hermione entra, rouge de colère, son ventre maintenant très proéminent puisqu'elle approchait de son terme. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, essuyant rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et se dirigea vers Ginny et éclata en sanglot dans ses bras. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarquer qu'une fois de plus, elle était arrivé au mauvais moment. Jurant tout haut, Harry se frappa le front avec sa main, complètement découragé.

-'Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?' demanda Ginny, inquiète. 'Dis moi ce qui t'arrive !'

Elle l'entraîna vers le fauteuil et la fit s'asseoir. Elle lui tendit ensuite un mouchoir et l'incita à parler.

-'C'est-c'est…Ron !' fit la jeune mère en éclatant en sanglot.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

-'Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?' s'empressa t'il de demander. 'Où est Ron ?'

Hermione fit la moue, se mouchant avec bruit.

-'Sûrement avec sa nouvelle petite amie !' cracha t'elle d'un air dégoutté. 'Cette belle grande rouquine avec qui je l'ai vu aujourd'hui !'

Ginny s'arrêta net, haussa les sourcils, puis eut un rictus.

-'Quoi ? Ron avec une autre fille ? Jamais !' répliqua t'elle d'une voix confiante. 'Il t'adore trop pour sa, Hermione. Tu dois sûrement faire erreur.'

-'Non ! Je l'ai vu ! Il la même serré dans ses bras !'

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Ron entra rapidement. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant Hermione et se précipita vers elle.

-'Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ! Partir comme ça sans me laisser de note ! Sans rien dire ! Je me suis fait un mal fou à savoir où tu étais !' s'exclama en la serrant ses bras. 'Ne me fais plus jamais ça !'

Hermione le repoussa sauvagement, et croisa les bras, le visage en feu.

-'Mione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?' demanda t'il, confus en voyant la réaction de sa femme.

Elle poussa une petite exclamation indignée mais aucun autre son ne sortit de sa bouche. Seules les larmes continuaient de couleur sur ses joues rouges. Ginny les regarda tour à tour, mal à l'aise, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Harry fut plus vite.

-'Elle croit t'avoir vu avec une autre femme…'

Ron sursauta.

-'Quoi ?' dit-il sous son souffle, comme s'il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. 'Mione…dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne peux pas penser ça !'

-'Eh bien oui, je le pense !' s'écria t'elle en plongeant son regard furieux dans celui de son mari.

Elle se leva avec difficulté et repoussa l'aide que Ron lui offrait.

-'Ne me touche pas !'

Il recula, horrifié, puis regarda Harry et Ginny avant de reporter son regard sur sa petite amie.

-'Je n'ai été avec aucune autre femme aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ?'

-'Ron-' commença Ginny mais elle fut coupé par Hermione qui s'avançait dangereusement vers le rouquin.

-'Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! Comment as-tu pu alors que je suis enceinte ! Je ne te plaisais plus, c'est ça ! Je n'arrivais plus à te satisfaire, dis le !'

-'Hermione-'

-'Non, Gin ! C'est pas la peine de défendre ton frère !'

-'Non, Hermione, écoute moi,' insista Ginny, mais cette fois-ci ce fut Ron qui explosa.

-'Je n'ai été avec aucune autre fille ! AUCUNE ! Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi hein ! Comment peux tu croire une seule seconde que je te trompe ? Comment tu peux croire une telle chose ! Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde ! Pourquoi est ce que je gâcherais tout ce qu'il y a entre nous alors que sa ma prit des années à ce que tu sois à mes côtés ! Ce serait insensé !'

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais de nouveau elle se fit couper par Hermione qui serrait fortement les poings pour se retenir de le frapper.

-'Parce que tu es un homme ! Et les hommes sont tous des salauds ! Maintenant que je n'ai plus les formes et la silhouette que tu aimais tant, que tu t'es servi de moi pour tes propres désirs, tu vas voir ailleurs !'

-'Hermione !'

-'Gin, ne te mêle pas de ça je te dis !'

-'Hermione ! Ne crie pas après Gin !'

-'Harry, la ferme !'

-'Hermione ! Arrête ! Tu dérailles !'

-'Je déraille ? Ah ! Elle est bonne ! Comment tu réagirais si j'étais au bras d'un autre homme alors que je t'avais dit que j'allais seulement chercher quelque chose au travail !'

-'Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?'

-'Hermione-'

-'Je n'ai pas fini, Gin !' répondit sèchement la jeune femme, puis elle se tourna vers Ron. 'Je t'ai vu ! Tu l'as serrais dans tes bras ! Tu allais seulement chercher quelque chose au travail ! Mon œil ! Tu en as profité pour rejoindre ta belle rouquine ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça, comment as tu pu…'

Elle éclata en sanglot.

-'Hermione !' essaya une fois de plus Ginny, découragée.

-'Tu te trompes complètement ! Je n'ai jamais été voir une autre femme !' s'exclama Ron avec colère, ignorant complètement sa sœur.

-'Bon, ça suffit !' s'écria la jeune fille, à bout de nerfs. 'Écoutez moi, tout les deux !'

Ron et Hermione se turent aussitôt, surpris par le comportement de Ginny.

-'Calmez-vous à la fin ! Ce n'est pas croyable…vous êtes tous les deux complètement idiots.'

Elle les regarda à tour de rôle, et voyant qu'ils attendaient la suite, elle poursuivit d'une voix calme :

-'Oui, Ron était avec une autre femme aujourd'hui et-'

-'Gin ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !' dit son frère, bouche bée. 'C'est n'importe quoi !'

-'Mais-' voulut poursuivre Ginny mais Hermione s'était jeté sur son mari et le frappait sur la poitrine avec ses poings.

-'Je le savais ! Tu m'as menti Ron ! Tu m'as menti !'

-'Non !' contesta la jeune fille en s'imposant entre eux. 'Il était avec une autre femme, et cette femme c'était moi !'

La pièce tomba silencieuse tout d'un coup, et Hermione la fixa, sans comprendre.

-'Impossible…tu étais chez ta mère cet après-midi…' balbutia t'elle en avalant avec difficulté.

-'J'ai demandé à Ron de me rejoindre pour m'aider à choisir un cadeau pour toi ! Je n'étais pas pour te le dire !'

Hermione plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ron, honteuse.

-'Je…je…suis désolée. Je…oh mon dieu, je m'excuse Ron, je…je ne savais pas…'

Il ne répondit pas, croisant les bras ses bras sur sa poitrine, offensé.

-'Parle moi, s'il te plaît, parle moi…' supplia t'elle en avançant un main pour lui caresser la joue.

Il recula, hors de portée. Elle resta figé de stupeur devant ce retrait, puis baissa lentement le bras, pleurant silencieusement. Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce, un silence inconfortable. Harry les regarda tour à tour, impuissant. Il fit signe à Ginny qu'ils devaient se retirer pour les laisser parler tranquille. Elle approuva d'un petit hochement de tête et ils sortirent discrètement de la pièce. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Ginny, content que la querelle soit presque terminée.

-'Ouf…avoir su que c'était pour faire autant de chicane, je n'aurais pas caché à Hermione le cadeau que je voulais lui faire pour la naissance de son enfant…'

-'Ne t'en veux pas Gin, tu ne voulais pas faire du mal…tu sais qu'elle saute vite aux conclusions depuis qu'elle attend ce bébé…ce n'est pas ta faute.'

Elle soupira avec un petit sourire.

-'Peut-être…' répondit t'elle distraitement, puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil. 'Où en étions-nous ?'

Harry sursauta. Mais avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, déjà Ginny était près de lui, les yeux fermés et les lèvres tendus. Elle s'offrait à lui…Et tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de tendre ses lèvres à son tour…un peu plus…à quelques centimètres encore…presque…

-'GIN !'

Ron tambourina fortement à la porte et entra aussitôt, pris de panique. Cette fois-ci Harry ne put contenir sa colère et coupa son meilleur ami dans sa course.

-'Désolé, mais ce sera pour une autre fois ! Retiens ce que tu as à dire et reviens plus tard !' dit-il en le repoussant vers la porte.

Mais Ron se débattit et glissa de la poigne d'Harry pour se précipiter sur sa sœur.

-'Gin ! Vite ! Herm-elle-…il est…temps ! Il faut que…tu viennes !' s'exclama t'il en cherchant ses mots. 'Elle…vite !'

Voyant que Ginny mettait du temps à comprendre, il lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna rapidement.

-'Amène toi !'

Il se retrouvèrent dans le salon et ils comprirent enfin pourquoi Ron s'était fait si insistant. Un main crispée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, l'autre sur son ventre, Hermione se forçait à respirer, le visage déformer par la douleur.

-'Oh Merlin…' murmura Ginny en se précipitant vers elle. 'Je suis là Hermione, ne t'inquiètes pas. Respire et tout ira bien.'

La jeune femme approuva de quelques mouvements brefs de sa tête et serra la mâchoire alors qu'une autre contraction lui torturait le ventre.

-'Ça va, Ron,' dit-elle en voyant son frère se précipiter vers sa femme, inquiet. 'Un accouchement peut prendre des heures. Reste avec elle, Harry et moi allons préparer quelques affaires et ensuite, nous la conduiront à St-Magouste.'

Harry se surprit de la confiance qu'il y avait dans la voix de Ginny.

-'Mais c'est vrai qu'après tout, c'est son métier,' pensa t'il en la voyant prendre le pouls de sa meilleure amie.

Elle fronça des sourcils alors qu'Hermione retenait un autre cri, serrant fortement la main de Ron. Elle regarda sa montre, attendit un peu, puis sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Un nuage de vapeur gris s'éleva et une masse indéfini se forma, changeant la couleur sombre pour du rose foncé. Ginny écartilla les yeux, bouche bée, puis croisa le regard d'Harry avant de le reposer sur Hermione qui supportait une autre contraction. La couleur de la vapeur vira au rouge presque aussitôt. Elle se leva rapidement et entraîna Harry à l'écart.

-'Prépare mon lit, des serviettes, de l'eau chaude et vite, c'est urgent.'

-'Qu'est-ce que qui se passe, tu m'inquiètes en agissant comme ça,' murmura t'il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, remarquant que la confiance s'était momentanément dissipée. 'Il se passe quelque chose de pas normal avec Hermione ?'

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune maman puis reporta son attention sur lui.

-'Elle est dilatée à 7 centimètres,' expliqua t'elle précipitamment.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle soupira de découragement.

-'Elle va avoir son bébé très très bientôt ! On a pas le temps de se rendre à St-Magouste, il faut que je le fasse moi-même et maintenant. À ce rythme là, dans moins d'une demi-heure, ce bébé poussera ses premiers cris.'

Harry sentit la panique monter en lui. Dans moins d'une demi-heure ? Un accouchement n'était pas supposé prendre des heures ?

-'Maintenant, s'il te plaît, vas faire ce que je t'ai dit, et ne t'inquiètes pas, je me charge du reste. Et ne prend pas cet air inquiet, tout ira bien.'

De voir Ginny reprendre confiance en elle le rassura et il approuva silencieusement avant de partir dans la salle de bain pour réunir ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Pendant ce temps, la rouquine retourna près de son frère et de sa belle-sœur.

-'Gin…' murmura Hermione entre les dents alors qu'elle appuyait ses doigts sur son ventre pour vérifier la position du bébé. 'Ce n'est pas normal, je le sais…Ce n'est pas supposé faire aussi mal…Dis moi la vérité, s'il te plaît, dis moi la vérité…'

Ginny lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-'Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'amène dans ma chambre, je vais m'occuper de toi. Wingardium Leviosa.'

Elle souleva Hermione avec le sort et la conduisit jusque dans la pièce ou déjà s'entassait les serviettes près du lit fraîchement fais.

-'On ne vas pas à St-Magouste ?' demanda Ron, sans comprendre. 'Pourquoi tu l'installes dans ta chambre ?'

-'Sort quelques instants, Ron.'

-'Quoi ? Mais-'

Ginny le poussa hors de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il se tourna alors vers Harry, et lui agrippa le bras.

-'Dis moi ce qui se passe, bon sang !'

-'Calme toi, vieux, ça va…' répondit Harry en grimaçant tant la poigne de Ron était forte. 'D'après ce que Ginny m'a dit, Hermione va avoir son bébé trop tôt pour être conduite à l'hôpital.'

-'Trop tôt ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Dis moi !'

-'Bientôt ! Comme dans pas beaucoup de temps ! Mais n'insiste pas, je n'en sais pas plus ! Maintenant calme toi, Gin est la meilleure, tu ne pouvais pas avoir mieux qu'elle pour mettre ton enfant au monde.'

Il avait essayé d'être convaincant, et ses paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté puisque Ron lâcha enfin son bras pour attendre plus près de la porte.

-'Plus vite…' murmura t'il pour lui même en collant son oreille sur le bois. 'Allez, Gin, ouvre moi…'

Un cri déchirant résonna, suivit de la porte qui s'ouvrit.

-'Allez viens Ron, c'est l'heure.'

Harry se retrouva donc seul au milieu du corridor, écoutant les cris provenant de la chambre sans pouvoir agir. Il fit les cent pas, s'en voulant de ne pas pouvoir se rendre utile, frottant ses mains l'un contre l'autre pour contenir son anxiété. Hermione était sa meilleure amie et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

L'attente était insupportable. Il semblait que les minutes passaient très lentement, et que les hurlements de douleur se multipliaient, toujoursen s'amplifiant. Puis un nouveau son résonna. Harry se figea, le cœur battant tellement ce bruit semblait merveilleux à entendre. C'était fini.

-'C'est un garçon, Hermione ! Et en pleine forme !'

La voix de Ginny était empreint d'émotion. Sans attendre, Harry entra dans la chambre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le bébé, pourvu d'une masse généreuse de cheveux roux, dans les bras de la toute nouvelle maman. Couverte de sueur, Hermione fixait les grands yeux de son enfant, émerveillée. Ron pleurait silencieusement, fier de sa femme et de se rejeton, et invita Harry à s'approcher. Le survivant s'avança lentement et contempla la petite famille, ému. Il pouvait sentir tout l'amour qui passait entre eux, dans chaque geste, chaque son, chaque parole prononcée.

-'Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ?'

Harry approuva. Il serra fortement Ron dans ses bras et embrassa Hermione sur les deux joues pour les féliciter. Il caressa la tête du petit, la main tremblante devant ce miracle de la nature. Un jour, ce serait son tour. Un jour, il afficherait ce même regard fier. Un jour, Ginny et lui auront droit à ce bonheur.

Alors, vous avez aimer ? Je me suis attarder sur la naissance du garçon d'Hermione et non sur les agir de Harry mais c'est pas grave, pour moi c'était un bout que j'étais impatiente d'écrire ! Eh bien non…Harry et Ginny ne sortent pas encore ensemble ! Vous avez hâte :P La suite bientôt ! N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est toujours aussi apprécier !

P.s. Dsl pour les fautes ! Il a été écrit assez rapidement et je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de me corriger, alors s'il y des répétitions et des erreurs, je m'en excuse !


	11. Chapter 11

_Voilà déjà le 11eme chapitre ! Je vous fait une fleur, 2 chapitre en moins d'une semaine ! Et j'espère que celui la vous plaira autant que les autres :P Pour Virg05, disons que je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre, mais il en reste quelques uns pour sûr ! Je dirais p-e 4 ou 5, pas moins. Mais disons que rien n'est décidé ! Et pour Harry et Ginny, je sais que vous vous demandez tous s'ils vont finir par sortir ensemble…eh bien, vous verrez ! Bonne lecture ! _

(Passé)

Hermione et son enfant s'étaient endormit peu de temps après l'accouchement. Sans bruit, Ron, Ginny et Harry étaient sortis de la pièce pour se retrouver assis autour de la table, un verre d'eau à la main. Le visage brillant depuis que son garçon était apparut dans ce monde, Ron relatait tout les détails qu'il avait remarquer sur son fils, sans sembler en oublier un seul. Chaque parcelle de son être avait été passé au peigne fin !

-'Et tu as vu ces cheveux ! Du Weasley dans le sang, ça pour sûr !' s'exclama t'il pour la troisième fois, sans s'en rendre compte. 'Grand et fort !'

-'Et rapide !' ajouta Ginny qui s'amusait de l'attitude de son frère. 'Un des plus rapide que j'ai vu ! Moins d'une heure, c'est quand même impressionant !'

-'Il avait hâte d'amener des sourires dans ce monde…' dit Harry à son tour, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Depuis qu'Evan était né, car c'est ainsi qu'Hermione l'avait nommé juste avant de s'endormir, Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer totalement. La vue de cet enfant avait fait naître en lui un étrange sentiment. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire de sentir son enfant contre soi, celui qui avait été fabriquer dans l'amour pur ? Celui qu'on avait attendu pendant des mois avec une ardente patience ? Des mois et des mois à se demander quel visage cet enfant aura…

-'Harry ?'

-'Hein ?' fit Harry en sursautant. 'Quoi ?'

Ginny le fixa en fronçant des sourcils.

-'Tu es sûr que ça va ?' demanda t'elle en posant une main sur la sienne. 'Tu as l'air bizarre depuis tout à l'heure…'

Harry approuva avec un petit sourire. Il n'avait rien. Et c'est ce qui le rendait triste.

-'Alors, ça te dérange ?'

-'Qu'est-ce qui me dérange ?' dit-il, un peu confus.

-'Qu'on reste chez toi…tu n'écoutais pas ?' soupira Ron en croisant les bras.

Le survivant hocha la tête en signe de négation.

-'J'aimerais qu'Hermione reste au moins une semaine ici pour que je puisse vérifier si son enfant va bien et si tout est normal,' expliqua Ginny avec enthousiasme. 'Je serai beaucoup plus en confiance si c'était moi qui s'occupait de lui. St-Magouste est tellement plein et occupé que je m'inquièterais si Hermione et Evan y allait. Et si elle retourne chez elle et qu'elle a besoin d'aide, Ron ne pourra pas toujours être là pour l'aider…Je prendrai une semaine de congé et ne sortirai que pour les urgences. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon neveu. Alors ? Tu veux bien qu'il reste ici ?'

Elle lui fit un regard angélique, si plein d'espoir et de joie qu'il fut impossible pour Harry d'y résister. De toute façon, il était d'accord. Il se sentirait beaucoup confiant lui aussi de savoir Hermione et son enfant chez lui, à l'abri.

-'Bien sûr, sans aucuns problèmes !' s'exclama t'il, de plus en plus heureux à cette idée. 'Installez-vous à votre aise, restez ici tant que vous voudrez.'

Ginny lui sauta au cou et le serra fort dans ses bras. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

-'Je vais les installer, tu n'auras rien à faire ! Je vais laissez ma chambre à Hermione, ça ne te dérange pas si on partage la tienne pendant ce temps ?'

Harry, qui était en train de boire, s'étouffa.

-'O-oui,' balbutia t'il après avoir toussé un bon coup. 'Ça me ferait plaisir.'

Ron pouffa d'un rire silencieux. Il fit un clin d'œil discret à son meilleur ami puis se leva, annonçant qu'il allait jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione et Evan. Il ajouta aussi de ne pas l'attendre car il était tard et qu'il allait sûrement veiller sur leur sommeil toute la nuit.

-'J'ai un sac de couchage, si tu veux,' proposa Harry. 'Il est dans le garde-robe du couloir, deuxième étage et les oreillers sont…'

-'Sous mon lit,' termina la rouquine. 'Bonne nuit, Ron. Fais de beaux rêves et embrasse Hermione et Evan pour moi.'

Le tout nouveau père les remercia et prit ce dont il avait besoin avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre de sa sœur. Harry et Ginny restèrent un moment en silence, puis la jeune fille proposa d'aller dormir car demain serait une grosse journée. Le survivant approuva et il conduisit Ginny jusque dans sa chambre, non sans gêne en réalisant qu'il y avait plein de vêtements sur le sol. Il ramassa rapidement ce qui jonchait le sol et fourra le tout dans sa commode. Par chance, le lit avait été fraîchement fait le matin même. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa qu'il avait oublié un tout petit détail…

-'Je…je n'ai pas deux lit…' bégaya t'il en empoignant un oreiller. 'Je…je vais dormir sur le sol, ou bien dans le salon, comme ça tu seras confortable.'

La seule idée qu'il allait peut-être partager le même matelas lui chauffait le sang des veines à un point inimaginable.

-'Je refuse de te laisser dormir ailleurs, c'est ta chambre,' s'indigna Ginny en arrêtant le geste de Harry et en replaçant l'oreiller. 'C'est à moi de dormir à terre ou dans le salon. J'ai donné mon lit, à moi de subir les conséquences.'

-'Et moi je refuse que tu dormes par terre ou dans le salon,' répliqua le jeune homme en croisant les bras, amusé. 'Ce ne serait pas très gentleman de ma part…'

Il y eut un moment de silence. Harry songea que le fauteuil du salon n'était pas si inconfortable et qu'il y serait très bien.

-'J'ai une idée,' dit soudainement Ginny avec un petit sourire malicieux. 'Comme aucun de nous deux ne veux laissez l'autre dormir ailleurs que dans ce lit, nous n'avons qu'à le partager.'

Les entrailles de l'Auror se tortillèrent douloureusement dans son ventre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être extrêmement heureux ou très anxieux à cette idée. Dormir dans le même lit que la femme de ses fantasmes n'étaient peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions…mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait très bien que les deux étaient aussi têtu l'un que l'autre et que cette dispute pourrait durer encore des heures.

-'C'est vrai,' répondit-il en avalant avec difficulté. 'D'accord, je veux bien, s'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.'

Le sourire de Ginny s'effaça quelque peu, mais elle le cacha en se retournant et se dirigeant vers sa chambre en disant qu'elle allait chercher son pyjama. Harry se changea aussi, espérant sincèrement qu'elle ne porterait pas la chemise de nuit qu'elle arborait dans ses rêves, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter bien longtemps. Elle revint après quelques minutes, vêtu d'une simple camisole et d'un bas de pyjama bleu. C'était peut-être moins sexy, mais ça avait autant de charme. Elle se coucha sans un mot puis éteignit la lumière de son côté. Harry fronça des sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il fit de même et lui tourna le dos, inquiet. Pourquoi avait-elle subitement changé de comportement ? Elle qui parlait sans arrêt, toujours enthousiaste, était maintenant silencieuse et retirée. Tout ceci était anormal…avait-il dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

-'Ginny ?' demanda t'il après un certain temps, mal à l'aise. 'Tu dors?'

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle finit par bouger, et se tourna lentement vers lui, plongeant son regard bleuté dans le sien. Aucun sourire brillait sur son visage. Même l'éclat de ses yeux avaient disparu…

-'Gin ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es drôle tout à coup…'

Elle baissa les yeux.

-'Est-ce que…Est-ce que c'est si pénible de dormir dans le même lit que moi ?' murmura t'elle d'une voix timide. 'Tu n'avais pas l'air très joyeux à l'idée de partager…'

Harry sursauta tellement par ce commentaire qu'il se leva sur ses coudes, la bouche grande ouverte.

-'Quoi ?'

Ginny se leva à son tour, les joues rouges.

-'S'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions,' récita la jeune fille en soupirant. 'Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure.'

Sans mot, Harry resta bouche bée. Voilà ce qu'il avait fait de mal ! Il jura silencieusement contre lui-même pour avoir été si stupide.

-'Ce…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…' dit-il maladroitement. 'Je m'excuse…'

Elle lui fit un faible sourire.

-'Je…Gin…écoute…tu sais très bien que jamais je ne penserai du mal de toi, tu es si…tu es si…'

Elle leva la tête vers lui, intriguée. Elle attendit la suite, mais Harry était incapable de continuer.

-'Si quoi, Harry ?'

Le cœur battant, il ouvrit la lentement la bouche, hésitant. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, ce n'était pas approprié…mais il avait commencé, il se devait de finir.

-'Si…irrésistible.'

Il attendit la pluie d'insultes mais elle ne vint jamais. Plutôt qu'être offensée de cette remarque, Ginny éclata de rire. Déboussolé par cette réaction, Harry resta muet un moment.

-'Oh Harry, tu es tellement idiot parfois !'

Le jeune homme haussa des sourcils, amusé.

-'Moi ? Idiot ?' dit-il d'un ton faussement offusqué.

La jeune fille se contenta de lui assener un coup d'oreiller sur le thorax en riant. Sans attendre, ils se lancèrent dans une guerre de polochon sans pitié. Ce n'est que lorsque les draps et couvertures se retrouvèrent sur le sol et qu'ils furent complètement à cours de souffle qu'ils arrêtèrent enfin. Haletants, ils s'étendirent un à côté de l'autre, toujours secoué par leur fou rire.

-'Oh oh, je crois que nous avons réveillé Evan,' murmura Ginny en pouffant. 'Ils ne vont pas tarder à venir me chercher, je vais y aller. J'ai une promesse à tenir. Ne m'attend pas. Tu as besoin de repos, demain tu travailles.'

Elle se leva en lui faisant un clin d'œil, mais Harry la retint par le bras.

-'Attend…'

Elle se retourna, les yeux pétillants et elle se laissa prendre la main avec un sourire en coin.

-'Je…il y a longtemps que je voulais te le dire…je-'

-'Gin ? Tu peux venir m'aider ?'

La voix ensommeillée d'Hermione résonna derrière la porte. Ginny lâcha la main du jeune en s'excusant du regard puis partit, non sans regret. Le jeune homme soupira en se laissant tomber sur le matelas. Malheureusement, il s'endormit aussitôt…

Le cadran sonna à 8h. Harry l'éteignit rapidement en grognant, puis il s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se figea lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un bouger à ses côtés, mais expira de soulagement en voyant sa rouquine préférée, profondément endormie. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la contemplant, hésitant à tendre la main pour replacer ses longs cheveux. Non, elle était parfaite comme elle était…Il se maudit de s'être endormit aussi vite et d'avoir manqué, encore une fois, une occasion de lui déclarer sa flamme. Il perdait un temps précieux à attendre le bon moment, alors qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune circonstances spéciales pour avouer son amour. Après tout, ce n'était pas le romantisme qui comptait, c'était la sincérité de ses sentiments pour elle. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps.

Il tendit la main pour secouer doucement Ginny. Alors que sa paume entrait en contact avec la peau de la jeune fille, une voix s'éleva dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-'Désolé de te déranger,' fit Ron avec un ton amusé. 'Mais on doit aller travailler aujourd'hui, pas le temps pour des caresses matinales…et certainement pas sous mes yeux !'

Harry soupira. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu mener à bout ses intentions. Grincheux, il se leva, empoigna un jean et un t-shirt, et sortit de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

-'Comment va Evan ?' demanda t'il en s'habillant rapidement.

-'Bien…il ne dort pas beaucoup par contre. Mais Ginny nous a dit que c'était normal et que ça prendrait des semaines avant qu'il fasse ses nuits complète.'

Ils attrapèrent un léger déjeuner au passage et prirent le chemin du Ministère. Lorsqu'ils eurent transplanés, les deux Aurors se rendirent dans leurs bureaux pour prendre leur courrier. Stu y était déjà, surchargé.

-'Vous tombez bien, vous deux !' s'exclama t'il en les voyant entrer dans la pièce. 'Ne perdez pas une seconde, il y a beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui. Harry, tu peux t'occuper de ce cas ? Avec tout ce que j'ai ici, je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper. Je peux m'arranger pour les autres, mais celui-ci ne peut pas rentrer dans mon horaire.'

Harry prit le parchemin en approuvant. Il arrivait souvent que des avertissements arrivaient en grand nombre dans leur département, et qu'ils se devaient de tout partager pour y arriver car en plus de se battre contre les Mangemorts, ils se devaient aussi de vérifier les lieux des attaques pour retracer tout indices. D'habitude, c'était Stu qui s'occupait de cette partie car il n'aimait pas beaucoup se battre, mais quand c'était nécéssaire, ils étaient tous solidaires et se serraient les coudes.

-'J'y vais maintenant,' dit Harry après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'adresse. 'Ce ne sera pas long, je serai de retour avant midi.'

Il salua ses collègues puis transplana aussitôt sur les lieux. Mais le spectacle qui apparut devant lui était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Puis, il comprit. Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard…

Vingt Mangemorts se tenaient devant lui, baguette dressé. Affaibli par la surprise, Harry n'eut le temps que d'éviter quelques sorts, mais il sentit l'effet du sortilège Doloris lui transpercer le corps. Il grinça des dents en supportant la douleur parcourir chaque parcelle de son être et couru jusque dans la maison abandonné qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il ferma la porte rapidement et sentit instantanément l'effet du sort s'apaiser.

-'Attrapez le ! Et surtout, ne le laissez pas s'enfuir !'

Harry savait que ce n'était pas une porte qui allait les empêcher de pénétrer à leur tour dans son abri temporaire. Il se devait de trouver une solution. Et vite. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre en évitant les planches pourris et examina brièvement les pièces. Il entra dans la moins endommagé puis se concentra pour transplaner de nouveau. La fuite était la seule solution. Mais rien ne se produisit. Jurant tout haut, il se maudit d'être tombé dans le piège. La maison avait sûrement été ensorcelée, et il était maintenant dans la gueule du loup, sans pouvoir s'enfuir.

-'Pense, pense, pense !' marmonna Harry en regardant partout à la recherche d'une solution miracle. 'C'est pas possible, il doit bien y avoir un moyen !'

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit cinq Mangemorts encore en position de combat, leurs baguettes laissant échapper un nuage de fumée bleu. Le reste montait déjà les escaliers.

-'Cherchez le dans toutes les pièces ! Il ne doit pas être loin !'

Paniqué, Harry resta immobile derrière la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il était caché, prêt à se battre. Il contrôla sa respiration qui commençait à se faire un peu trop bruyante puis resserra ses doigts autour de son arme magique. Il était déterminé à ne pas se laisser attraper. Jamais ils ne l'auraient. Jamais.

Il eut un petit sourire de voir cinq Mangemorts pénétrer dans la chambre. Il referma d'un de pied la porte et leva sa main pour pointer sa baguette sur la poutre du plafond.

-'Destructum !'

La poutre s'effondra sur les serviteurs du mal sans qu'ils puissent réagir. Le plancher céda sous leur pieds et Harry tomba malgré lui. Il protégea sa tête avec ses bras et ignora la douleur à sa jambe en se levant et en s'enfuyant dans une autre pièce. Il changea de directement en voyant les Mangemorts descendre les escaliers et se lancer à sa poursuite. L'Auror couru le plus vite qu'il put en lançant des sorts à l'aveuglette. Il monta de nouveau les escaliers et trouva une autre chambre dans laquelle se cacher. Jouer au chat et à la souris, c'est ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Les supprimer un à un. Il devait être rapide et toujours en mouvements.

-'Trouillard ! Montre toi, espèce de lâche !'

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent, mais Harry resta de marbre. Les provocations n'étaient effectives sur lui, surtout pas venant des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il prit un grande respiration, puis évalua ses chances de s'en sortir. Non, après tout, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il en avait assommé cinq, mais il en restait encore dix à affronter. Mais peut-être que si…de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre sa concentration puis se mit en position. Il avait peut-être une chance.

-'Il est ici !'

Quatre Mangemorts accoururent dans la seconde. Harry ferma la porte, mais cette fois, la scella d'un puissant sort. Il se jeta ensuite sur ses adversaires en les frappant avec ses poings, surpris de ne pas avoir été stupéfier avant. Il en désarma deux et ensorcela les deux autres. La porte craqua, mais tint le coup. Il fallait qu'il en finisse avec ceux là avant de s'occuper des autres. Un homme sur le dos et le deuxième sous son genoux, il se débattit tant qu'il put, le cœur battant. Il ne fallait pas que les autres Mangemorts entre et se joigne au combat, sinon il serait fichu. L'homme sur son dos serra son bras autour de son cou, obligeant Harry à se concentrer seulement sur lui. L'air commençait à lui manquer, mais ce ne fut pas le pire. Il sentit une lame tranchante lui transpercer le ventre et il retint avec difficulté un cri de douleur. Le Mangemort lui prit sa baguette des mains et la jeta par la fenêtre.

-'Dès qu'on se sera occupé de toi, ce sera le tour du rouquin…et de sa sœur.'

Harry sentit la rage grandir en lui à ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Il ne fallait pas ! Il devait prévenir Ron de tout ceci, il devait lui dire avant qu'il soit trop tard ! Il devait le protéger, il devait protéger Ginny, Hermione et Evan !

Dans un effort surhumain, Harry rejeta l'homme qu'il avait sur le dos et réussit enfin à respirer. Le regard brouillé par le manque d'air, il se leva difficilement et se débarrassa d'eux en leur assenant des coups de poing du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Enfin libre, il boitilla jusqu'à la fenêtre et sauta dans le vide juste au moment où la porte explosait derrière lui. Il atterrit lourdement au sol et étouffa son grognement sourd en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Pas de temps à perdre. Il se releva, non sans difficulté, puis attrapa sa baguette avant de se lancer vers les cinq Mangemorts qui maintenaient l'ensorcellement en place. Pris au dépourvu, deux transplanèrent et les trois autres, incertain, maintinrent le sort. Mauvaise idée. En trois coups de baguette, Harry les avait tous mit KO. Un nouveau sort Doloris lui parcouru le corps et il s'écroula en hurlant, incapable de soutenir la douleur plus longtemps. Mais il devait partir ! Il devait prendre toute la force qui lui restait pour transplaner, et ce, sans attendre. Secoué de frisson incontrôlable, toujours habiter par le mal qui l'habitait, il se concentra et disparut juste avant qu'un sort de stupéfixion l'atteigne…

Harry réapparut sur sa rue. Couvert de poudre de plâtre et de sang, il se força à avancer sur sa jambe blesser, appuyant une main sur sa blessure. Il se força à rester conscient, il le fallait. Son appartement n'était plus très loin maintenant…Ses forces l'abandonnaient de plus en plus. Sa vision se brouilla de nouveau et il ralentit, incapable de poursuivre. Il avait du mal à respirer et sa jambe refusait désormais de lui obéir. Sa blessure au ventre saignait toujours autant, tâchant ses vêtements et le sol du liquide rouge. Il tomba sur ses genoux, incapable de continuer. Sa demeure était juste devant lui, il le savait, mais ses membres tremblants ne pouvaient plus bouger…

-'Harry !'

Il reconnut sa voix. Elle était là. Il était sain et sauf maintenant. Tout allait bien aller. Un petit sourire traversa ses lèvres mais il disparut aussitôt, car même ce geste, aussi minime soit-il, lui coûtait trop d'efforts. Il murmura le nom de sa bien aimée, puis sombra dans un sommeil comateux…

Midi était passé et Harry n'était toujours pas de retour. Inquiet, Ron faisait les cents pas dans le bureau.

-'Ce n'est pas normal,' répéta t'il pour la millième fois en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir. 'Il devrait déjà être là.'

-'Relaxe Weasley,' dit Stu, presque enthousiaste. 'Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.'

Ron le foudroya du regard.

-'Tu ne dirais pas ça si c'était ton meilleur ami qui était là dehors. Peut-être a t'il besoin d'aide ? Il s'est sûrement fait attaquer…il faut que j'y aille !'

Stu s'interposa, le regard en feu.

-'Tu restes ici. Il est entre de bonnes mains.'

Le rouquin fronça des sourcils. Il recula de quelques pas, méfiant.

-'Tu es étrange depuis ce matin. Ce petit sourire alors qu'un de tes collègues est en danger…ce n'est pas normal…'

Stu se contenta de s'asseoir allègrement à son bureau, souriant à pleine dent. Ron allait ajouter quelque chose mais une chouette blanche entra par la fenêtre et fonça directement sur lui. Il reconnut immédiatement Hedwige et se précipita pour lire la lettre qu'elle tenait à sa patte. Rapidement griffonné, le mot ne comportait seulement que l'essentiel. Harry était dans un mauvais état, toujours inconscient mais vivant. Ginny s'occupait de lui et faisait de son mieux. Soulagé, Ron se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en remerciant le ciel que son meilleur ami soit toujours en vie.

-'Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?' demanda Stu, soudainement mal à l'aise.

-'Il va bien. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, mais maintenant tout va bien. Je dois aller le voir.'

Stu s'interposa une deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci, il tremblait. De rage ou de peur, c'était impossible de savoir.

-'Quoi ?' murmura t'il sous son souffle. 'Il est vivant ?'

Ron ne bougea pas. Quelque chose clochait chez son collègue.

-'Pousse toi. Je dois y aller.'

-'Non.'

Il essaya tout de même de passer, mais Stu le repoussa fortement et sortit sa baguette.

-'Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais,' s'étonna le rouquin en levant les bras. 'Tu es fou ou quoi ?'

-'Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment as-t'il pu ! COMMENT !'

-'Calme toi…'

Stu se mit à rire. Un rire étouffer par l'angoisse.

-'Me calmer ?' répéta t'il comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle du monde. 'Tu voudrais te calmer toi si tu savais que ta vie maintenant était complètement fichu.'

-'Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que-'

Stu le fit taire en levant son autre main.

-'Il n'aime pas qu'on échoue. Je l'ai vu. Trop souvent. Une seule erreur peut être fatale. Et celle-là, elle était mortelle.'

Ron avala avec difficulté. Il commençait à comprendre…ce n'était pas possible. Lui ? L'espion ? Et il était juste sous leurs yeux depuis tout ce temps. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir été aussi stupide. Comment avait-il put ne pas remarquer ?

-'Tu n'es qu'un traître,' siffla le jeune homme. 'Et dire qu'on ta fait confiance…'

-'Vous faites confiance à n'importe qui…Maintenant tu l'as fermes que j'en finisse avec toi.'

Ron serra les dents en contenant sa rage. Stu leva le bras et commença la récitation de sa formule quand le Ministre et ses gardes du corps entrèrent dans la pièce. En voyant la scène, Stu se fit rapidement désarmer et plaquer au sol.

-'C'était moins une,' murmura le rouquin en s'essuyant le front du revers de sa main.

-'Monsieur Weasley, que c'est t'il passé ici ?' demanda le Ministre, choqué. 'Une jeune fille nous a averti que l'espion était ici. Cet homme est l'espion ?'

Il pointa Stu d'un mouvement de tête. Ron approuva en silence puis expliqua ce qu'il savait en jetant un regard dégoutté à son ex-collègue.

-'Emmenez le,' dit simplement le Ministre en sortant de la pièce. 'Et faites le parler avant ce soir, je ne veux pas que celui-ci nous échappe. Vous pouvez prendre congé, Mr Weasley.'

Ron remercia son supérieur et transplana le plus vite possible jusque chez Harry. Il prononça le mot de passe et monta les escaliers, non sans en trébucher, et finit par entrer en trombe dans l'appartement. Il vit que Ginny avait les yeux rougis et qu'Hermione tenait Evan dans ses bras, l'air inquiet. Elle se leva lorsque son mari entra dans la pièce et se précipita vers lui, soulagée.

-'J'ai eu si peur ! Si peur !'

Ron la rassura en la serrant dans ses bras. Il caressa la tête de son bébé, conscient que cette fois, il aurait pu y passer et ne plus jamais revenir. Il serait plus prudent à l'avenir.

-'Et…Harry ?' hésita t'il en redoutant la réponse. 'Il va mieux ?'

Ginny baissa tête en reniflant, puis prit une grande inspiration.

-'Son état est stable. Mais…on a failli le perdre. Ses blessures étaient majeures. Quelques minutes de plus et –'

Sa voix se brisa. Elle fit signe à son frère de la suivre dans la chambre du Survivant. Harry était étendu sur son lit, toujours inconscient. Son visage et ses épaules avaient quelques égratignures et un pansement recouvrait la partie droite de son ventre. Son corps tout entier était couvert d'ecchymoses.

-'J'ai…j'ai pu réparer sa jambe fracturé sans grande difficulté,' expliqua Ginny en s'agenouillant près du blessé. 'Mais un couteau lui a transpercé l'intestin. C'est un miracle qu'il est survécu aussi longtemps. J'ai stoppé l'hémorragie et appliqué une potion de régénération, et c'est ce qui fait que son état est stable. Maintenant, reste plus qu'à attendre de voir si son corps accepte complètement la substance et le guéri complètement de cette blessure. Je…ensuite, je lui mettrai ma potion pour les cicatrices, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas très utile. Cette coupure était profonde et mortelle. Elle restera marquer à vie sur son corps.'

-'Une de plus, une de moins, ce n'est pas si grave,' fit Ron, la gorge serré en essayant de blaguer. 'Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, Gin. Tu es la meilleure infirmière. Il va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiètes pas.'

La rouquine se contenta de hocher faiblement de la tête en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle prit une des nombreuses fioles qui parsemaient la table de chevet et se contenta d'enduire ses bleus d'une potion rougeâtre pour cacher sa peine. Son frère posa une main sur son épaule.

-'Harry ne te quittera jamais, Gin. Il se battra toute sa vie pour t'avoir à ses côtés, saine et sauve. Il survivra, j'en suis sûr.'

Elle leva des yeux voilés d'eau vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Ron tapota son dos d'une manière dont seul un frère serait capable de faire, chuchotant des mots réconfortant.

-'Ne perds pas confiance en lui. Et crois moi, il tient à toi plus que sa vie elle même. Maintenant je me sauve. Je dois aller à la maison pour chercher quelques trucs pour Evan et Hermione. Je reviens dans moins d'une heure.'

Il embrassa sa sœur sur le front et lui fit un petit sourire avant de sortir de la pièce. Ginny resta seule aux côtés d'Harry, fixant son visage contracté par la douleur. Elle savait qu'il se battait pour regagner le contrôle de son corps, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Un homme pouvait t'il supporter autant de douleur sans craquer ? Il ne devait revenir, il le fallait. Elle avait besoin de lui…Elle essuya une nouvelle fois les larmes sur ses joues, mais cette fois, avec détermination. Elle avait confiance. Il reviendrait.

Trois jours passa sans qu'Harry se réveille. Ginny le veillait tous les jours et finissait par s'endormir à ses côtés, épuisée. Elle mangea à peine, trop occupé entre soigner le blessé et prendre soin d'Evan avec Hermione. Celle-ci, inquiète, la forçait à prendre manger au moins un peu et dormir quelques heures pendant qu'elle veillait Harry à son tour.

-'Tu es pâle comme une morte, Gin. Va te coucher et cette fois, ne revient pas au bout de quinze minutes en disant que tu ne peux pas dormir. Si jamais il bouge ou parle, je t'appellerai, promis. Maintenant, va !'

À contre-cœur, la jeune fille obéit. Hermione soupira et s'installa sur la chaise berceuse dans la chambre d'Harry, son enfant dans ses bras. Elle en était si fière. Robuste, grand et fort. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Ron, mais elle savait qu'il serait d'une intelligence incomparable plus tard.

Ron revint du travail vers l'heure du souper et rejoignit sa femme.

-'Ma mère aimerait beaucoup voir notre enfant, Hermione. Nous pourrions aller au Terrier ce soir. Elle est impatiente de voir son petit-fils…' murmura t'il après l'avoir embrassé. 'Elle aimerait nous avoir pour souper, à sept heure.'

-'Pas avant que Ginny ait prit du repos,' répliqua doucement la jeune maman. 'Je lui ai promis de veiller sur Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Alors, je n'irai pas si elle dort encore et je refuse de la réveiller. Ta mère comprendra.'

Ron soupira. Il approuvait sa femme, bien sûr, mais il savait que sa mère se ferait insistante dans les prochains jours. Elle finirait par vouloir venir le voir, et leur reprocherait l'allure de l'appartement, qui était dans un mauvais état depuis qu'Harry était revenu blessé.

-'D'accord…mais si elle se réveille, on y va. Je ne veux pas la colère de ma mère sur mon dos une autre journée, sinon je sens que je vais exploser !'

Ginny se réveilla à six heures et demi. Elle obligea Ron et Hermione à aller au Terrier en leur assurant qu'elle allait manger et qu'elle leur enverrait un hibou si jamais elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Les deux jeunes parents la quittèrent à contre-cœur. La jeune fille ferma la porte derrière eux et tint sa promesse en mangeant une pomme et un morceau de fromage. Elle alla s'installer aux côtés d'Harry, et encore une fois attendit. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, qu'elle passa à le contempler, à espérer qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il murmure son nom.

-'Sa respiration est calme maintenant,' constata Ginny. 'C'est bon signe.'

Elle alla s'étendre à ses côtés et vérifia sa blessure au ventre. Sa potion avait fonctionné ; une fine cicatrice s'étendait sur le côté droit de son tronc, souvenir qu'il porterait toute sa vie. Elle posa délicatement son doigt sur la marque et suivit la ligne délicatement. Elle eut un mince sourire en suivant la définition de ses muscles, se surprenant à être captivé par ce corps qui en a tant vu, mais qui pourtant restait si attirant.

-'Gin ?' murmura faiblement le Survivant, sans ouvrir les yeux.

La jeune fille sursauta, le cœur battant. Il avait parlé, elle en était sûre.

-'Je suis là,' dit-il en sentant la joie exploser en elle comme un feu d'artifice. Il était enfin réveillé !

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux en essayant de sourire. Il leva le bras, non sans grimacer, et alla doucement caresser la joue de la rouquine.

-'Ne pleure pas, ma belle…'

Ginny posa sa main sur la sienne avec un hoquet, puis elle se blottit contre lui, trop contente pour se douter que ce seul geste déboussola complètement le jeune homme.

-'J'ai…j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais…' sanglota t'elle contre son épaule. 'Tu m'as fait si peur…'

Harry ressera un peu l'étreinte avec un rictus. Il la força à lever les yeux vers lui.

-'Tu crois vraiment que je serais parti sans te dire au revoir ? Je ne veux que ton bien et je ne quitterai pas ce monde tant et aussi longtemps que je ne serai pas sûr que tu es en sécurité.'

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle le croyait. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il tiendrait cette promesse.

-'Je…je…'

Harry s'attendit à ce que Ron ou Hermione entre en sursaut dans la pièce mais personne ne vint. Il réalisa alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'appartement.

-'Je suis inconscient depuis combien de temps ?' demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

-'Trois jours.'

Le jeune homme grimaça en se redressant. Il se rappela la blessure au ventre, et fut surpris de ne voir qu'une simple cicatrice. Ginny était vraiment la meilleure.

-'J'ai…j'ai manqué beaucoup de chose ?'

-'Non…seulement le premier vomissement d'Evan,' blagua la rouquine en reniflant. 'Sinon…tu m'as beaucoup manqué.'

Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il était sûr qu'elle pouvait l'entendre d'où elle était tellement il battait fort dans sa poitrine.

-'Gin…'

Il hésita. Il se devait de lui dire, c'était maintenant. Ils étaient seuls et personne ne pouvait les déranger. Il avait assez attendu. Mais sa gorge se serra. Comment trois si simples mots pouvaient être aussi difficile à prononcer ? Il se força à respirer, oubliant la douleur qui lui transperçait chaque centimètre carré de son corps, et plongeant son regard dans celui de sa douce. Il vit une lueur brillante dans ses yeux et il sut qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et ils avaient perdu assez de temps. Peu importe qui entrerait, peu importe ce qui se passerait, il allait lui dire à ce moment même. Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, replaçant quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles.

-'Je…je…'

_Voilà ! Je sais, je sais ! Je suis cruelle et sadique ! Ne me jetez pas de pierre, j'y peux rien ! Les idées me viennent comme ça et moi-même il y a quelques temps je ne savais pas s'il allait finir par sortir ensemble ! Lisez le prochain chapitre pour savoir s'ils vont finir par sortir ensemble ou bien…encore attendre ! Par ici les reviews ! ;) Je les attends avec impatience !_


	12. Chapter 12

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre :O Vous avez hâte de savoir ce qui va se passer entre Ginny et Harry ? Et bien lisez pour le savoir ! Et un énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'envoie des reviews, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point c'est apprécier ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop :P ;) Bonne lecture ! Ah oui, pour la critique constructive de hina95, eh bien, c'est vrai, je suis désolé, tu as bien raison, Ginny semble parfaite. Mais c'est la meilleure :P Elle est très impliquée lol Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse, mais disons qu'elle va vivre son lot de déception par la suite :P Je vais essayer de corriger sa ;) Allez, plus !

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, replaçant quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles.

-'Je…je…'

Ginny gardait toujours ses yeux rivées dans les siens, le souffle court. Ils étincelaient dans la noirceur de la chambre comme deux pierres précieuses., si vifs, si pâles qu'Harry resta quelques moments ensorcelé par ce regard magique. Par la fenêtre, une brise se mit à souffler légèrement, soulevant les rideaux et laissant refléter les rayons lunaires sur les cheveux de la jeune fille. Une chevelure de feu. Sa peau paraissait blanche dans la nuit, et malgré le manque de sommeil qui marquait son visage, jamais elle n'avait été plus belle. Elle avait l'air d'une fée, d'un ange, qu'importe. Elle était la plus belle créature sur cette terre.

Harry tendit la main, sans poursuivre sa phrase, et approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux rouges alors qu'il l'amenait doucement à lui, sans se presser. Ginny ferma les yeux, se laissant guider, et l'Auror pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur son corps. Légère comme une plume, elle semblait en suspension dans les airs plutôt que sur lui. Alors que leurs bouches étaient si près, tellement près qu'ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles brûlants contre leurs lèvres, Ginny arrêta son mouvement, sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle resta quelques instants ainsi, sans parler, puis murmura :

-'Dis le, Harry…'

Sans ouvrir les yeux non plus, Harry fut un peu déboussolé par cette demande. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ses sens et son cerveau ne lui obéissait plus. Son corps frémissait sous elle, avide de plus, avide de toucher, sentir, goûter. Son être tout entier s'enflammait pour seulement obtenir ce baiser. Puis, lentement, il sut ce qu'il avait à dire. Trois simples mots. Trois mots qu'il ne se tannerait jamais de lui dire.

-'Je t'aime, Gin…'

Il l'avait enfin dit. Enfin ! Il sentit qu'elle souriait. Il voulut poursuivre, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire depuis ces derniers mois, mais il savait que c'était inutile pour l'instant. Les gestes valaient parfois plus que les mots. Alors, dans un élan passionné, leurs lèvres se fusionnèrent subitement. Jamais Harry n'avait goûté à quelque chose d'aussi bon. À la fois sucré et épicé, mais si doux, si plein d'amour qu'il était impossible de ne pas en vouloir plus. Il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche pour laisser sa langue taquiner, sans exagération, les lèvres de la jeune fille. Et elle répondit aussitôt. L'embrassant à pleine bouche, elle agrippait fermement son cou, comme si elle avait peur de s'en séparer, et ne lâcha pas prise. Harry fit courir ses mains sur ses courbes généreuses, s'aventurant sous son chandail parfois avec empressement, parfois timidement, suivant les vagues de leurs désirs.

Puis Ginny se releva quelque peu et, en une fraction de seconde, fit glisser son chandail par-dessus sa tête. Le feu lui brûlant le bas du ventre, le jeune homme roula sur le côté et, ignorant la douleur de ses blessures, se retrouva sur la rouquine. Il dégrafa rapidement son soutien-gorge d'un geste précis et net, et le sous-vêtements alla rejoindre le chandail sur le plancher. À moitié nu, Ginny frissonna sous le contact de leurs peaux fiévreuses. Elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et le laissa doucement descendre le long de son cou, de sa gorge, puis ses seins, où Harry s'attarda. La jeune fille mordit sa lèvre inférieur en poussant un léger gémissement, ce qui amplifia le désir de l'Auror, qui remonta aussitôt unir sa bouche à la sienne brusquement.

Peu à peu, les vêtements heurtèrent le sol à tour de rôle, et les deux corps se retrouvèrent complètement nu, enlacés, à bout de souffle, mais toujours dans un débat amoureux trépidant, presque animal. Certain pourrait croire ce comportement primitif, un peu sec, sans romantisme, mais c'était tout le contraire. Ce qui les faisait agir ainsi était l'amour, la passion qu'ils gardaient depuis trop longtemps pour eux. Un amour tellement fort, tellement intense, qu'il était impossible de contenir les gestes.

Ils fusionnèrent leurs âmes, soupirant, haletant, sans gêne. La sueur perlait sur leurs peaux en feu, luisante dans les profondeurs la nuit, mais ils s'en moquaient. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, seulement leurs cœur qui battait à leur tempe, à l'unisson. Soudainement, une chaleur si forte, si puissante leur transperça le corps qu'ils leurs furent impossible de retenir leurs gémissements. Leurs voix résonnèrent, puis lentement, s'estompèrent. Harry se laissa tomber sur le côté, épuisé, le corps dans une étrange transe de bien-être. Il reprit son souffle, Ginny étendu contre son torse, et caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-'Je t'aime, Gin…' murmura t'il en lui embrassant la tête. 'Je t'aime plus que tout.'

Encore une fois, il la sentit sourire et lui répondre ces trois si simple mots qui pourtant en disait tant. Ils sombrèrent ensuite dans un profond sommeil, sans soucis puisqu'à présent, ils étaient ensembles.

(présent)

Harry sourit en se remémorant cette pensée.

-'Cette nuit-là fut la meilleure que j'aie connu,' dit-il d'une voix faible en contemplant le mur devant lui. 'Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien, aussi délivré. Ginny était vraiment la femme de ma vie, et elle le sera toujours. On se complétait bien. Comme si chaque parcelle de nos corps s'emboîtait parfaitement.'

Le jeune homme se mit à rire. Un rire rouillé et grinçant. Puis il redevint soudain sérieux.

-'Je lui ai fait une promesse. Je ne mourrai pas tant et aussi longtemps que je ne sais pas si elle va bien. Et si

quelqu'un lui a fait du mal, je la vengerai avant de la rejoindre…'

(Passé)

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il eut beaucoup de misère à se lever. Il avait très bien dormi, mais son corps lui faisait si mal qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à chaque mouvement. Ginny n'était plus à ses côtés, mais il l'entendait fredonner dans la cuisine. Il prit une longue douche, se demandant si la nuit dernière n'avait été qu'un rêve. Non…il ne fallait pas que ce soit un rêve ! De toute façon, il le savait. Il avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la sensation de chaleur qui avait émaner de son corps alors qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Il sourit intérieurement en se remémorant ce moment. Puis, son cœur se serra soudainement lorsqu'une hypothèse lui traversa l'esprit. Peut-être l'avait-il forcé à faire tout ça ? Il était tellement dans la brume, tellement contrôlé par ses hormones que peut-être il avait mal interprété ce qu'elle avait dit ou ce qu'elle avait fait. Piteux, il sortit de la douche. Qu'avait-il fait ? Lorsqu'il s'habilla, non sans difficultés, et qu'il rejoignit Ginny à la cuisine, elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il l'a vit rosir légèrement, évitant son regard alors qu'elle posait les assiettes sur la table.

-'Euh, Gin…' dit-il, mal à l'aise. 'Je…Je m'excuse pour hier, je…je ne voulais pas te blesser ou…te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit…mais tu comprends, il y a si longtemps que je rêve de ce moment que…je…tu sais que tout ce qui m'importe, c'est ton bonheur. Alors, voilà. Je suis désolé pour hier.'

Ginny le regarda d'un air amusé puis éclata de rire. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-'Ne t'inquiètes pas,' répondit-elle doucement. 'J'étais plus que conciliante hier soir, tu en m'as pas forcer à faire quoi que ce soit...Je t'aime, Harry…Et j'aimerais passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés.'

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, puis son sourire s'affaissa.

-'Mais,' ajouta t'elle en baissant la tête. 'Je comprends que tu as une vie très chargé…et que tu es très populaire…je ne t'empêcherai pas de partir, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose contre ton gré…'

Harry sursauta à ces paroles. Lui ? Vouloir partir alors qu'elle lui offrait le plus beau cadeau du monde, son cœur ? Pour toute réponse, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

-'Ma vie est bien moins importante que toi,' murmura t'il en appuyant son front contre le sien. 'Mon travail prend beaucoup de place, c'est vrai…mais je tiens à te donner tout ce que je serai en mesure de t'offrir.'

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de la rouquine.

-'Tu m'offres déjà plus que j'osais l'imaginer…'

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent une autre fois, puis une autre. Des baisers doux et chauds, remplit d'amour, de tendresse. Et de promesses.

-'Hum hum.'

Le nouveau couple sursauta. Ron les dévisageait avec un sourire moqueur, puis se mit à applaudir lentement.

-'Bon, il était temps !' dit-il en soupirant. 'Harry, il y a eu un moment où j'ai sérieusement cru que tu ne lui dirais jamais !'

Le jeune homme répondit par un sourire. Il prit Ginny par la taille et l'approcha de lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette fois, c'était vrai. Ils sortaient ensemble. Ils étaient réellement ensemble.

Harry retourna au travail quelques jours plus tard, complètement rétablit. Il porterait toujours la cicatrice de cette aventure, mais peu lui importait. Il était même heureux d'avoir passé si près de la mort. Grâce à ça, Ginny était maintenant à ses côtés. Enfin. Enfin ! (NDLA : C'est sûrement ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire, j'en suis sûre :P Désolé de vous avoir fait tant attendre !) Et rien, ni même Voldemort, ne pourrait éteindre la passion et l'amour qui les unissait.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva dans le Hall du Ministère, plusieurs de ses collègues l'accueillirent chaleureusement, content de le voir de nouveau sur pieds.

-'On a eu chaud !' dit l'un d'eux en lui assenant une claque sur l'épaule. 'Qu'aurions nous fait sans le Survivant !'

Harry eut un sourire forcé, un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait oublié, pendant ces quelques jours de congé, combien les gens comptait sur lui pour mettre fin à la guerre. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait que le combat était inévitable. Ils y auraient des morts, des blessés, des familles anéantis. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour la paix. Et son rôle à lui ? Il était la clé. L'ultime pouvoir qui détruirait Voldemort. À cette pensée, le cœur d'Harry se serra. Pas parce qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir subir un bon nombre d'épreuves pour y parvenir, mais parce qu'il savait que Ginny en souffrirait. Et ça lui était insupportable.

-'Mr Potter ?'

Le jeune homme sursauta, brusquement tiré de ses songes, et se redressa en voyant le Ministre devant lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, les épaules droites devant son patron.

-'Oui, monsieur le Ministre ?'

-'Suivez-moi, Potter. Et vous aussi Weasley.'

Les deux Aurors obéirent, les sourcils froncés. Ils échangèrent quelques regards interrogateurs alors qu'ils s'aventuraient dans les couloirs du Ministère, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire. Le Ministre les conduisit à son bureau et leur indiqua des chaises.

-'Content de vous voir en pleine forme, Mr Potter,' dit le patron en allant lui même s'asseoir dans un fauteuil beaucoup plus confortable que ceux dans lesquels les jeunes hommes s'étaient assis. 'J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer.'

Il fit une pause quelques secondes, offrant de petits gâteaux à ses invités, qui refusèrent, puis poursuivit.

-'Votre collègue a été interrogé et les informations sont plus que pertinentes,' dit-il avec satisfaction. 'Quelques uns des plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres nous ont été révélés !'

Tout ouïe, Harry et Ron se redressèrent pour mieux écouter.

-'Messieurs, je vous ai convoqué car je crois que vous êtes les mieux placés, et ceux en qui j'ai le plus confiance, pour préparer la campagne qui aura bientôt lieu.'

-'Quoi ? Une campagne ?' s'étonna le rouquin, bouche bée. 'Contre les Mangemorts ?'

-'Contre qui voulez-vous que ce soit, Mr Weasley ?'

Ron se tut, rougissant.

-'Mais,' hésita Harry, songeur. 'Vous ne trouvez pas ces méthodes un peu…primitive ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que….une campagne, c'est du temps de la Renaissance, non ?'

Le Ministre soupira en agitant sa main, comme si quelque chose l'agaçait.

-'Bien sur, bien sur, vu dans ce sens,' répliqua t'il. 'Mais que voulez-vous ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rassemblent ses alliés et prépare ce qu'il appelle La Campagne de l'Obscurité.'

-'La Campagne de l'Obscurité ?' s'étonna Ron, incrédule. 'Comme…'

-'Comme lors de la Guerre de la Renaissance, vous avez raison,' approuva le dirigeant du Ministère avec un hochement de tête. 'Donc, vous savez ce que ça signifie, Mr Weasley ?'

Le rouquin approuva, la mine sombre. Harry, qui ne comprenait rien, s'éclaircit la gorge.

-'Ce qui veux dire ?'

-'En résumé…' soupira Ron. 'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rassemblent ses alliés, les entraîne et conquit le monde en tuant tout sur son passage. Et d'après moi, c'est pour ça qu'il ne se passe rien depuis des années. Ils s'entraînaient ! Ils ont voulus nous faire accroire qu'ils étaient toujours présent en nous envoyant quelques Mangemorts de temps en temps, pour nous garder en haleine, mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui nous attend…Bon sang, nous sommes fichus…'

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment. Ils s'entraînaient ? Mais à quoi ?

-'Des sorts, Mr Potter,' expliqua le Ministre, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés. 'Des sorts.'

-'Oh, je vois…' murmura t'il pour lui-même, n'osant pas s'imaginer quel sorts ils pouvaient bien pratiquer pour susciter autant de réaction. 'Vous voulez dire…des sorts inconnus ?'

Son patron approuva.

-'Tout à fait. De torture, de souffrance, tout.'

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Aucun d'eux n'osait se regarder dans les yeux, de crainte de voir la déception perler dans leur pupille.

-'Mais….si je puis me permettre, Mr le Ministre,' dit soudainement Ron d'une voix timide. 'Vous avez dit que c'était de bonnes nouvelles…et pour moi, ceci ne sont pas vraiment de bonnes nouvelles…'

Le Ministre le considéra un moment, puis sourit.

-'Ce n'est pas tout, jeune homme.' Dit-il d'une voix un peu plus enjouée. 'Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'est pas au courant que nous sommes alerté de son plan. Nous avons donc un avantage. Nous pourrons ainsi les surprendre !'

Ron eut un rictus.

-'Vous voulez rire ?' demanda t'il comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide au monde. 'Vous voulez vraiment les combattre de front ? C'est du suicide ! Si ce que ce salaud a dit est vrai, la Campagne de l'Obscurité est une boucherie. Personne ne survivra, et ils marcheront sur le monde. C'est se diriger droit vers la mort.'

Harry approuva son meilleur ami silencieusement. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Lord Voldemort avait plus que des Mangemorts à ses côtés ; il avait l'alliance d'un bon nombre de créatures.

-'Mr Weasley…' soupira le Ministre, découragé. 'Avez-vous une meilleure solution à me proposer ?'

Ron ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma, sans pouvoir répondre. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, songeur.

-'Combien de temps ?' demanda Harry, redoutant la réponse.

-'Trois mois.'

Le rouquin jura tout haut et se leva pour faire les cents pas. Harry l'entendit murmurer pour lui-même, et les mots qu'il percevait n'était pas des plus poli.

-'Que voulez-vous de nous au juste ?' s'exclama t'il, en colère. 'Entraîner les Aurors ? C'est impossible. Impossible ! Trois mois ! Trois mois ! C'est bien trop peu ! Nous ne serons jamais assez !'

Harry fixa le jeune homme et eut un pincement au cœur en devinant ce qui le troublait autant. Trois mois. Il n'aurait que trois mois pour connaître son fils et après, c'était la mort qui l'attendait. Il ne le verrait pas grandir, ni faire ses premiers pas, ni dire son premier mot.

-'Trois mois avant le départ. Le moment de la bataille nous est inconnu, malheureusement. Il vous faudra, tous ensemble, établir un camp dans un endroit stratégique et attendre leur venu. Être prêt à toutes éventualités.'

Ron jura de nouveau. Harry le fit taire du regard, puis se tourna vers son patron.

-'Écoutez Mr le Ministre, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour entraîner une armée. En trois mois, soit, tout sera prêt dans trois mois. Mais je dois vous avertir que je ne suis pas très optimiste pour la fin de cette guerre.'

-'C'est vrai, je vous l'accorde, il y a peu de chance de réussir,' avoua t'il. 'Mais des hiboux ont été envoyé à travers le monde. Des renforts seront là en temps. Nous serons beaucoup plus nombreux que vous pouvez l'imaginer. Et ils seront formés de leur côté. C'est le point culminant, jeunes gens. Dans trois mois, tout ce décidera. Dans trois mois…l'avenir du monde se jouera.'

Un silence grave s'en suivit. Harry posa sa tête dans ses mains. Le poids de sa tâche était subitement revenu sur ses épaules, de plus en plus douloureuse à supporter. L'avenir du monde…

Ils ressortirent quelques instants plus tard, la mine piteuse. Ils avaient eu leurs ordres, et dès demain, ils seraient dans les pièces de pratique pour les trois mois à venir. Découragé, Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans leur bureaux. Il n'osa cependant pas dire quoi que ce soit, et regarda Ron du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Il vit sa mâchoire se contracter et ses jointures blanchir alors que son regard se posait sur la photo d'Hermione.

-'C'est injuste,' marmonna Ron soudainement. 'C'est tellement…injuste.'

Harry se leva et alla poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami, compatissant.

-'Tu vas revenir. Compte sur moi, tu vas revenir sain et sauf.'

Il lui fit un petit sourire, puis le laissa à ses pensées. Lui-même avait de la misère à trouver un soupçon d'espoir dans cette aventure. Et Ginny…Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il leur faudrait se séparer, et peut-être pour de bon…

Voilà ! Content :P :P :P Eh oui, ils sont enfin ensemble ! Mais pour combien de temps :O J'aimerais préciser que j'ai fait cette fic sans tenir compte du livre HBP, donc Voldie n'a pas ses âmes éparpillés un peu partout dans le monde :P Pour ceux qui se demande combien de chapitre il reste, je ne pourrais pas répondre avec précision, mais il en reste quand même quelques uns, et j'ai une autre idée de fic qui est en progression dans mon esprit ! N'oubliez pas les reviews ! A bientôt, au prochain chapitre ! Oh…et s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse, il est tard et je l'ai écrit un peu rapidement. Si jamais vous avez des questions ou que vous voyez que quelque chose ne fonctionne pas, n'hésitez pas à l'écrire dans votre review ! L'erreur est humaine ;)


	13. Chapter 13

_Voila le chapitre 13 ! Ça été long, je m'en excuse ! Disons que par ici, l'école et le travail prend de plus en plus de place ! Mais j'essaie du mieux que je peux pour updater le plus possible. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je ferai le quatorzième chapitre, mais je ne crois pas que cela va tarder. Soyez patient, la fin est proche ! Bonne lecture _

(Présent)

Harry soupira de nouveau, épuisé. Cette guerre, la raison même de sa présence dans ce cachot. Le résultat de tant d'efforts. Il avait passé des années à se battre, à sauver des vies et essayer de rétablir l'équilibre dans leur monde, et sa récompense était de pourrir dans cette cave humide et puante, sans vrai nourriture ni rien pour le divertir. Il était condamné à mourir dans cet endroit et il commençait sérieusement à se demander pourquoi il s'entêtait à survivre. Après tout, Ginny était une femme très convoitée, sans doutes avait t'elle déjà des tonnes de soupirant à ses pieds. L'avait-elle oublié ?

Harry secoua la tête. Déprimé, il frappa le mur de son poing. Un jura en sentant la pierre lui entailler la main et épongea le sang avec ses vêtements troués. Il appuya ensuite sa tête contre le mur et se mit à rire. Il ri tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre.

-'C'est...c'est trop drôle,' articula t'il enfin après un moment. 'Je risque ma vie, je sacrifie ma vie personnel pour les gens du monde, je…je défends les innocents, j'entraîne les jeunes, je…je la donne ma vie ! Et ma récompense pour tout ça…mourir. Ironique.'

Il se remit à rire, mais cette fois, il ne l'a trouva plus drôle du tout. En temps normal, il aurait pleuré sur son sort, mais il n'avait plus assez d'eau dans son corps pour verser une seule larme. Il se contenta donc de se mettre en boule, les deux mains sur son cœur. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui avait peur du noir, qui essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait aucun monstre près de lui. C'était pathétique et il le savait. Il était un homme et n'avait peur de rien. Mais à ce moment, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être réconforté.

-'La…la guerre se préparait,' reprit maladroitement Harry, essayant d'être courageux et fort. 'Et les semaines d'entraînement n'était pas de tout repos…'

(Passé)

Harry revint du travail, épuisé et endoloris. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui avait été particulièrement éreintant ; il avait couru sous la pluie, encaissé bon nombre de sorts ratés, démontré à plusieurs reprises des techniques difficiles et il s'était même battu pour immobiliser deux jeunes sorciers qui s'étaient disputés. Après quoi, il avait du nettoyer l'espace de pratique seul, puisque Ron avait un rendez-vous chez le médecin pour Evan, qui avait une otite.

Harry poussa la porte de son appartement en soupirant, puis se laissa mollement tomber sur le fauteuil après avoir lancé son manteau contre le mur. Ginny se mit à rire doucement et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

-'Longue journée ?' demanda t'elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le jeune grogna.

-'Tu veux un massage ?' proposa t'elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. 'Allez, détends toi. Le souper est bientôt prêt. Je te ferai couler un bon bain chaud après.'

-'Tu es trop bonne pour moi, mon amour,' marmonna t'il en se laissant faire.

Elle se contenta de sourire. La rouquine rejeta ses cheveux vers l'arrière et s'approcha de son oreille.

-'Et si tu veux, je t'y accompagnerai,' susurra t'elle. 'Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué bien sûr.'

Harry se retourna et l'approcha d'elle, l'embrassant longuement.

-'J'ai toujours de l'énergie juste pour toi, ma belle,' répondit t'il à voix basse. 'Mais pour l'instant, tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil sur tes chaudrons.'

Il pointa le poêle d'où commençait à s'échapper de la fumée. Un des chaudrons avait débordé, projetant son contenu sur le sol et sur les comptoirs. Ginny jura silencieusement et se précipita dans la cuisine pour nettoyer les dégâts. Harry la rejoignit et l'enlaça à la taille en appuyant sa tête dans son cou. Il huma son odeur en fermant les yeux, puis expira doucement, souhaitant à tout jamais se souvenir de ce parfum si enivrant.

Ils soupèrent tranquillement, en parlant de tout et de rien, puis, comme promis, Ginny fit couler un bain chaud, où elle ajouta même de la mousse odorante aux fruits exotiques. Harry y entra et elle sortit des serviettes moelleuses avant de le rejoindre. Elle alluma quelques bougies et ferma la lumière d'un coup de baguette. Dans l'obscurité, ils pouvaient à peine se voir. Les flammes dansaient près d'eux, projetant des ombres vacillantes sur leur peau. La chevelure rousse de la jeune fille luisait d'un éclat rouge presque irréel, lui donnant encore plus de charme et d'attrait. La température du bain sembla bien haute tout à coup. Ginny s'appuya contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupir en fermant les yeux. Harry la serra bien fort, caressant sa peau du bout de ses doigts. Il était si bien…

-'Harry,' murmura la rouquine d'une voix faible. 'C'est bientôt le temps de partir, non…?'

Le jeune homme approuva en sentant son cœur se serrer. Trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Qu'allait-il faire ? Son âme se déchirait lorsqu'il songeait à la laisser seule ici…Bien sûr, il y aurait Hermione et Evan avec elle, mais la savoir si loin de lui l'effrayait. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Il savait que c'était un devoir qu'il devait remplir s'il allait au combat. Il le faisait pour que le monde des sorciers retrouve enfin la paix. La vraie paix. Ils avaient eu un moment de répit, éphémère mais grandement apprécié, et maintenant il était temps de passer à l'action. Il allait en finir une fois pour toute avec Voldemort.

-'Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrai,' répondit Harry à son oreille. 'Je ne te laisserai pas seule. Je te le promets.'

Il la sentit sourire. Elle se retourna alors pour lui faire face et l'embrassa tendrement.

-'Je t'aime,' dit-elle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-'Moi aussi je t'aime, mon ange. Plus que tout.'

Il la ramena un peu plus haute contre lui pour avoir un meilleur accès à ce corps qu'elle lui offrait si délicieusement…

Le temps de partir vint beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. De mieux en mieux entraînés, les aurors avaient fait beaucoup de progrès au cours des dernières semaines. Il ne restait que deux seules semaines avant le grand départ. Alors que tous préparaient tentes, nourritures et vêtements pour partir en campagne, Harry profitait de ses moments de liberté pour voir Ginny. Ils évitaient de parler de son départ, du futur, et ne faisait souvent que rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans parler. Ils se comprenaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot pour savoir ce que l'autre avait en tête. Harry s'efforçait de rester positif, de ne pas sombrer dans un désespoir profond. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la prémonition qu'il ne reverrait pas Ginny avant un très long moment…

Alors qu'ils étaient étendus dans leur chambre, la tête de Ginny contre le torse d'Harry, le jeune homme se redressa lentement.

-'Gin….' Fit-il gravement alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard interrogateur. 'J'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander…'

Elle le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, mais acquiesça tout de même. Harry lui prit alors la main gauche, caressa un moment ses doigts délicats, puis sourit pour lui-même. Il ouvrit ensuite le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un objet brillant.

-'Je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour te le demander, mais….tu veux m'épouser ?'

Il lui présenta une bague en argent surmonté d'un petit diamant scintillant. Elle le regarda d'un air ébahi, les yeux brillants, puis plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

-'Oh Harry !'

Elle le serra dans ses bras avec une forte poigne, qui surpris quelque peu l'auror. Il répondit de même, souhaitant que cette journée, aussi insignifiante fut-elle, ne finisse jamais. Il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il n'avait pas envie de faire la guerre et de laisser Ginny derrière. Mais depuis maintenant quelques semaines, tout était en branle. Le temps était venu. Combien de mois allaient t'ils être partis ? Harry n'en savait rien. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait revenir. Après tout, c'était lui qui devait tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres…Le jeune homme sentit son moral s'assombrir. Le Ministre avait été clair. Les temps sombres avaient assez durés. D'ici deux semaines, ils devaient tous se rendre sur les Plaines, aux abords de l'Angleterre. Apres un temps indéterminé, les Mangemorts les affronteraient. C'était le plan convenu. En fait, la stratégie était beaucoup plus compliqué, fait de positions calculées méticuleusement et de proportions de force passées au peigne fins. Ils étaient prêts. Le pays tout entier regorgeait de sorts et d'incantations, sans aucunes faiblesses dans ces mesures de protection, et empêchait quiconque d'entrer sur ces terres en transplanant. Excepté pour les Plaines. Tout ceux qui employait ce moyen se retrouvait instantanément sur les grandes terres ouvertes. Ce sort, découvert par les chercheurs du Département des sorts et incantations, était extrêmement efficace. Par contre, cela prenait plusieurs sorciers immobiles pour le tenir en place. Bref, tout était prêt. Le plan était simple. Lorsque leurs ennemis arriveraient, croyant déboucher dans les alentours de Londres, ils se retrouveraient dans les Plaines. Avec un peu de chance, les Mangemorts seraient déroutés assez de temps pour que l'armée du Ministère puisse prendre un peu d'avance. Ils avaient eu de la chance ; leur espion avait été capable d'avoir les environs de la date d'attaque avant d'être tué. Harry espérait sincèrement que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Ginny était toujours contre lui, mais le jeune remarqua soudainement qu'elle pleurait. Mal à l'aise, il la fit lever le menton pour qu'elle le regarde directement dans les yeux.

-'Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gin ?' s'inquiéta t'il en la voyant tourner la tête pour éviter son regard. 'Tu…tu n'es pas contente ?'

Elle hocha la tête en sanglotant.

-'Je ne veux pas te perdre,' gémit t'elle faiblement en le serrant dans ses bras. 'Oh Harry, ne pars pas, je t'en supplie !'

Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il serra les dents pour se retenir de pleurer lui aussi tant la douleur était forte à présent. Il aurait aimé rester près d'elle, mais il savait qu'il devait partir. C'était son devoir. Mais n'était-ce pas son devoir de protéger l'amour de sa vie ?

-'Gin…je…je ne peux pas…tu le sais bien…'

-'S'il te plaît…je t'en supplie, reste avec moi…' murmura t'elle en le regardant avec des yeux voilés de larmes. 'Reste ici, ne pars pas…'

Elle continua de pleurer ainsi pendant un bon bout de temps. Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Il détestait la voir dans cet état, et tout ça, par sa faute. Il réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais chaque mot lui semblait inutile. Il savait que Ginny allait avoir mal. Il la serra encore plus contre lui.

-'Je suis tellement désolé, Gin…' lui murmura t'il d'une voix brisée. 'Pardonne-moi…'

Elle se dégagea doucement. Lui tournant le dos, elle essuya ses yeux et soupira.

-'Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de te laisser partir…' répondit t'elle à contrecœur. 'Mais j'ai…j'ai peur, Harry…Je sens qu'il va t'arriver quelque chose…'

L'Auror posa une main sur son épaule. Elle le repoussa doucement.

-'Ce n'est pas la peine…Je sais que c'est ton devoir d'y aller.'

-'Gin…'

-'Non, Harry, ça va.'

-'Ginny...'

Elle le repoussa de nouveau alors qu'il cherchait à la consoler. Elle s'obstinait à lui tourner le dos.

-'J'ai dit non, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.'

-'Virginia Weasley, tourne toi.'

Son ton était un peu sec. Ce n'était pas une proposition, mais un ordre. Elle ne bougea pas pendant un moment, puis finit par se tourner lentement vers lui. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais il voyait une immense tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Il lui prit le visage dans ses mains, pour ne pas qu'elle détourne. Elle se débattit un peu, mais peine perdue, Harry était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle fut obligée d'affronter son regard sévère.

-'Tu crois sincèrement que je fais ceci parce que ça me plaît ?' dit-il sans ciller. 'Tu crois vraiment que ça ne me fait rien de devoir te laisser ici ?'

Elle ne répondit pas. Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux, comme si tenir ce regard lui brûlait l'âme.

-'Il n'y a pas une journée, une nuit, une seule minute où je ne pense pas à ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Il n'y a pas un moment où je ne m'en veux pas de devoir te laisser en arrière. Je suis née pour tuer Voldemort, je n'ai pas choisi cette voie. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour rester ici auprès de toi, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas ! On compte sur moi, des millions de sorciers compte sur moi pour en finir !'

Il se tu un instant et retira ses mains du visage de la rouquine, qui baissa aussitôt la tête. Harry se leva, soupira puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta un instant, hésitant, et finit par se tourner vers la jeune fille.

-'Je t'ai promis que je reviendrais,' dit-il d'une voix à peine audible, mais assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. 'Fais moi confiance, Gin. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.'

Il sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il sortit précipitamment dehors, ignorant la pluie battante puis marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une ruelle déserte. Là, il frappa le mur rageusement et hurla dans la nuit. Une plainte déchirante résonna, renfermant toute la haine et la peine qui puisse exister en un seul homme, et se répercuta dans le ciel sombre.

Le mariage fut simple, sans apparat. Il ne restait plus de temps pour ça. Quelques amis, de la famille seulement. En moins d'une heure, Harry et Ginny étaient liés pour la vie…et la mort. Silencieusement, les nouveaux mariées s'embrassèrent devant Dieu, échangeant un petit sourire, puis ils défilèrent dans l'allée de l'église afin d'atteindre le portail. Dehors, le ciel était gris, mais aucune pluie ne tombait. Le lendemain, c'était le grand départ. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la célébration, pour la joie. Chacun reparti de son côté.

Harry et Ginny rentrèrent à leur appartement sans un mot. Nul besoin. Il se parlait avec leurs gestes. Main dans la main ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher, sans se presser et passèrent leur nuit de noce à s'imprégner l'un l'autre. Une nuit déchirante, enivrante. Une nuit d'adieu.

Au petit matin, Harry se leva lentement. Il fixa Ginny pendant un long moment, le cœur serré, puis lui embrasse le front avant de partir. Il prit son sac et sortit définitivement de cet appartement. Il n'y reviendrait plus jamais.

_Eh bien eh bien…Il était un peu court, je le sais. Mais la suite sera plus longue ;) J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que je ne vous ai pas perdu avec le plan d'attaque du Ministère ! Pour moi, il est clair :P mais pour vous, je ne sais pas lol alors si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je répondrai le plus tôt possible ;). Reviews please ! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Petit chapitre ! Sans plus tarder, lisez la suite si vous vous savoir ce qui va se passer...Bonne lecture !_

_Pour ceux et celles qui se demande combien de chapitre il reste, je vais répondre que je n'en ai aucune idée ! Quelques uns…la fin est proche ! Alors patientez encore un peu et votre curiosité sera rassasiée ;)_

(Présent)

Harry essaya tant bien que mal de se remettre sur pieds. Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis qu'il avait vu le soleil pour la dernière fois ? Et la lune, elle ? Même pendant la guerre, ces deux éléments leurs avaient été défendu. Le ciel avait été constamment recouvert d'énormes nuages gris, et la nuit, aucunes étoiles n'étaient apparentes. La guerre avait été une routine sans fin, longue et sinueuse. Mortelle. Des images lui revinrent en tête, fraîches malgré les semaines, voir les années depuis qu'elles s'étaient réellement produites…

(Passé)

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, du moins, de ce qu'ils en déduisaient. Cordés comme du bois dans leurs tentes, les Aurors se levèrent, marabouts, ankylosés après une autre nuit sans étoiles. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient partis, deux longs mois et il ne se passait toujours rien. Ils commençaient sérieusement à douter des intentions des Mangemorts...De plus, tous les hiboux avaient été interdits entre les sorciers et leurs familles. Question de sécurité. Ainsi, aucun homme n'avait eu de nouvelles de leurs femmes, parents, enfants depuis deux mois. C'était dur. Pour tout le monde. Le moral était bas, tous s'inquiétaient et faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Être loin de sa maison et de sa vie aussi longtemps était pénible, difficile. Les Aurors s'occupaient l'esprit en jouant à des jeux qui demande une grande concentration, s'entraînaient, s'épuisaient à se perfectionner jour après jour. Mais pour quoi ? Il n'y avait aucune trace de Mangemorts ou de Voldemort dans les parages. Et le Ministre avait prédit leurs attaques dans les prochaines semaines…avait-il mentionné mois ? Peut-être. Qui sait ? Ils ne faisaient qu'obéir. Le Ministre était un homme influent, intelligent et rusé. Grâce à son aide et ses stratégies, ils pouvaient vaincre.

Harry resserra la couverture sur ses épaules. Il faisait vraiment froid ce matin là. Même que son souffle formait un nuage de vapeur lorsqu'il expirait. L'hiver était proche et il ne s'était toujours rien passé. Rejoignant Ron, qui jouait aux cartes avec deux autres Aurors autour d'un feu, il soupira en prenant place à ses côtés.

-'Combien de temps va-t-on être coincé ici, hein ?' demanda t'il, exaspéré. 'Je déteste attendre comme ça, impuissant, sans rien faire. Nous aurions pu passer ces deux mois avec nos familles à la place !'

-'Moi aussi ma femme me manque, Harry,' dit calmement Ron qui fixait son jeu, les sourcils froncés. 'Mais c'est comme ça. Le Ministre nous avait prévenu que ça allait être long.'

-'Long…long…c'est plus que long !' s'emporta le jeune homme en jetant sa tasse de café fumant dans le feu. 'Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Ce n'est pas normal !'

-'Tu penses sérieusement que les Mangemorts vont nous attaquer alors que nous sommes ici, prêt à riposter ? Non. Ils vont attendre que nous soyons installés, concentré sur le fait de ne pas s'ennuyer, et ils vont frapper lorsqu'on aura perdu espoir qu'ils viennent. Alors, sois patient. Et occupe toi.'

C'était le jeune sur sa droite qui avait parlé. Ron lui jeta un bref regard puis revint à son jeu. Harry, lui, considéra ses paroles. C'était logique. Mais pourtant…

-'Arrête de t'en faire, vieux,' lui conseilla le rouquin en jetant une carte. 'Tu te fais plus de mal que de bien à réfléchir comme ça.'

Harry se mit la tête dans les mains. Il ferma les yeux, se remémora le visage de Ginny, souriante, pleine de vie. Il essaya de se souvenir de la texture si soyeuse de ses cheveux, de l'odeur si unique qu'elle arborait, du contact de ses mains sur son corps…Mais même ceci commençait peu à peu à disparaître. Tout comme son espoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si défaitiste. Toute cette guerre était ridicule.

-'Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revoir Ginny,' marmonna t'il pour lui-même en relevant la tête vers le ciel nuageux.

Personne ne répondit. Ron poussa un cri de victoire en jetant sa dernière carte, récoltant les capsules qu'ils avaient gagées. Il termina sa tasse de café avec un claquement de langue, fier de son coup. Il faut dire que le jeune homme était maintenant rendu imbattable aux cartes.

-'Encore une, messieurs !' s'exclama t'il, sans s'occuper de son ami qui continuait de fixer les nuages. 'Excuse moi, Harry, mais je dois me concentrer sur cette partie. Fais comme tout le monde et ferme ton esprit. C'est le meilleur pour ne pas devenir fou.'

-'Ou insensible,' répliqua sèchement l'Auror en se redressant. 'Ne te rends tu pas compte qu'en fermant ton esprit comme tu le fais, tu fermes ta conscience à ce qui pourrait se produire ? Je veux dire…Ah et puis, n'y pense plus ! On dirait que je parle à un mur !'

En effet, Ron et les deux jeunes hommes étaient replongés dans leur jeu. Harry se leva, fulminant, puis traversa leur campement rapidement. Il s'installa, comme chaque jour, sur une pierre qui surplombait la plaine et attendit, attentif, que les Mangemorts apparaissent.

(Pour le besoin de la cause, ce sera du point de vue de Ginny que s'écrira ce paragraphe d'histoire)

Ginny se réveilla en gémissant. Encore une fois, cela persistait. Chaque matin, c'était le même manège ; elle avait à peine le temps de bailler qu'elle se précipitait vers les toilettes pour rejeter le peu qu'elle avait dans le corps. Ce n'était pas le stress, ni l'inquiétude, elle le savait très bien. C'était autre chose. Cela faisait un mois et demi que ces symptômes étaient apparus, à peine deux semaines suite au départ d'Harry…Harry. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle pensa à lui. S'il savait…s'il savait ! Il fallait qu'il revienne. Et vite.

(Retour au campement !)

Trois autres mois avaient passés, ce qui faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'ils étaient partis pour cette guerre. Et les Mangemorts n'étaient toujours pas venus. Les Aurors commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi n'avait-il plus aucune nouvelle du Ministère ? Même les vivres commençaient à manquer…

Harry en avait eu assez de parler de ses mauvais pressentiments, tout le monde refusant de l'écouter. Alors il s'était tu, retiré du groupe et surveillait toujours du haut de sa pierre. Mais il ne voyait rien et savait qu'il ne verrait rien. Le fait que le Ministère ne leur donnait plus de nouvelles confirmait ses peurs. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Lorsqu'il revint au campement ce soir là, il retrouva les sorciers attroupés autour de quelque chose. Il accéléra le pas et se fraya un chemin parmi les sorciers, poussant du coude tellement les hommes se serraient pour voir ce qui se passait. Arrivant enfin au centre de l'attroupement, il remarqua un tas de plume blanche sur le sol, près de Ron.

-'Hedwige !'

Il se précipita vers sa chouette. Elle était vraiment en piteux état. Son aile était brisée, ses ailes étaient ébouriffées, brûlées et tâchées de sang, et ses pattes formaient des arcs inquiétants. Paniqué, Harry se pencha sur elle, n'osant pas la prendre dans ses bras, de peur d'empirer sa situation. Mais elle était inerte. Sa fidèle chouette avait rendu l'âme.

-'Que lui est-il arrivé ?' s'empressa t'il de demander à Ron, qui restait livide à ses côtés.

Il tenait dans ses mains un morceau de parchemin calciné par endroit. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, le jeune homme se tourna vers le rouquin et vit que son regard était fixe sur le mot. Harry lui arracha des mains et parcourut le bout de papier rapidement. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter et, à son tour, pâli soudainement. Des murmures s'élevèrent près d'eux, les sorciers se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que leurs supérieurs soient aussi bouleversés. Harry se leva lentement, comme dans une transe, puis jeta un regard terrifié sur l'assemblée. Comme s'il avait oublié de respirer, il expira un bon coup. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron, qui lui rendit son regard.

-'Co-combien de temps ?' réussit t'il à articuler finalement.

L'Auror pointa nerveusement le coin en bas du parchemin roussit. Presque illisible, la date ne comptait que quelques lettres, mais suffisamment pour que le jeune homme puisse deviner. Août. Quatre mois.

Lorsqu'Harry réalisa ce que cela signifiait, il sentit premièrement une très grande stupéfaction. Quatre mois ! Cela voulait dire que…non…non ce n'était pas possible ! Soudainement, proie à une très grande colère, il hurla à s'en déchirer la poitrine. Les sorciers reculèrent, effrayés par ce comportement. Leur chef était-il devenu fou ? Non. Loin de là. Et ils étaient sur le point de le savoir.

Relisant une seconde fois la lettre, le jeune chercha désespérément une signature, quelque chose. Si cette personne avait utilisé Hedwige, c'est qu'il l'a connaissait…Non. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit elle. Tout mais pas elle. À l'endroit où était supposé apparaître la signature se trouvait un trou béant, cachant ainsi l'origine du parchemin. Puis, très subtile près des contours brûlés, il aperçut une lettre minuscule, seule, presque entièrement effacée. « Y »…Il aurait reconnu ce « y » rond et ample partout…Ginny. Il sentit son corps s'enflammer d'un coup.

-'RETOUR CHEZ SOI !' cria t'il soudainement aux autres. 'ON NOUS A PIÉGÉ ! ILS ONT ASSIÉGÉS LONDRES !'

Peu bougèrent dans les premières secondes, prenant compte de ce que leur supérieur sous-entendait, puis ce fut la pagaille, Rassemblant biens, nourriture, vêtements, les sorciers se précipitaient de-ci de-là afin d'être prêt à partir le plus vite possible. En moins de deux heures, tous étaient attroupés autour d'Harry, tremblant de rage.

-'Nous n'aurons d'autres choix que de marcher !' s'exclama le jeune homme à l'assemblée. 'Ils nous ont bien eu ! Aucun hibou ! Aucune Transplanation ! Ils nous ont piégés ! Ils nous ont envoyés loin afin d'être assuré de pouvoir prendre la ville sans problème ! Je jure devant tout le monde ici que je tuerai le responsable de cette trahison !'

Exclamation des sorciers. Levant les poings en l'air, ils approuvèrent fortement.

-'Ayez la force d'arriver à destination ! La survie de vos familles en dépende ! Vous êtes prêts ? Alors en avant !'

Ils se mirent en branle. Au loin, le soleil perla une fraction de seconde à travers les nuages, puis disparu.

(Ginny de nouveau)

Cinq mois. Cinq mois ! Et Harry n'était toujours pas de retour…Ginny commençait à craindre le pire. Non. Non ! Elle devait espérer ! Elle le savait, il était en vie, quelque part en Angleterre. Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois que les Mangemorts avaient attaqués Londres et s'étaient emparés du Ministère de la Magie par la force. De toutes façons, les sorciers n'avaient aucune chance. Tous les hommes étaient partis en campagne. Quelle galère…Ils s'étaient fait avoir ! Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas le remarquer ? Tout ceci était ridicule !

Ginny sursauta en sentant quelque chose bouger dans son ventre. Elle caressa doucement le petit rebondissement qui, de jour en jour, prenant de l'ampleur. Elle soupira, puis fredonna un petit air en regardant par la fenêtre. Cachée au Terrier, elle ne risquait rien. Depuis quelques années, la maison avait été secrètement ensorcelée pour que personne ne puisse la découvrir. Ils avaient de la chance, Hermione, Evan et elle, d'avoir été en visite chez Mme Weasley alors que l'attaque avait lieu. Sa mère avait ensuite été stricte, lui interdisant de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un seul pied en dehors de la maison ou du terrain. De toute façon, son propre appartement était en poussière…Et c'était dans les jours qui suivirent qu'elle découvrit qu'elle était enceinte. Son enfant. Leur enfant.

(Harry)

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils marchaient en direction de Londres. Bientôt, ils y seraient. La colère les menait, forts et menaçant, sur la voie de la guerre. Les Mangemorts en verraient de toutes les couleurs. En attendant, ils reprenaient des forces. Ils devaient être prêts pour le jour J. Alors qu'ils montaient silencieusement tentes et abris, n'allumant aucun feu pour ne pas se faire repérer, Harry se dirigea vers Ron, qui regardait au loin.

-'Regarde,' chuchota t'il en lui pointant l'horizon. 'Les lumières de la ville. Nous y sommes presque. Comment comptes-tu attaquer ?'

-'Je ne sais pas,' répondit lentement le jeune homme en se passant une main dans les cheveux. 'Il est certain que dès qu'ils nous verront, ils feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour nous en empêcher. Et ils ont beaucoup de pouvoir…Je crois….Je crois que quelqu'un devrait aller désamorcé le bouclier de Transplanage…Comme ça, nous pourrions attaquer par surprise…'

Ron approuva silencieusement. Il jeta un regard derrière lui, vers le campement, puis se tourna de nouveau pour fixer l'horizon.

-'Tu as raison. Mais comment ? Et qui ?'

-'J'irai.'

Le rouquin soupira. Il hocha de la tête.

-'Oui, se serait mieux. Tu feras bien attention, hein ? Sinon qui dirigeait cette bande de môme pleine d'adrénaline ?'

Harry esquissa un sourire. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps ! Il s'assura que sa baguette était bien dans sa poche, qu'il avait suffisamment d'eau dans sa gourde, puis assena une claque sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-'A plus, vieux…J'enverrai notre signe lorsque la voie sera libre.'

Ron lui répondit en échangeant une forte poignée de main suivit d'une brève accolade, et le regarda partir, la gorge nouée. Ce n'était que le commencement.

_Petit chapitre ! Le temps que je mette les choses au point ;) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! La suite sera bientôt publiée ! La fin arrive, et vous saurez enfin comment il est arrivé dans ce cachot et s'il va s'en sortir…Qu'en pensez-vous ?Reviews !_


	15. Chapter 15

_Nouveau chapitre ! Sa pas été trop long j'espère :P J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Et je m'excuse d'avance, je dois avouer qu'en terme de guerre et tout, jmy connais pas super bien donc…si jamais cette partie là laisse à désirer, pardonnez moi ! '_

(Passé)

Harry utilisa sa cape d'invisibilité, caché au fond de sa poche, pour éviter d'être découvert. Il murmura ensuite un sort pour ne pas qu'on le retrace d'une quelconque façon ; il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire voir, ou pire, de se faire capturer et tuer. La survie des sorciers en dépendait.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire combien ils avaient pu être aussi stupide ! Comment avaient-ils tous cru à cette histoire de campagne ? De guerre en plein champ, comme il y a des centaines d'années ? Le ministre les avaient bien eus…il pouvait bien rire, caché dans le Ministère, sous la protection du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Les sorciers sont trop fiers, trop nobles. Et ça a bien failli les faire courir à leur perte. Mais il n'était pas trop tard, Harry en était sûr. Ou du moins, il l'espérait…

Il pénétra avec horreur dans la ville de Londres, ou plutôt, dans ce qu'il restait de la ville de Londres. Les immeubles étaient à moitié détruits et brûlés, les rues étaient jonchés de débris de brique, de poussière de ciment et de saleté, parfois même de corps…Il y avait aussi de gros trous béants encore fumants dans le sol, des poteaux et des fils électriques avaient été littéralement arrachés et jetés par terre, ce qui empêchait toutes voitures ou autres moyens de transport de se déplacer. L'endroit était désert, complètement vide. Pas une âme qui vive. Harrydéglutit, ravalant sa rage en serrant fermement les poings, et osa s'aventurer dans ce qui était maintenant devenu Londres, sa ville bien-aimée. Il fit bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit, conscient qu'un seul son pourrait le mettre dans un sale pétrin. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir ce désespoir en lui, comme s'il son cœur avait été ravagé avec la ville, comme s'il se consumait peu à peu alors que les ténèbres prenaient jour après jour le dessus sur le bien. Il ne pleura pas, ayant depuis longtemps oublié ce qu'était que verser une larme. Il se contenta de ressentir profondément cette déchirure dans son âme, douloureuse, persistante. Et, refoulant son envie de tout abandonner, Harry poursuivit vaillamment sa route, traçant son chemin dans les rues sinistrées.

(Ginny)

Le matin venait tout juste de s'annoncer, éclairant faiblement l'horizon de douces lueurs rougeâtre. Malgré l'épaisse brume, Ginny pouvait distinguer le soleil par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Encore debout à l'aube, elle jetait des regards vers le chemin de terre qui menait au Terrier dans l'espoir de voir apparaître son frère ou l'amour de sa vie. Mais, encore une fois, elle ne vit rien. Elle ne savait pas combien d'heures elle passait à observer, espérer de les revoir, à caresser son ventre arrondi, souhaitant de tout son cœur le retour du père de son enfant. Elle pouvait maintenant le sentir, ressentant les fréquents coups de pieds qu'il donnait. Il était fort, faisait savoir qu'il était là, grandissait en elle tel un miracle de la vie.

Evan se mit à pleurer bruyamment dans l'autre pièce. Ginny fut momentanément sortit de ses rêveries, écoutant les pleurs de son neveu. Sur une soudaine impulsion, elle sortit de sa chambre et alla prendre le jeune garçon pour le calmer. Elle lui fredonna un air que sa propre mère lui chantait lorsqu'elle était jeune. Elle sourit en voyant que c'était effectif, puis contempla l'enfant un instant. Il était si beau, malgré son visage bouffi et rouge de sa récente crise de larmes. Les yeux pleins d'œil, il la fixait de son regard brun pâle, chignant doucement alors que la future maman caressait tendrement sa joue. Ses cheveux, aussi vif que le feu, faisaient bel et bien de lui un Weasley. Elle voyait Ron en lui avec tant de facilité, dans chaque traits, chaque centimètre carré de son corps.

-'Tu ne devrais pas te lever aussi tôt, Gin,' lui reprocha une voix ensommeillée derrière elle. 'C'est mauvais pour l'enfant.'

La rouquine hocha de la tête, sans ajouter un mot. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait voir, elle aussi, une grande similitude dans le visage de son enfant. Elle voulait tant qu'il lui ressemble…

-'Gin…'

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, consciente de la peine qu'elle éprouvait. Sa grossesse n'avait pas été facile et Ron l'avait supporté pendant tout ce temps. Elle n'osait pas imaginer comment ce pouvait être de vivre cela toute seule. Ginny était forte, elle le savait, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle l'avait vu sourire ou entendu rire…Hermione pouvait sentir la douleur émaner d'elle, une vive et profonde tristesse que seul deux cœurs réunis pourrait apaiser.

-'Tu dois prendre soin de toi,' lui reprocha t'elle d'une voix apaisante. 'Ça ne donne rien d'attendre à ta fenêtre, jour après jour, nuit après nuit dans l'espoir qu'il apparaisse au bout du chemin…Lorsqu'il reviendra, et il reviendra je peux te l'assurer, c'est directement vers toi qu'il ira, sans attendre. Il volera à toi. Ce n'est pas la peine de risquer ce que vous avez de plus cher au monde…'

Ginny leva sur elle des yeux voilés, impassibles, aux pupilles dépourvus d'émotions. Elle avait si mal, elle était si triste que la douleur avait disparu. Elle était devenu cette douleur.

-'Je…j'aimerais seulement savoir qu'il est en vie…qu'il n'est pas mort et que je n'espère pas son retour pour rien…'

Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot étouffé. Hermione la prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour la réconforter, en faisant bien attention à Evan, toujours dans les bras de sa tante.

-' C'est une torture d'essayer de faire un deuil lorsqu'il y a quelques infimes chances qu'il soit vivant…' ajouta la jeune femme entre deux pleurs.

La maman la consola en chuchotant à son oreille, berçant ses épaules alors que la tête de Ginny reposait sur son épaule.

-'Maintenant, va dormir. Tu en as besoin. Si tu veux, aujourd'hui, je veille pour toi. D'accord ? Et si j'aperçois quoi que ce soit, je te réveillerai aussitôt, je te le promets.'

La rouquine approuva en reniflant. Elle donna Evan à sa mère, puis s'en fut sans regarder en arrière. Elle obéit aux ordres d'Hermione et se coucha, restant les yeux ouverts un moment, puis elle sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

(Harry)

Le chemin jusqu'au Ministère avait été difficile, non pas par les rues détruites et les rares chemins sans encombres, mais par la vue de ce spectacle effrayant. C'était pareil partout. Aucune vie, aucune activité, seulement la destruction d'un ville qui jadis avait été beaucoup plus qu'un champ de bataille. Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'avancer sans sentir la haine lui transpercer les entrailles et la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il agisse en proie à des sentiments violents, sur le coup de l'adrénaline. Il avait été entraîné pour agir avec diplomatie, force et endurance. Aujourd'hui était le test ultime.

Le jeune homme s'occupa donc l'esprit, à se remémorer son plan d'attaque, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le poste du Ministère, du moins, ce qu'il en restait. La boite téléphonique avait été arraché, et le téléphone pendait lamentablement au bout d'un fil grugé. Harry jura sous son souffle. Comment allait-il pouvoir entrer ? Les Mangemorts avaient certainement changé la procédure ! Que pouvait-il faire ? Il s'assit, songeur, sur le trottoir craquelé. Il devait attendre, il n'avait pas le choix.

Les heures s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Puis, au loin, l'Auror discerna deux tâches sombres qui s'avançaient vers lui. Pas de doute, c'était des Mangemorts. Sans mouvements brusques, Harry se leva, observant attentivement les servants du Seigneur des Ténèbres à la recherche d'un signe quelconque pouvant lui être utile. Mais les deux hommes ne faisaient rien de suspect ; ils parlaient en riant, sans se méfier qu'ils étaient épiés, puis s'arrêtèrent près du téléphone.

-'Tu crois que le Seigneur va nous accorder cette faveur ?' demanda le premier d'une voix incertaine.

-'On lui a été fidèle et nous arpentons les rues de Londres depuis plus d'une semaine…De plus, nous avons trouver cette famille qu'il voulait tant. Alors, pourquoi il ne nous laisserais pas nous amusé un peu avec la rouquine…'

Harry sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Rouquine ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être…En proie à une vive colère, il se jeta sur les Mangemorts, brisant ainsi son anonymat. Il en tua un d'un seul coup de baguette, murmurant les mots du sortilège impardonnable puis immobilisa le deuxième contre le mur de brique roussi.

-'Comment on fait pour entrer ?' siffla t'il entre ses dents. 'Parle !'

Il pointa sa baguette sur son cou. Le Mangemort resta muet, clouer au mur et incapable de faire un moindre geste tellement la peur le terrassait. Harry le frappa sans retenue et reposa sa question. Toujours aucune réponse. Nouvelle baffe.

-'Si tu ne me réponds pas immédiatement, je t'envoie dans le même monde que ton collègue ici présent. Ça te dit ?'

Il l'empoigna par le collet et le lança au sol. L'homme tomba rudement par terre, le souffle coupé. Harry lui assena un coup de pied au ventre, ce qui le fit se plier en deux en pleurnichant. Dégoûté, l'Auror s'agenouilla et lui tira les cheveux.

-'Tu vas me répondre ? _Comment on entre ?'_

Cette fois, le Mangemort gémit faiblement en signe de soumission. Il leva lentement les mains.

-'Vous…vous n'avez qu'à composer le code.'

-'Qui est ?'

-'Je ne sais pas- Aie !'

Harry avait resserré son étreinte sur ses cheveux graisseux.

-'Pardon, j'ai mal entendu ?'

-'C'est…22434992883040003…'

Harry resta un moment songeur.

-'Tu mens,' dit-il enfin, pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur lui, mais cette fois, au milieu de son dos. 'Dis moi la vérité !'

-'C'est la vérité !'

-'Menteur. Et tu sais comment je punis les menteurs dans ton genre ? Tu as le choix, sois je t'ouvre le ventre et j'en sors tes entrailles ou je te coupe les doigts, puis les orteils, pour ensuite finir en coupant les bras et les jambes. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?'

Le Mangemort gémit de nouveau. Harry sortit un couteau de sa botte droite. Il le fit scintiller près de ses yeux.

-'Je vais choisir pour toi. Un mort plus lente et beaucoup plus douloureuse.'

Il effleura ses doigts avec une lenteur sadique. Il ignora les tressaillements de l'homme sous lui, qui s'énervait en sentant la lame froide contre sa peau.

-'Ça va ! Ça va ! Je vais parler !' s'écria t'il en s'étranglant presque alors qu'Harry pesait son couteau contre son annulaire gauche, où scintillait une bague en or.

-'Pas trop tôt. Alors, c'est quoi ?'

-'31, puis….vous me faites mal !'

-'31 et ensuite ?' pressa Harry sans se soucier des plaintes de l'homme.

-'Ensuite...Attendre quelques secondes puis recomposer le 31.'

-'C'est tout ?'

Le Mangemort approuva avec un grognement sourd.

-'Qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas encore ?'

-'Je vous le jure ! C'est la date de fête d'Harry Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte le tuer le jour de sa fête ! Donc 31, et 31…. Je vous en prie, lâchez moi !' supplia t'il d'une voix geignarde.

Harry le relâcha avec un rictus. Voldemort avait toujours su faire les choses en grand. Il n'était pas près de le tuer !

Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur l'homme, qui s'énerva.

-'Non ! Ne me tuez pas ! J'ai une famille, des enfants !'

-'Raison de plus..._Avada Kedevra_ !'

Harry se leva sans se retourner et se dirigea vers le téléphone rouge. Il reprit sa cape au passage, la mit sur sa tête, puis composa le 31, attendit un peu, puis composa le 31 de nouveau. La cabine, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, se mit en mouvement et s'enfonça dans le sol avec la lenteur d'un escargot. C'était à lui de jouer.

_Eh voila ! Je sais, Harry est un peu sadique la mais bon ! Il est pas content :P Faut bien qu'il soit quelque peu violent, sinon se serait beaucoup trop facile…Mais pardonnez le ! Il essaye de faire le bien et il est tanné le pauvre lol Je sais que vous avez hâte de savoir la suite mais je fais du plus vite que jpeux ! Reviews !_


	16. Chapter 16

_Alors voici le 16eme chapitre ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) Si vous voulez savoir comment Harry s'est retrouver ainsi, vous n'avez quà lire ce qui suit ;) Bonne lecture _

(Présent)

Harry prit une pause. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait tout drôle de raconter cette partie, comme s'il revivait cette situation, l'énervement qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment. Bien sûr, à ce moment dans l'histoire il était invisible, mais au fond de lui il savait que les Mangemorts ne seraient pas dupes. Ils enverraient quelqu'un en haut voir ce qui se passait vu que la cabine descendait complètement vide, ou bien, presque. Ils trouveraient les corps et alerteraient tout le monde.

Harry avait eu raison de penser ainsi à ce moment car c'est exactement ce qui était arrivé…

(Passé)

L'alerte était donnée. Harry, plaqué contre le mur alors que des Mangemorts paniqués le frôlaient, resta immobile, le cœur battant. Il ne devait pas faire le moindre mouvement, sinon tout était fichu. Il attendit que cela se calme, puis se mit à la recherche de la salle. Il savait où elle était, ayant lui-même participer à sa mise en place, et c'est avec une rage bouillante qu'il pénétra dans la pièce où se tenait les Mangemorts, bien droits, baguettes levées dans la direction d'un énorme dôme scintillant. Sa surface luisait en passant du bleu au blanc, et à l'intérieur battait une sphère argent, comme un cœur, se soulevant et s'affaissant lentement en faisant résonner un rythme insupportable autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas seulement un son, mais une sensation désagréable qui pressait l'esprit. Harry chassa la sphère de ses pensées ; il n'était pas là pour s'amuser. Il devait agir et donner l'alerte. Suffisait qu'un seul des Mangemorts soit déconcentré pour que ce soit effectif. Sous sa cape, il leva sa baguette et…

-'À ta place, je ne ferais pas ça, Potter,' s'exclama une voix calme et glaciale au fond de la pièce.

Voldemort émergea de l'ombre, sur sa droite. Le visage blanc et les yeux rouges, il fixait l'Auror avec amusement. Le jeune homme jura sous son souffle.

-'Harry, Harry, Harry…' soupira t'il en s'approchant de lui à pas lent. 'Tu crois vraiment que c'est si facile de nous échapper ? Mes esclaves ne sont peut-être pas capable de te repérer, mais moi, c'est une toute autre histoire…'

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Harry recula de quelques pas, sur ses gardes. Voldemort sourit, un sourire cruel où brillaient des dents pointues.

-'Comme je t'ai attendu !' s'exclama t'il, jubilant. 'Tu en as mit du temps, je dois dire. Je suis un peu déçue. Je croyais que tu avais un peu plus d'intelligence que cela.'

Le Survivant ne répondit pas. Il fixait le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un œil mauvais, irrité d'avoir été découvert si facilement.

-'Bien sûr, lorsque le Ministre est entré sous mes ordres, il était beaucoup plus facile de contrôler ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Les magiciens ont l'honneur dans le sang, enfin, presque tous les magiciens.'

Il s'arrêta un instant, puis poursuivit, ses yeux en fentes imprégnés de malice.

-'Il a été beaucoup trop facile de vous envoyez là-bas, à ne rien faire pendant des mois. Suffisait de clamer une guerre de campagne ! Vous avez été vraiment bête de croire à cette histoire…Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'évolution ? Non ? Eh bien, je ne m'en plains pas. Grâce à vous, j'ai pu marcher sur Londres avec mes troupes et ravager tout ce qui se mettait sur mon passage. Que des femmes et des enfants je dois dire. Ce fût assez facile. Tous les hommes étaient partis sur le champ de bataille.'

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais.

-'Et pour plus de protection, votre cher Ministre et ses conseillers ont proposés d'ériger une défense, qui, je dois dire, est très efficace contre les gens qui veulent transplaner. Ils n'y arrivent pas ! C'était brillant. Incroyablement intelligent. J'ai peine à croire que ce n'est pas moi qui y est songé !'

Harry contrôla sa respiration alors que sa colère rageait en lui comme un ouragan. Il fixait Voldemort d'un regard noir en ayant une seule envie, lui sauter au cou et le tuer.

-'Et ce n'est pas finie, tu sais ?' commença t'il d'une voix qui se voulait joyeuse, mais qui sonnait étrange de la bouche du pire sorcier de l'histoire. 'Je n'ai pas encore fini d'envahir le pays ! Il reste des milliers de ces femmes et enfants que je n'ai pas massacrés ! Quelle tragédie…ces pauvres femmes qui avaient peur de ne plus revoir leurs maris. Ce sont plutôt les maris qui devraient s'inquiéter de ne plus revoir leurs femmes ! Vous faites pitiés… L'amour n'a pas sa place dans ce monde, vous allez bien vite l'apprendre !'

Il fit une pause, où il fixa le vide intensément pendant un moment, et Harry eut la certitude qu'il le voyait. Agacé, il se découvrit, n'ayant plus envie de se cacher. Voldemort sourit.

-'Il était temps. Maintenant, laisse-moi avoir le plaisir de te détruire.'

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le dôme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire.

-'Tu crois vraiment que tu peux arrêter cela d'un seul coup de baguette ? Ce serait trop facile, voyons ! Réfléchit un peu !'

Le jeune homme murmura une formule qui alla directement sur l'un des Mangemorts. Aucun effet. Il commença soudainement à douter de son plan en voyant que ce n'était pas effectif. Il aurait dû penser plus tôt que ce ne serait pas un simple sort qui détrônerait la barrière magique. Voldemort le fixait avec des yeux avides.

-'Use tous les sorts que tu veux, mais aucun ne peut défaire celui-ci ! Ils sont protégés par un enchantement extrêmement puissant que j'ai moi-même crée ! Pas une magie ne peut l'atteindre.'

Harry eut un rictus. Il se sentait ridicule. Mais, au fond de lui, il n'abandonna pas. Voldemort n'était pas parfait, il devait sûrement y avoir une faille à quelque part.

-'Alors, on a perdu sa langue ?' ricana t'il avec une joie non contenu. 'Tu es très décevant, Harry, très décevant…Tes parents n'auraient pas été fiers de toi…'

L'Auror ne broncha pas. Le souvenir de ses parents lui fit mal, mais il resta impassible. Il le devait, peu importe ce qu'il dirait.

-'Hum…on s'est endurcie à ce que je vois…Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu sais, Harry, je t'ai attendu longtemps…J'aurais très bien pu te faire tuer alors que tu traversais les couloirs pour te rendre ici….Mais je tiens à te tuer moi-même. Je tiens à causer ta perte le jour où tu as causé la mienne.'

-'Ce sera la tienne que tu causeras,' répliqua Harry d'une voix sèche.

-'Tu peux parler ! J'en suis ravie, sincèrement. Mais tes menaces me laissent froid. J'ai le pouvoir sur toi présentement. Il n'y a pas d'issu. Peu importe quelle action d'héro tu voulais poser, tu n'y arriveras pas. J'ai pensé à tout. La magie n'a aucun effet dans ces lieux.'

Harry éclata de rire. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Certes, la magie n'avait aucun effet sur les Mangemorts qui stabilisait la sphère, mais Voldemort avait un petit défaut ; il avait tellement été plongé dans la magie pendant longtemps qu'il en oubliait ses origines à moitié Moldu.

-'Il n'y a pas que la magie qui peut détruire,' dit le jeune homme dans un sourire.

Sur ces mots, il donna un coup de pieds aux genoux du Mangemort le plus près. Voldemort hurla de rage alors qu'un immense vent se mit à souffler dans la pièce. Harry tomba au sol et se tint tant bien que mal pour ne pas être emporté par le tourbillon qui les aspirait. La sphère se mit à briller de plus en plus, grossissant et grossissant en emportant les Mangemorts qui la soutenait. Puis, elle se contracta d'un coup et explosa, détruisant la moitié de la pièce. Harry fut projeté contre le mur, où il supporta la pression avec des grognements de douleur. Des jets lumineux se répercutèrent partout à travers les murs et les bâtiments. Pour donner l'alerte, c'était réussi. Harry n'avait même pas eu besoin de le faire !

Voldemort avait aussi été projeté contre le mur et il se releva péniblement. Le jeune homme en profita pour s'enfuir par le mur affaissé. Il courut dans le corridor alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurlait des ordres. Il retrouva la place d'accueil du Ministère, mais n'eut pas le temps d'échapper à la centaine de Mangemorts qui apparurent derrière et devant lui. Ses soldats avaient peut-être la chance de transplaner maintenant, mais eux aussi. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ? Harry commença à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'alerte en fin de compte…

-'QUE PERSONNE NE LUI TOUCHE !' hurla Voldemort en frayant son chemin parmi ses serviteurs. 'TOI !' ajouta t'il en pointant Harry.

C'est à ce moment que les troupes arrivèrent, semant la pagaille dans le Ministère. Les Mangemorts, surpris, mirent du temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils réagirent seulement lorsqu'une bonne partie de leurs hommes gisèrent sur le sol, morts.

C'était un vrai massacre. Les Mangemorts semblèrent prendre le dessus pendant un moment, mais Harry vit ses hommes reprendre les commandes après un moment. Ils étaient tous très bien entraînés et Voldemort avait eu tord de ne pas prendre cela en considération.

Le sol était jonché de corps et de sang, autant que des Mangemorts que des soldats de Harry. L'Auror se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait, intouchable par le sort que ses parents lui ont légué quand il était bébé, tuant sans pitié et même avec une satisfaction surprenante. Combien de temps ils passèrent à se battre ? Interminable. Le temps semblait littéralement s'être arrêté.

-'POTTER !'

Harry fit volte-face. Il vit Voldemort s'approcher furieusement vers lui. Il recula, sur la défensive. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un seul mouvement de la main et le jeune homme se retrouva ligoté.

-'Tu vas mourir,' siffla t'il entre ses dents alors que l'Auror se débattait pour se libérer. 'Mais pas tout de suite.'

Il eut un rire mauvais puis, en un éclair aveuglant, ils disparurent.

(Ginny)

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant, elle se précipita vers la fenêtre. Très loin, des rayons argentés parsemaient le ciel comme des feux d'artifices. Elle sentit le vent frais s'engouffrer par sa fenêtre alors qu'elle l'ouvrit pour avoir une meilleure vue. Que se passait-il ?

Hermione accourut et se mit à ses côtés pour observer la scène.

-'Oh non,' murmura t'elle pour elle-même d'une voix horrifiée. 'C'est commencé…'

Ginny sentit son estomac se retourner. Ils étaient là. Ils se battaient pour sauver ce qu'il restait des sorciers de la Grande-Bretagne. La jeune fille sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps et dû reculer pour trouver un point d'appui. Elle se sentit si faible tout d'un coup. Hermione l'aida à s'asseoir, inquiète.

-'Tu vas bien, Gin ?'

La rouquine ne répondit pas. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et vit un éclair aveuglant lui traverser l'esprit.

(Harry)

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, ankylosé, il se demanda premièrement s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais le contact avec un sol froid et dur l'alerta et il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il chercha sa baguette, par réflexe, mais ne la trouva pas. Où était-il ? L'obscurité était si pesante qu'il ne discernait absolument rien autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, car il pouvait le sentir sous lui, était qu'il reposait sur un sol de pierre humide. Puis, il se souvint. La bataille au Ministère, Voldemort qui l'emmenait avec lui dans un éclair vert et brillant. Il se rappelait encore la sensation qu'il avait ressenti alors qu'il transplanait vers un lieu inconnu ; une sorte de déchirement avait assailli son corps entier, comme si on le tirait de tous les côtés avec une force incroyable. Lorsque la douleur s'était estompée, il était lourdement tombé et avait perdu connaissance.

-'On est réveillé, Potter ?' demanda une voix narquoise près de lui. 'On aurait eu le temps de te tuer une centaine de fois pendant que tu faisais ton petit somme. Tu parles d'un Auror…'

Harry le reconnut aussitôt. Agacé, il essaya péniblement de se lever pour lui faire face. Il n'était pas question qu'il reste au pied de Malefoy plus longtemps.

-'Toujours aussi lèche-cul à ce que je vois,' répliqua le jeune homme en soupirant. 'T'en as pas marre de foutre la merde partout où tu vas ? C'est pathétique. Avoir ta vie, y'aurait longtemps je me serais tiré une balle.'

Malefoy ricana silencieusement. Harry songea qu'il n'avait pas compris puisque sa réplique était celle d'un Moldu et non d'un sorcier. Cela l'amusa de penser qu'il pouvait se payer sa tête sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

-'Alors, Potter,' poursuivit le Mangemort d'une voix lasse et désintéressée. 'Tu aimes les nouveaux aménagements de la ville ? Il faut dire que c'est assez réussi…Destruction totale sous l'aube automnale, ce serait pas mal comme titre non ?

-'Digne d'un magasine de décoration,' répliqua Harry sarcastiquement.

Il croisa les bras. Comme Malefoy était plutôt bavard, il pouvait suivre sa trajectoire alors qu'il se déplaçait près de lui.

-'Comment c'était dans les champs ? Vous avez eu beaucoup de Mangemorts à massacrer ?'

Il éclata de rire. Harry serra les poings, sachant qu'ils avaient tous été parfaitement ridicules d'avoir cru à cette histoire de campagne.

-'Et ta rouquine ? Tu sais ce qu'il en est advenu ?'

Le jeune homme se dressa sur toute sa hauteur, menaçant. Ginny ? S'ils avaient seulement osé la toucher, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il se jura de les décapiter sans merci.

-'Belle jeune femme, je dois dire…Fraîche et forte…mon genre de femme.'

S'en était trop. Harry sauta sur Malefoy en rugissant. Il avait visé juste. Le Mangemort se retrouva cloué au sol, des mains lui enserrant le cou. Il se débattit tant bien que mal, mais la poigne était trop forte pour lui.

-'Ça suffit.'

Harry sentit son corps se soulever et il alla s'écraser contre le mur avec un bruit sourd. Des menottes en métal lui ligotèrent soudainement les mains, l'attachant ainsi à la pierre froide.

-'Mr Malefoy, si vous n'êtes pas capable de soumettre notre prisonnier, je ne vous choisirai plus comme gardien. Il pourrait nous échapper.'

Voldemort fixa l'Auror d'un œil mauvais.

-'Je veux prendre plaisir à te voir lentement mourir, Potter. Je veux te voir souffrir, gémir et me supplier d'arrêter. Je veux voir ton sang couler sur ce sol.'

-'Vous allez attendre longtemps,' répliqua Harry sur un air de défi. 'Si vous attendez de moi une soumission, vous pouvez toujours rêver. Autant mieux mourir que de vous supplier.'

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un rictus.

-'Mr Malefoy, ayez l'obligeance de lui apprendre à tenir sa langue. Et soyez généreux, cela va de soit.'

Sur ce, il disparut. Malefoy sembla jubiler. Il leva sa baguette et murmura une formule. Il l'agita une fois et Harry sentit un pincement au niveau de son torse, comme si on l'avait fouetté. Il eut la confirmation que c'était bien des coups de fouet qu'il recevait alors que Malefoy s'acharnait à lui lacérer la peau avec un ricanement presque hystérique. Du sang coula, aussitôt imbibée par son chandail. Pas une fois il ne cria. Pas une fois il ne gémit. Harry se contenta de rester droit et fier, supportant la douleur déchirante qui lui traversait le corps à chaque fois que Malefoy agitait sa baguette.

_Voila ! Vous êtes content ? La fin approche ;) Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps ! J'espère que vous appréciez d'avoir la réponse à vos attentes ;) Reviews plz !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de la finir avant lundi, mais je n'ai pas réussi, il est minuit et vingt six. Je suis désolée  J'ai fait de mon mieux ! Bref, je crois que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. Il est quand même long, ce qui veut dire qu'il se passe beaucoup de chose…À vous de le découvrir ;)….N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Sa me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir, sa m'encourage à écrire _

(Passé)

Harry ne su pas combien de temps ce supplice dura. Les jours passèrent, sans qu'il en est conscience, sans savoir ce qui se passait là-bas, dehors. Avaient-ils gagnés ? Les Mangemorts avaient-ils été repoussés ? Ron était-il vivant ? Et ses hommes ?

Ces questions étaient la pire torture qu'il pouvait subir. Peu lui importait les coups qu'il recevait, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir était si tout le monde allait bien. Bien sûr, Voldemort savait cette faiblesse. Lors de ses visites, il évitait délibérément d'en parler. Il venait seulement voir comment le prisonnier se portait, les yeux avides de vengeance. Et il ne venait pas souvent. Peut-être une fois toutes les semaines ? Enfermé dans ce cachot, pour la plupart du temps seul, il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Il ne savait plus quand était le jour ou la nuit. Il dormait quand il était fatigué, ne mangeait et buvait presque pas, seulement les rations de survie que Malefoy ou un autre Mangemort lui apportait et lui faisait avaler de force. Quotidiennement, Harry recevait la visite de Drago qui se faisait un plaisir de lui faire le plus de mal possible. Parfois, Voldemort y assistait, sans jamais le faire lui-même, et savourait de voir le jeune homme se faire torturer ainsi. Puis, sans un mot, ils partaient, le laissant à ses blessures et à lui-même.

Harry s'était habitué à l'obscurité. Il pouvait maintenant parfaitement voir dans le noir, ce qui lui permettait d'observer l'endroit où il était et chercher d'éventuelles issus. Peine perdue. Le cachot était fait de pierre, sans aucune fenêtre. Il y avait seulement une porte, à quelques mètres devant lui, qui était magiquement scellée. Aussi solidement que ses chaînes, il en était sûr. Malgré le mal qui lui traversait le corps, Harry se refusait de laisser tomber. Ginny avait besoin de lui, ses hommes comptaient sur lui pour mettre fin à cette guerre interminable. Il se devait de s'en sortir, il n'avait pas le choix. Il regarda son corps et fit une grimace. Il était couvert d'ecchymoses et de plaies, sans parler de la saleté et du sang. Il devait avoir l'air pathétique ainsi.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement à la volée. Voldemort entra, visiblement hors de ses gonds. Il marcha directement vers lui d'un pas furieux, les yeux en feu, puis leva sa baguette et hurla un sort. Harry sentit son corps brûler comme s'il se consumait. Le jeune homme retint son souffle, fermant les yeux en essayant d'ignorer la douleur. Lorsqu'elle cessa, il expira bruyamment, essoufflé. Son corps lui faisait encore très mal, mais il avait plus important à penser. Pourquoi Voldemort se donnait la peine de venir le voir pour le torturer alors qu'il avait un de ses fidèles qui se faisait une joie de faire ce travail ? L'Auror en conclut que quelque chose se passait. Son cœur se mit à battre ; seraient-ils en train de triompher sur eux ?

-'Ôte ce regard d'espoir de ton visage à l'instant, Potter,' siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec dégoût. 'Si tu crois que tes petits amis sont à la hauteur de mon armée, tu te trompes royalement.'

Il se planta devant lui, le fixant intensément.

-'Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? Le sais-tu seulement ?'

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé…Et il était bien déterminé à ne pas le faire. Voldemort jura.

-'Pas un son, hein ? Même sous torture. Je dois t'avouer que tu m'impressionnes, Potter. Un homme normal aurait craqué il y a longtemps.'

L'Auror sourit. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Qu'il lui lèche les pieds en pleurant ?

-'N'aie pas cet air de victoire, tu te réjouis trop vite. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Tu finiras par craquer, crois-moi. Je viens d'avoir une petite idée, qui je crois te plaira.'

Sur ces mots, il agita sa baguette et murmura une formule complexe. Des étincelles rouges illuminèrent la pièce, obligeant Harry à fermer les yeux tellement la lumière était intense, puis, un cri résonna dans le cachot, se répercutant contre les murs. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Des cris de douleurs, déchirants. Des plaintes et des pleurs. Le jeune homme ouvrit finalement les yeux, effrayé par ce qui l'attendait. Devant lui était apparu un écran où des images flous défilaient, imprécises. Mais Harry pouvait voir, il pouvait sentir ce qu'étaient ces images. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants qui souffraient, torturés, tués. Leurs voix se répercutaient dans sa tête d'une manière insupportable.

-'Tu es capable de supporter la torture,' dit Voldemort d'une voix lente. 'Mais sauras-tu supporter celle des autres ?'

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit, puis tourna les talons et partit.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il entendait ces cris sans cesse, toujours différents, mais tous lançant ce même message d'aide. Et il savait que c'était vrai. Il pouvait sentir la détresse de ces gens au plus profond de lui-même, il pouvait sentir la douleur qu'ils ressentaient tous alors qu'ils voyaient leurs proches mourir devant leurs yeux. La tête douloureuse, l'Auror supportait du mieux qu'il pouvait les sons puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais il était incapable de regarder l'écran. Trop de mal, trop de souffrance y était concentré. Il se sentait près de craquer.

Le temps passa, toujours aussi lentement, où il supporta ce supplice tant bien que mal. Il finit même par s'y habituer et arriva parfois à dormir lorsqu'il était exténué. Il n'avait qu'à penser à Ginny pour que tout aille mieux, pour qu'il oublie ce qui se passait sur l'écran. Ginny, son amour. Il l'imagina, dans un endroit en sécurité, préparant à manger pour Hermione et Evan, regardant par la fenêtre dans l'espoir de le voir revenir. Il s'imagina aussi qu'il remontait ce chemin jusqu'à elle et qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, pendant des heures, et qu'il passait le reste de sa vie à la protéger, à ses côtés, sans la quitter des yeux. Comme si elle était le plus précieux des bijoux.

Voldemort n'était pas revenu depuis qu'il avait jeté ce sort. Ni Malefoy. Ni aucun Mangemort d'ailleurs. Il était seul. Complètement seul.

(Ginny)

Les éclairs argentés avaient alertés toute la famille. Ginny, fixait l'allée avec des yeux anxieux, de peurs que des Mangemorts découvre leur maison. Si elle les voyait de loin, ils auraient peut-être le temps de s'enfuir. Hermione étaient restés avec Mrs Weasley, qui semblait sur le bord de l'hystérie. Elle avait perdue plusieurs fils depuis le début de cette guerre et elle n'avait jamais pu s'en remettre complètement. La joie de vivre qui émanait d'elle autrefois avait entièrement disparu, laissant place à une nostalgie et une tristesse qui avait creusés ses traits, grisonnés ses cheveux. La maison était propre seulement grâce aux deux jeunes filles, qui s'efforçaient de la tenir en ordre.

Le temps passa. Un jour, deux jours. Elles étaient sur leurs gardes, alertes aux moindres bruits. Puis un soir, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher, Ginny vit une silhouette se découper dans le ciel orangé. Son cœur fit un bond. Tremblante, elle courut jusqu'en bas et ouvrit la porte brusquement pour poursuivre son chemin sur la route de pierre. Elle s'arrêta subitement, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Ron. C'était Ron ! Elle reprit sa course, un peu embêtée par son ventre arrondi, et lui sauta dans les bras. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, elle resta accrochée à son cou pendant quelques instants avant de plonger son regard plein d'espoir dans le sien.

-'Où est Harry ?' demanda t'elle rapidement. 'Où est-il !'

Ron baissa les yeux, contemplant son ventre évident. Son visage se défit devant ce spectacle. Sa lèvre trembla lorsqu'il répondit.

-'Oh Gin…je suis tellement désolé…'

Il du retenir la jeune fille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe au sol. Sous le choc, Ginny sembla avoir perdu la tête. Le regard vide, elle respirait difficilement, regardant de tous les côtés comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

-'Non…' murmura t'elle pour elle-même. 'Non.' ajouta t'elle plus durement en regardant Ron. 'Il est vivant, je le sais. Je le sens.'

Ron serra les dents. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Hermione apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte de la maison. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle poussa un petit cri et se mit à courir dans sa direction. Le jeune homme fit de même et le couple s'enlaça passionnément, avec tant d'espoir et de bonheur qu'ils semblèrent n'être qu'une seule personne pendant un instant. Mrs Weasley se joignit au groupe, Evan dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il vit son fils, les yeux de Ron s'emplirent d'émotions. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, l'observant avant tant d'admiration que le cœur de Gin en fut brisé. Son enfant ne vivrait jamais cela. Jamais.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, Ron raconta ce qui leur était arrivé, Evan sur ses genoux. Il raconta premièrement ce qui s'était passé au camp, comment ils avaient découvert, grâce à la lettre de Ginny, que les Mangemorts dominaient Londres. Lorsqu'il expliqua comment ils avaient pu revenir à la charge dans le Ministère, Ron ayant surveillé pendant des heures le moindre signe leur permettant tous de transplaner, sa voix se remplit d'émotion lorsqu'il parla de son meilleur ami.

-'Il était là, près de moi, et se battait fièrement, facilement. Rien ne l'arrêtait,' expliqua le rouquin avec fierté. 'Nous étions en train de gagner…Puis, Voldemort est apparut. Il a pointé Harry et dans un éclair vert, il a disparu. Je n'ai rien pu faire…Nous avons tous continué de nous battre, puis ils ont battus en retraite.'

Il s'arrêta un moment pour fixer son fils, puis reprit.

-'Je sais que ce n'est pas fini…Voldemort est toujours là quelque part, rassemblant ses troupes. Il sait qu'il peut encore régner sur Londres sans le Ministère. Nous n'avons pas la situation en main. Nous devons les empêcher de faire leur massacre. Ils n'ont plus peur de se cacher, ni de tuer devant nous. Nous les avons vu. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité encore.'

Hermione serra sa main dans la sienne. Un seul regard et elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas le retenir. Ron était maintenant l'un des plus haut placé de leur armée et il devait commander. Elle baissa la tête, le cœur en miettes.

Ginny était restée silencieuse. Elle avait entendu la moitié de l'histoire, trop plongée dans ses pensées pour écouter. Elle fermait les yeux, laissait son cœur chercher à sa place. Harry était vivant, elle le savait…

-'Pour quand ?'

La jeune fille sursauta. Ron se tenait à présent devant elle, une main posée sur son ventre.

-'Avril…' répondit-elle doucement.

Son frère baissa les yeux.

-'Gin…je...je m'excuse…J'aurais du…j'aurais du le protéger…C'est ma faute s'il n'est pas là ce soir avec toi…'

Ginny leva la tête vers lui. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, voyant briller dans ses yeux une telle sincérité que son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle repoussa une mèche sale de devant ses yeux, puis sourit. Un sourire brisé, mais un sourire tout de même.

-'Ce n'est pas ta faute…Harry a un destin à accomplir, je devais m'y attendre…'

Tous hochèrent de la tête silencieusement.

-'Mais je sais qu'il est vivant, quelque part.'

Personne ne répondit. Ron se leva, prit son fils dans ses bras et Hermione par la main. Ils montèrent se coucher, laissant la cuisine bien tranquille tout à coup. Ginny se leva à son tour et alla s'étendre dans son lit. Il était vivant, elle le savait. Mais où ?

Les mois passèrent, où les Mangemorts ne cessèrent aucunement leur massacre. Introuvable. Les Aurors essayaient tant bien que mal de tout contrôler, sans succès. Ron revenait à la maison très tard le soir, exténué, et repartait tôt le matin. L'atmosphère était lourd, chargé d'inquiétude. Evan était le seul qui était capable de sourire et de rire dans ces temps sombres.

Le ventre de Ginny était maintenant bien évident. Son enfant bougeait constamment en elle, ce qui l'empêchait souvent de dormir. Épuisée, la rouquine passait ses journées au lit, entre le sommeil et la réalité. Elle ne pensait plus. Tout ce qui la préoccupait pour le moment était de mettre au monde son bébé pour rendre hommage à son mari. Depuis le retour de Ron, elle avait compris qu'elle devait prendre soin d'elle. Harry risquait de ne plus jamais revenir et si elle mettait la vie de son enfant en danger, elle effacerait la seule partie qui lui restait de lui. Elle devait lui rendre honneur, ajouter à cette vie sombre la lumière qu'il avait tant espéré…

Mars sonna bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'eut cru. Le peu de neige qui était tombée pendant la nuit avait fondu au lever du soleil, laissant la terre mouillée et boueuse. Ginny enfila une veste et sortit à l'air frais. C'était une belle journée. Elle inspira un bon coup en admirant le paysage, un des seuls qui n'est pas encore été dévasté. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait de la chance d'être encore en vie, dans un endroit comme celui-ci…Le petit s'agita en elle. Elle aggripa son ventre alors qu'une crampe l'assaillait. Elle respira profondément, habituée, puis attendit que cela se calme. Il avait été très agité la nuit dernière. Ginny se jura de ne plus manger de chocolat pendant un long moment... Son appétit avait triplé depuis trois mois, l'obligeant même à se lever en pleine nuit pour dévaliser le frigo. Elle semblait tout simplement ne pas avoir de fond. Mis à part les maux de dos atroces et les envies d'aller au toilette constantes, Ginny appréciait sa grossesse. Sentir un être en elle, si vivant et si fort, lui donnait un sentiment impossible à décrire. Une sorte de joie immense, d'accomplissement. Elle créait la vie et c'était le plus beau miracle du monde.

-'Plus qu'un mois, mon amour,' murmura t'elle d'une voix douce à son intention.

Une violente douleur lui perça le bas ventre. Elle poussa un petit cri, surprise. La douleur avait était vive et brève. Ginny s'inquiéta soudainement. Son bébé allait-il bien ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose qui ne fallait ? Il faisait froid ce matin, mais quand même pas au point de faire du mal à son enfant, bien au chaud en elle ? La douleur reprit, plus intense et un liquide brûlant coula entre ses jambes. Elle comprit aussitôt. La rouquine rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la maison calmement, puis alla trouver Hermione. La jeune maman, qui jouait avec Evan dans le salon, la fixa d'un air inquiet.

-'Tu vas bien Gin ? Tu as l'air toute pâle…'

-'Je…je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux…'

La maman pâlit, puis se leva rapidement. Elle prit Ginny par les mains et l'obligea à s'asseoir.

-'Ça va aller ?' demanda t'elle anxieusement. 'Tu m'as l'air bien calme…'

La jeune fille sourit.

-'Je suis infirmière, Herm. Je sais comment se passe des accouchements.'

Ginny serra la mâchoire en sentant une autre contraction. Elle comprima vivement la main de sa belle-sœur.

-'Il faut que je m'étende.'

Hermione l'aida à se lever et à monter les escaliers. Mrs Weasley, nerveuse, emmena Evan dehors avec elle. Elle s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir la supporter dans cette épreuve, mais de voir un autre de ses enfants souffrir l'achèverait. Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent, la rassurant que tout irait bien. Ginny s'installa dans son lit, prenant de grandes respirations lorsqu'une contraction lui torturait le ventre.

Les heures passèrent et les contractions se rapprochèrent, de plus en plus forte. La jeune femme avait l'impression que tous les muscles de son corps brûlaient lorsqu'une contraction la harcelait, sadiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et qu'elle se mette à crier pour calmer la douleur. Ses cheveux, sa peau et ses draps étaient trempés de sueur. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de donner les instructions à Hermione, lui demandant d'apporter de l'eau chaude, des serviettes et de la glace.

-'Il en met du temps…' gémit-elle après une vive contraction. 'Hermione, je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de tenir…'

Des larmes se mêlèrent à la sueur. La jeune maman serra fortement sa main.

-'Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce, tout va bien aller…' la rassura t'elle en épongeant son front, esquissant un sourire. 'Bientôt, tu auras ton enfant au creux de tes bras et tu verras, la souffrance va te sembler bien pauvre comparée au bonheur que tu vas ressentir…'

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant d'éclater en sanglots alors qu'une autre contraction, encore plus vive que les autres, la poignarda.

-'J'aurais aimé qu'Harry soit là…' dit-elle d'une voix brisée. 'J'ai besoin de lui…je…je ne peux pas faire ça…'

Elle se mit à gémir en supportant la douleur qui la menaçait sans cesse maintenant. Elle n'arrêtait plus ! Elle n'avait même pas le temps de respirer qu'elle réapparaissait, plus forte que la fois précédente.

-'Il est prêt à sortir, j'en suis sûre,' haleta t'elle. 'J'en peux plus, il faut qu'il sorte…'

La contraction suivante lui arracha un cri déchirant. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces, Hermione comptant jusqu'à dix pour l'encourager.

-'Herm, je ne peux pas ! ' sanglota t'elle en sentant une autre vague de douleur ravager son corps fatigué. 'Je ne peux pas…'

-'Allez, c'est bientôt fini…Prend celle-la et pousse, Gin ! Un, deux, trois-'

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ron fit son entrée, le visage déformer par l'inquiétude. Lorsqu'il vit sa sœur étendue sur le lit, en pleine agonie, il jura.

-'Ron !' s'emporta Hermione. 'Ce n'est pas la peine d'être vulgaire tout de même !'

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui fut une grave erreur puisque la douleur s'intensifia. Elle se mit à crier de nouveau et ses mains tâtonnèrent le matelas à la recherche de quelque chose à serrer. Ce fut la main de Ron qu'elle retrouva. Une main forte et fraternelle qui la rassura. Elle se mit à pousser de nouveau et cette fois, elle le sentit. Il bougeait. Il descendait.

-'Je vois la tête !' s'écria Hermione joyeusement. 'Vas-y, Gin ! Une autre poussée !'

Les épaules passèrent, puis le reste du corps. Dans une dernière poussée de désespoir, Ginny se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers, incapable d'en supporter plus. Elle semblait sur le bord de la défaillance.

-'C'est un garçon, Gin !'

La jeune fille se redressa, aussitôt revigorée lorsqu'elle entendit son fils crier à plein poumon. Elle tendit avidement les mains, pleurant abondamment alors qu'elle prenait son enfant dans ses bras. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le contempler que la douleur revint. Elle se cramponna au matelas d'un main alors qu'elle essayait de soutenir son enfant de l'autre. Ron s'empressa de le prendre et de le mettre en sécurité contre lui. Il interrogea Hermione du regard, qui pâlissait en voyant Ginny de nouveau en grande douleur.

-'Ce n'est pas normal !' dit la rouquine entre les dents. 'Ce n'est pas normal !'

Quelque chose clochait. La douleur était trop forte. Tout devait être fini à l'heure qu'il était !

Hermione jura sous son souffle, en proie à une vive anxiété. Les cris de Ginny résonnèrent longtemps dans la nuit…

(Harry)

Harry s'était assoupit. Il était épuisé, sur le seuil de la mort. Sa tête ballonnait contre sa poitrine marquée par la torture. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était là. Trop longtemps.

-'Alors, Potter, on a l'air moins dur maintenant ?' le nargua une voix dans la pénombre.

L'Auror ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Était-il en train de rêver ? Non. Malefoy était bien devant lui. Harry en fut presque content.

-'Tu as l'air pathétique,' dit-il d'une voix enjoué alors qu'il examinait le jeune homme. 'Complètement à bout. C'est le Maître qui va être content.'

La bouche de Harry se déforma pour exprimer ce qui sembla être un sourire.

-'Je…ne…suis…pas encore…mort,' dit-il d'une voix faible et hachurée. 'Il…m'en…faut plus…que…ça…'

Malefoy éclata de rire. Il sortit un couteau de sa botte droite et l'approcha de sa gorge. La lame scintilla sous la lumière de l'écran.

-'Bientôt, ce seront tes cris qui rejoindront ceux de ton misérable peuple,' marmonna le Mangemort entre ses dents. 'Tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Nous te tuerons et le monde sombrera dans un chaos total.'

Harry retint son souffle. Heureusement, Malefoy retira la lame. Il la fit descendre lentement le long de son torse. Il fit premièrement une encoche sur une de ses côtes, puis dessina la marque des ténèbres dans sa chair. Soudainement, Harry se raidit. Un cri avait résonné dans la pièce, secouant son âme comme une alerte. Ce cri…Gin ! Il aurait reconnu sa voix n'importe où ! Sa tête se tourna aussitôt vers l'écran. Les images étaient toujours aussi imprécises et flous, lui empêchant de discerner quoi que ce soit, mais il vit son visage, il en était sûr. Ce roux était celui de sa chevelure et le rouge était….

En proie à une vive colère, l'Auror tressaillit. Malefoy recula et le fixa d'un air mi-apeuré, mi-défensif. Que lui arrivait-il ? Lui qui était à peine capable de lever un doigt il y a une seconde était maintenant en train de se débattre avec force pour se libérer. Un nouveau cri résonna, plus fort cette fois. Gin ! C'était Ginny, il le savait ! Elle souffrait, on lui faisait du mal ! Cette idée lui était insupportable. Il devait aller l'aider, il avait juré de la protéger ! Avec une force surhumaine, Harry força ses chaînes, le visage déformé par l'effort. Dans un grognement, elles éclatèrent en morceaux et allèrent percuter les murs avec un bruit sourd. Le jeune homme tomba au sol, un peu dérouté. Un nouveau cri secoua son corps entier et il se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds. Malefoy, effrayé par cette soudaine force, leva son couteau pour se protéger tandis que son autre main cherchait nerveusement sa baguette sous sa cape. Trop tard. Harry empoigna le Mangemort par la gorge et le cloua au mur.

-'Dites leur d'arrêter,' murmura t'il d'une voix menaçante. 'ARRÊTEZ LES TOUT DE SUITE !'

Malefoy s'agita, étranglé par la main qui lui enserrait le cou. Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche tant la poigne était solide. Son visage tourna au bleu bien vite, puis, dans un dernier spasme, il arrêta de se débattre. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et son corps se ramollit. Harry le laissa tomber au sol avec dégoût. Il cracha même sur son cadavre. Un nouveau cri résonna. Aussitôt, il se tourna vers la porte et essaya de la défoncer. Rien à faire, elle était encore scellée. Enragé, il se précipita vers le corps de Malefoy et fouilla les poches de sa cape à la recherche de sa baguette. Lorsqu'il posa les mains dessus, il sentit l'espoir monter en lui. Il allait pouvoir sortir, transplaner et sauver Ginny. Il y arriverait ! Il pointa la porte et murmura le sort. Avant qu'il puisse le conjurer, il sentit la baguette lui échapper des doigts. Il suivit sa trajectoire et son cœur arrêta de battre lorsqu'il vit Voldemort la rattraper, le visage calme.

-'Harry, Harry, Harry…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?'

Il vit le corps de Malefoy et haussa les épaules. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître son corps.

-'Je vois que tu as retrouvé tes forces…Cela change un peu mes plans…Je suis assez désappointé. Tu gâches toujours tout, toi ! Mais bon, j'en ai assez, finissons-en.'

Il lui lança la baguette, qu'Harry attrapa sans comprendre. En l'examinant de plus près, il vit que c'était la sienne. Il la fixa, impassible.

-'Le plus fort de nous deux gagnera. Alors, en position. J'ai d'autre chose à faire que de me battre avec toi. Quoique je prendrais des jours entiers à regarder ton cadavre.'

Il leva sa propre baguette, ses doigts blancs allongés aux ongles longs contrastant le bois dur. Harry ne leva pas les yeux. Il réfléchissait. La magie ? Il n'était pas un aussi bon magicien que lui, il le savait. Et que pouvait-il faire ? Se battre comme lorsqu'il était en quatrième année à Poudlard ? Non. Non, ce n'était pas la solution. Il prit la baguette entre ses mains, comme par intuition, et la brisa en deux. Elle brilla un instant, la magie se consumant elle-même, puis s'assombrit. Elle n'était maintenant plus qu'un vulgaire morceau de bois. Harry la lança dans le coin de la pièce alors que Voldemort éclatait de rire.

-'Tu es plus fou que je le croyais !' s'exclama t'il, vraisemblablement ravi. 'Tu me rends cette tâche beaucoup plus facile…'

Harry recula de quelques pas et se pencha pour ramasser le couteau qui traînait près de l'endroit où Malefoy gisait quelques instants plus tôt. Encore une fois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à rire.

-'Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me tuer ainsi ?' demanda t'il en haussant ce qui aurait du être ses sourcils.

Harry eut un rictus. Il contempla la lame un instant.

-'La prophétie ne parlait pas de magie,' dit-il lentement. 'Elle mentionnait que l'un allait mourir de la main de l'autre, c'est tout.'

Le sourire de Voldemort s'effaça. Le jeune homme s'élança. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva aussitôt sa baguette et Harry s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Il sentait la magie noire parcourir ses veines, pulvérisant ses organes, brûlant son sang. Il sentait la mort entrer lentement dans son corps alors que le sortilège impardonnable était lancé. Une lumière verte illumina la pièce, imprégna ses yeux et tout devint noir. Il était en train de mourir. Un cri, plus fort, plus intense que tous les autres perça le néant, résonna dans sa tête comme un écho dans les montagnes. Ginny….Elle souffrait, elle avait mal. Et il n'était pas là pour la protéger. Nouveau cri. Il sentit son âme frissonner violemment, comme si une décharge électrique lui secouait le corps. Il ne pouvait pas, elle avait besoin de lui. Son amour. Sa vie. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin d'elle. Son amour. Ginny….Ginny !

Il sentit une force plus forte, plus grande que la mort repousser celle-ci d'un seul coup. La lumière verte s'évapora en un nuage de fumée et Harry se releva, inspirant profondément pour chasser la douleur de son corps. Il fixa ensuite Voldemort, qui avait blêmit en le voyant se relever, avec un petit sourire.

-'Comment,' murmura t'il, sans comprendre. 'C'est…c'est impossible !'

Harry s'avança vers lui. Le Mage noire recula, jetant des sorts ineffectifs. Harry avait une force que Voldemort n'avait pas, il le savait. L'amour. La seule véritable magie qui triomphe toujours.

Lorsque l'Auror planta son couteau dans le cœur de son pire ennemi, aucun sang ne coula. Aucun cri ne résonna. La pièce se vida soudainement de tout bruit, de toute lumière. Le sol se mit à trembler et la poussière se souleva. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cria mais Harry ne l'entendit pas ; il écoutait son cœur battre. Boum boum. Un, deux. Boum boum. Un, deux. Harry s'accrocha à ce compte alors que l'air tournoyait autour d'eux. Il sentait son énergie s'envoler alors que Voldemort éclatait en mille morceaux, ne laissant rien derrière lui. Il était mort. Pour de bon. Lorsque tout redevint normal et que la pièce se stabilisa, Harry n'eut plus la force de se tenir debout. Il s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.

_Ah la la, j'ai travailler un bon coup pour vous donner rapidement la suite ! Sa ma prit environ 5 heures non-stop ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce long chapitre et que vous avez hâte de savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite ;) Pour ceux qui aimerait le savoir, ceci était l'avant dernier chapitre. Donc, officiellement, il en reste un seul. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. Cette histoire va me manquer ! Je ne sais pas encore si je vais en entamer une autre, mais c'est dans mes plans. Ceux qui voudront lire mes prochaines fics n'auront qu'à regarder mon profil. Au prochain chapitre, que j'écrirai certainement dans les prochaines semaines, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !_


	18. Chapter 18

_Alors voici le chapitre tant attendu ! TAH DAH ! Je sais je sais, ça ma prit plus de temps que prévu, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers mois…Bref, trève de blabla ! Je suis sûre que vous avez hâte de lire la suite ;) Alors, allez y ! Bonne lecture !_

(Présent)

Harry soupira en jouant distraitement avec le sable sur le sol. Il se sentait exténué. Maintenant qu'il approchait de la fin de son histoire, il sentait sa propre fin approcher…Son amour pour Ginny n'était-il pas assez fort pour survivre encore un peu ? Pour triompher une fois de plus ? En lui, la défaite sonnait au creux de son âme. Il allait mourir. Mourir. Et Ginny qui avait souffert….Peut-être était-elle morte ? Il avait toujours chassé cette idée depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, pris au piège dans ce cachot, partageant sa sombre vie avec des rats et le silence. Ginny, sa douce femme, avait changé sa perception des choses, elle l'avait sauvé…Car c'était bien elle qui lui avait permit de tuer Voldemort. Alors pourquoi sentait-il en lui ce sentiment de tout perdre tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi sentait-il la mort gruger son corps pour enfin l'achever ? Mais ce n'était pas terminé. Il lui restait encore la fin de l'histoire à raconter. C'est avec nostalgie qu'Harry poursuivit son récit, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus faible.

-'Je me suis ensuite réveillé dans ce maudit endroit, seul dans l'obscurité. La magie qui scellait la porte était toujours présente, et l'est toujours, et je n'ai jamais pu l'ouvrir. Je me suis premièrement battu, refusant de croire qu'après avoir gagné contre l'ennemi du monde mon destin était de mourir ici, isolé de tous. Et sans avoir revu ma Ginny. Puis, peu à peu, je me suis calmé. J'ai essayé de penser lucidement, mais la survie était difficile. Cela fait une éternité que je suis ici, que je te compte mon histoire, toi, un être imaginaire, et me voilà à la fin...Et je crois que j'ai enfin compris. Ce n'est pas la peine de me battre. Peut-être que ma vie me conduit par elle-même sur le chemin de la mort pour rejoindre celle que j'aime ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'en peux plus…'

Sa tête dodelina un peu et le jeune homme tomba dans une transe. Mi-vivant, mi-mort, il repensa à toute cette vie de lutte contre le mal, contre lui-même. Il se remémora tous ses bons moments avec Ginny, si peu soient-ils, et sourit. Ou du moins, pensa sourire. Ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus. Il était réellement en train de mourir. Il se demanda si la vie s'était rétablit après la mort de Voldemort, une idée qui ne lui avait jamais traversée l'esprit auparavant. La paix avait-elle reprit sa place ?

Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Une fumée blanche l'entoura, le faisant sombrer dans un néant immaculé…

Harry ouvrit faiblement les yeux, contemplant le ciel nuageux pendant un bon moment. Était-il au paradis ? Il se sentait si léger, si vide…La lumière lui brûlait le regard et il du fermer les paupières pour se protéger. Au loin, un léger son de cloche résonnait régulièrement, au même rythme. Ding….Ding…Ding…Son esprit s'envola une nouvelle fois.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, Harry sursauta en entendant des voix. Les anges lui parlaient-ils ? Il essaya de se lever, mais n'y arriva pas. Une longue plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il sentit une vive douleur lui traverser le corps. Quelqu'un s'agita près de lui, il pouvait sentir sa présence à ses côtés.

-'Vous pouvez m'entendre ?'

L'Auror ouvrit les yeux. Il ne rêvait pas ! Un homme se tenait près de lui, le regardant avec des yeux inquiets.

-'Il est vivant !' s'exclama t'il à l'adresse d'une personne qu'Harry ne voyait pas. 'Bon sang, vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs !'

L'homme avait un fort accent. Sa peau était légèrement foncée et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu turquoise qui ressemblait à l'océan.

-'Où je suis ?' balbutia Harry d'une voix usée. 'Suis-je…suis-je mort ?'

Il éclata de rire, l'aidant doucement à se redresser.

-'Non, mais il en a fallut de peu !'

Il l'appuya contre un rocher et lui apporta de l'eau. Harry but à vive gorgée, sentant son corps reprendre vie alors que le liquide frais coulait dans sa gorge. Une petite assiette de fruit fut ensuite déposée devant lui par ce qui semblait être la femme de celui qui l'avait aidé. Elle lui fit un timide sourire, puis l'avertit.

-'Ne mangez pas trop vite…Vous allez être malade. Commencez par de petites quantités.'

Elle était très jolie. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient de la même couleur que ses yeux. Harry obéit et mangea peu.

Il ne savait pas où il était. Comment avait-il pu atterrir à cet endroit ? Confus, il regarda le soleil avec des yeux avides, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Puis, il observa le ciel, la nature, le monde verdoyant qu'il l'entourait. Il ressentait quelque chose au fond de son cœur, mais n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Il essaya de se rappeler ce que c'était mais tout son passé semblait s'être effacé de sa mémoire.

Il passa plusieurs semaines dans ce petit endroit isolé du monde. Il apprit que l'homme était en fait un berger, ayant une centaine de moutons un peu partout sur ses terres. Il parlait plusieurs langues, dont le Fourchelang.

-'C'est lui qui m'a permis de te retrouver,' dit-il un jour alors que les deux hommes marchaient sur le bord du lac près de la maison.

Il caressa doucement le serpent qu'il tenait dans ses mains. La créature siffla, fixant Harry de ses yeux d'ambres. L'Auror ne comprit pas.

-'Vous m'avez trouvé ?' demanda t'il en lançant une pierre dans l'eau. '…où ?'

L'homme sourit.

-'Plus loin dans la vallée. Je ne sais pas s'il est prudent de vous y amener maintenant…vous avez subi un grand choc.'

Harry se raidit. Un grand choc ? De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Depuis ces quelques semaines, il n'avait aucune pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit. Il avait l'impression de tout redécouvrir. Il se sentit soudainement frustré de ne plus savoir. Il avait bien eu un passé ! Il pouvait sentir en lui des émotions, des sentiments qui se débattaient pour refaire surface !

-'Je veux y aller maintenant,' dit le Survivant, les yeux brillants. 'Ma tête bourdonne de pensées…je peux le sentir en moi. Je dois me rappeler de quelque chose. Je…qui suis-je ? Pour qui je ressens cet…cet espoir immense présentement ?'

Il avait prit l'homme par les épaules, l'obligeant à plonger son regard dans le sien.

-'Conduisez-moi…' insista t'il désespérément. 'Je dois me rappeler !'

L'homme se résigna. Il le conduisit en silence à travers la plaine, puis, lorsque le soleil se coucha à l'horizon, ils arrivèrent dans une vallée très profonde. Harry vit des ruines de pierre au fond, sombre parmi le vert du gazon. Il s'avança lentement et hésita un bon moment avant de franchir la porte de bois. À son contact, il sentit un violent frisson le parcourir. Harry leva sa main pour dire que tout allait bien et descendit les quelques marches qui le séparait du cachot. Il fixa l'obscurité, sans comprendre…Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir de cet endroit ?

-'Je vous ai trouvé juste ici,' dit l'homme en pointant le coin de la pièce. 'Vous étiez en train de délirer. Quelques heures de plus et je serais arrivé trop tard…Mais Izara, mon serpent, vous observait depuis un long moment. Il est revenu et m'a raconté votre histoire. Je me suis empressé de venir jusqu'ici et de vous ramener à ma maison pour vous soigner…'

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se pencha vers le mur, où des gravures étaient profondément taillées dans la pierre. Il ne les déchiffra pas tout de suite, l'obscurité étant trop intense.

-'Savez-vous seulement ce que vous représentez? Ne pouvez-vous pas vous rappeler que vous êtes celui qui nous a tous sauvé ?'

L'Auror sursauta. Sauvé ? Lui ? Comment avait-il pu s'il avait supposément était enfermé dans cet endroit ?

-'Vous êtes Harry Potter. Le Harry Potter.'

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il le savait, mais sa mémoire refusait de s'en souvenir. Il frappa le mur de son poing tellement il se sentit en colère contre lui-même. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut les gravures, plus nette à présent. Il s'approcha un peu, posa ses doigts sur les profondes entailles, puis pu lire : _Ginny_.

D'un seul coup, sa mémoire lui revint. Il poussa un cri en appuyant ses mains sur ses tempes, harcelé par des centaines de bruits à la fois. Des millions d'images lui traversèrent l'esprit, une à une, brèves, aveuglantes. Le Survivant serra les dents en gémissant, la douleur de ces souvenirs lui pesant sur l'esprit. Puis, tout s'arrêta. Harry se tenait à genoux, haletant, mais la mémoire bien en place. La guerre…Voldemort. Ce cachot ! Ginny !

En se rappelant ce nom, le cœur d'Harry fit un bond. Il se leva rapidement, chancelant sous l'effort, puis essaya tant bien que mal de s'enfuir. L'homme l'en empêcha, inquiet qu'il soit redevenu fou.

-'Il faut que je la retrouve !' s'écria le jeune homme en se débattant. 'Il faut que je la retrouve !'

-'Calmez-vous ! Vous vous épuisez à agir comme ça ! Je ne pourrai pas vous aider si vous refusez de m'expliquer ce qui se passe.'

Cette idée le fit se détendre. Ils sortirent des ruines puis remontèrent le chemin jusqu'à la maison. Harry raconta son histoire et chaque fois qu'il mentionnait le nom de Ginny, son cœur semblait s'emporter.

-'Je dois la retrouver,' termina t'il gravement en fixant le ciel maintenant étoilé. 'Je la chercherai jusqu'à ma mort s'il le faut, mais je la retrouverai.'

L'homme approuva.

-'Nous sommes bien loin de la Grande-Bretagne. Il vous faudra prendre des forces d'abord. Allez vous coucher et demain nous parviendrons à une solution.'

Harry obéit. Ginny. Il allait retrouver Ginny. Sa Ginny.

L'Auror dormit d'un sommeil agité. Les images de son passé le hantèrent sans cesse, lui torturant la tête. Il était content d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire, mais il regretta soudainement ses nuits sans rêves où il arrivait à se reposer. Au lever du jour, il ne fut plus capable de fermer les yeux. Il rejoignit l'homme qui attendait en fixant le ciel.

-'Que faites-vous ?' demanda Harry dans un bâillement. 'Vous êtes bien matinal.'

-'Vous savez,' dit-il finalement après un long moment. 'Lorsque je vous ai découvert, je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux. Harry Potter. Le grand et célèbre Harry Potter. Ce fut un grand honneur pour moi de vous sauver, après tout ce que vous avez fait. Mais vous n'étiez pas près. Votre esprit n'était pas près à découvrir la vérité. J'ai donc gardé pour moi votre existence, à grande peine, puisque tout le monde vous cherche depuis maintenant deux ans. Le jour de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le ciel s'est soudainement illuminé, en pleine nuit, dessinant dans les nuages des formes de lions et de serpents. Ils se battaient. Le lion a finalement vaincu le serpent, puis, dans un grand souffle, un hurlement s'évanouit dans l'air. Nous savions que c'était lui qui hurlait. Les Mangemorts se sont tous mit à gémir en se tenant les bras, où était gravé la marque des ténèbres, puis ils sont disparus. Je suis retourné auprès de ma femme et nous avons emménagé ici. Mais ce détail est sans importance, je m'égare.'

Il rit doucement.

-'Vous avez insufflé la vie à tous ceux qui avait perdu espoir. Vous avez vengé le bien, rétablit l'ordre et la paix. Ceci vous donne encore plus de popularité. Tout le monde vous acclameras et voudra vous rencontrez !

Harry sentit la panique l'envahir. Il prit l'homme par le bras, aussi fort que sa faiblesse le lui permettait, puis lui dit :

-'Non ! Il ne faut surtout pas !'

Surpris, l'homme fronça les sourcils.

-'Mais…tout le monde voudra voir le grand Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Vainqueur !'

-'C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète,' répondit le jeune homme en soupirant. 'J'ai été connu toute ma vie…ne pouvez-vous pas comprendre que j'aimerais qu'on me laisse un peu en paix ? La gloire ne m'intéresse pas…pour une fois dans ma vie, j'aimerais être tranquille…'

-'Mais –' protesta son sauveur, bouche bée.

-'Comprenez-moi….je vous en prie…j'ai besoin de vivre ma vie. Si on veut toujours me voir, me féliciter, m'honorer, je n'aurai jamais de temps pour moi.'

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes, puis Harry poursuivit.

-'Ne voyez pas ça comme un geste égoïste. J'ai consacré tout ce temps jusqu'à maintenant pour sauver le monde. N'aie-je pas droit, moi aussi, à un peu de bonheur ?'

L'homme sourit, puis hocha la tête. Harry su qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

-'Je vous dois ma vie, monsieur, et je vous en remercie du fond de mon cœur…'

-'Cela m'a fait plaisir, Mr Potter. C'était un grand honneur.'

L'Auror sourit. Il prit une grande respiration, un premier grand souffle de vie. Il leva la tête au ciel puis ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne les ouvre.

-'Je dois retrouver ma femme.'

L'homme approuva, puis sortit un objet de sous sa cape. Il l'activa d'un coup de baguette et lui tendit.

-'C'est un Portauloin. Allez, filez et surtout, profitez de votre vie.'

Le jeune le remercia puis lui serra la main. Un seul regard et il su que l'homme savait à quel point il lui était reconnaissant. Il prit la boite de cigarette qu'il lui tendait et attendit. Bientôt, il reverrait sa Ginny. Bientôt, tout serait redevenu normal. Bientôt, il pourrait enfin avoir une vie.

Harry réapparut au centre d'un terrain boueux. Il venait de pleuvoir car le ciel, encore gris, laissait à peine entrapercevoir le soleil. L'herbe était humide sous ses pieds et le jeune homme se délecta de cette sensation. Tout lui avait manqué. L'air frais, les rayons du soleil contre sa peau…Il admira le paysage longuement, ébahi par la beauté de la nature qu'il n'avait jamais prit le temps d'observer. Il pivota sur lui-même et remarqua une maison au loin, cheminée fumante. Il plissa les yeux. Il sentit ses entrailles se contracter, sa joie étant trop forte. Le Terrier ! Il se mit à courir du plus vite que ses jambes faibles le pouvait, et s'arrêta soudainement devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait incapable d'entrer. Et si Ginny était maintenant avec un autre homme ? Le supporterait-il ? Et s'il n'y avait plus de famille Weasley…

-'EVAN ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !'

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix d'Hermione résonner dans la maison. Il sentit les larmes perler à ses yeux tellement il était content. Elle était vivante !

-'EVAN ! NE COURS PAS TU VAS TE FAIRE MAL !'

Le jeune homme entendit un rire de gamin, puis un bruit sourd suivit de pleurs. Il sourit. Il semblait que son filleul était aussi sage que son père ! L'Auror leva la main, hésitant, puis frappa contre la porte trois fois. Son cœur cognait fortement dans sa poitrine alors que quelqu'un s'approchait pour venir ouvrir. Harry pouvait entendre les pas lourds sur le plancher craquant de la cuisine.

-'Maman te l'avait dit Evan, il ne faut pas courir dans la –'

La porte s'était ouverte, Ron se tenant dans l'embrasure. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, il se tu aussitôt. Le rouquin le fixa avec un regard intense, impassible. Plusieurs secondes passèrent et l'atmosphère se remplit de malaise.

-'Ça va, ne me regarde pas comme ça,' dit Harry, agacé. 'C'est assez stressant de venir cogner à ta porte sans avoir à supporter ton regard vide et neutre.'

Ron broncha. Il recula d'un pas, presque effrayé. Toujours, il ne pipa mot.

-'Hum, peine perdue, je parle à un mur…' soupira le jeune homme en croisant les bras.

Il se raidit soudainement en pensant à ce pourquoi il était venu.

-'Où est Ginny ?' s'empressa t'il de demander, plein d'espoir.

Sur ce, le rouquin se mit à grogner et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-'Toi, pas plus qu'aucun de tes petits copains stupides, n'approcherai ma sœur, c'est compris ?' dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Harry sursauta. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout d'un coup ? Ce n'est pas la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait venant de son meilleur ami…

-'Maintenant, dégage, et si je te vois encore errer par ici, je t'expédie en Bulgarie avec un bon coup de pied dans le derrière !'

-'Ron ! C'est moi !' s'exclama l'Auror, hébété. 'Tu ne me reconnais pas ?'

Il posa un bras sur son épaule. Le jeune père le repoussa avec un air de dégoût.

-'Tu n'es pas Harry Potter. Il est mort. Mort et enterré. Tu vois sa tombe, là-bas ?' dit-il en pointant un jardin fleurissant d'où une pierre tombal émergeait, blanche et lisse, parmi les plantes. 'Eh bien, c'est la preuve qu'il est bien parti pour l'autre monde. Alors arrêtez de nous harceler, pour l'amour du ciel ! C'est déjà assez pénible de devoir supporter son départ, n'avez-vous donc pas de cœur au point de nous rappeler chaque jour qu'il est parti ? Fous le camp, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dit.'

Il avait élevé la voix et son visage avait rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il était vraiment enragé, Harry le sentait prêt à lui sauter dessus. Il recula d'un pas, effrayé par la conduite de son meilleur ami.

-'Mais…Ron…' balbutia t'il, désespéré. 'Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ?'

Pour toutes réponses, le rouquin se retourna, ouvrit la porte et la lui claqua au nez. Jamais dans sa vie Harry n'avait songé que Ron, son ami depuis avant même sa rentrée à Poudlard, son compagnon d'aventures, son confident, son fidèle collègue, ne le reconnaitrait pas. Cette perception lui enleva tout courage. Jamais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi abandonné, rejeté par son meilleur ami. Pas même le fait d'avoir été seul pendant très longtemps n'égalait le sentiment de solitude qu'il ressentait. Au moins, lorsqu'il était livré à lui-même, il croyait que son retour allait susciter des larmes de joie et des tas de question….mais ça ? Ça, il ne l'avait jamais envisagé ! Ron croyait qu'il était un imposteur. Quelle idée ! Harry n'avait pas fait autant de chemin pour se faire fermer la porte au nez de cette manière et, pire encore, refuser l'accès jusqu'à Ginny. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse les choses ainsi ; il fallait qu'il lui prouve que c'était bien lui.

Il cogna de nouveau contre la porte, plus fort cette fois. Il attendit en croisant les bras, résigné à lui faire comprendre quel imbécile il était de ne pas le croire. Cela le frustrait de voir combien il s'était démené à survivre pour les revoir tous alors que l'accueil qu'il recevait était le rejet et le mépris.

Ron ouvrit brusquement la porte. Avant même qu'Harry ait pu prononcer un mot, il explosa.

-'Ça suffit ! Tu dégages et si jamais je te croise dans la rue, je te jure que je t'explose sans même en sentir des remords !'

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, impassible.

-'Les Aurors défendent le Bien,' dit-il calmement. 'Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu pourrais être aussi cruel et sadique envers ton meilleur ami. Tu me déçois, Ron.'

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche, outré. Son visage sembla s'enfler tellement il était rouge de colère.

-'Quel culot tu as de venir jusqu'ici,' siffla t'il d'un air méprisant. 'Et pour qui te prends-tu à venir me faire la leçon sur le Bien ? N'as-tu pas lu les journaux ? Je me suis battu pendant deux ans pour rétablir la paix, pour diminuer les dégâts que Voldemort laissait sur son passage ! J'y ai presque laissé ma vie ! J'ai mis en jeu ma femme et mon enfant ! J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami au combat ! J'ai du consoler mes proches de cette perte en terrant mon désespoir en moi ! Tu n'as pas souffert autant que nous, ayant perdu ta fortune et essayant de la refaire en te faisait passer pour Harry Potter ! Tu devrais alors te poser la question : qui, ici, est sadique et cruel ? Toi qui viens déranger ma paix si durement acquise, ou moi qui essaie de protéger ma famille d'un mal perpétuel ?'

Harry resta silencieux un moment. Il réalisa à quel point Ron avait souffert pendant ces années si loin de lui. Sa peine lui semblait même moins pénible à présent. Certes, il avait été torturé et il avait du survivre dans les pires conditions ; mais qu'est-ce que c'était comparé à tout ce que ses amis avaient vécus de leur côté ?

-'Je…je ne savais pas,' reconnut-il sombrement en baissant les yeux. 'J'ai été parti pendant si longtemps…Si tu savais ce que c'est de se savoir responsable du malheur de ceux qu'on aime…'

Ron se figea. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réponse, ni même une telle obstination venant de la part de ce supposé imposteur. Il ne répondit rien, mais continua de le regarder avec méfiance.

-'Écoute, je n'ai pas à prouver qui je suis. Je n'en ai pas la force. J'ai été enfermé pendant tant de temps dans un cachot à l'autre bout du monde, dans un endroit où je n'arrive même pas à prononcer le nom ! C'est un miracle si je m'en suis sorti. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était retrouver Ginny. Cet espoir m'a donné la force de survivre, et me voilà aujourd'hui devant toi en te demandant de me juger avec ton cœur. Et ce…même s'il est blessé.'

Le rouquin eut un rictus.

-'C'est la pire histoire qui m'est été raconté,' dit-il avec indifférence. 'Et tes talents d'acteurs sont excellents, je l'avoue. Mais tu m'as déjà fait perdre assez de temps. Maintenant, dégage.'

Harry en eut assez. Alors que Ron refermait la porte de nouveau, il s'interposa violement.

-'Écoute moi bien, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te dire ça, mais tu commences sérieusement à me faire chier. Ton scepticisme et tes doutes, tu peux te les mettre où je pense ! Tu penses vraiment que j'ai fait tout ce chemin, que j'ai repoussé la mort et le temps pour me faire claquer la porte au visage ? Non. Alors, comme tu sembles trop borné pour me croire et que, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas à prouver qui je suis, tu n'as qu'à me dire où je peux trouver Ginny et je vais disparaître de ta vie aussitôt ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est la retrouver !'

Ce peu d'effort lui avait coûté beaucoup. Son souffle était saccadé et il se sentait si faible qu'il était content d'avoir la porte pour le retenir. Ses jambes tremblaient sous lui et il espérait que cette querelle se terminerait bientôt.

Ron ne sembla pas être convaincu. Il ne repoussa pourtant pas Harry et le fixa d'un œil nouveau.

-'Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est toi ?' dit-il finalement, la fatigue trahissant sa voix. 'Je n'ai aucune preuve…'

L'Auror soupira. Il avait vraiment besoin de s'assoir.

-'Je n'ai rien à offrir, sauf ma parole, Ron. Que voudrais-tu que j'aille ? Des souvenirs ? J'ai assez parlé de ma vie comme ça…Si tu as une idée, propose.'

Le rouquin soupira à son tour en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-'C'est ridicule, pourquoi je m'entête à te parler…Tu es mort, Harry.'

Il y avait enfin une amélioration. Ron avait prononcé son nom ! Harry sentit un peu d'espoir naître en lui.

-'Et où as-tu trouvé mon corps ? Dans le Ministère, peut-être ? Entre la fontaine et la porte d'entrée ?'

Ron broncha. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant son ton sarcastique.

-'La guerre a partiellement détruit le ministère,' répondit-il suspicieusement. 'La fontaine n'existe plus…Tu as été sous notre commandement ? Pourquoi fais-tu allusion à cet endroit ?'

-'J'ai commandé cette guerre avec toi, idiot. Et si j'y fais allusion, c'est parce que c'est le seul endroit qui m'est resté dans la mémoire au moment de ce fichu combat.'

Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis, Ron ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

-'C'est ridicule,' marmonna t'il en hochant la tête. 'Complètement ridicule…'

Il fit les cents pas, plongé dans ses pensées, puis s'arrêta soudainement en maugréant.

-'Je ne peux pas te croire ! Non, c'est impossible. Tu es mort. Mort… Mais bon sang, combien je souhaiterais pouvoir accepter que c'est toi !'

Sa voix se brisa. Il baissa les yeux et soupira.

-'Au fond de moi, je te crois, du moins, je pense te croire…mais j'ai toujours ce doute. Je…je ne peux pas l'accepter, ce serait trop dure de subir une autre déception…'

Il fit une petite pause. Harry retint son souffle. Ron devait le reconnaître. Après tout ce temps, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une si vieille amitié pourrait s'oublier aussi facilement.

Le rouquin ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, hésitant.

-'Tu es différent des autres,' dit-il lentement. 'Mais j'ai besoin d'une preuve…Je sais que ça peut te paraître stupide, mais ne te fâche pas, ce n'est que pour m'assurer que mon cœur a bien raison…'

Harry eut un léger sourire.

-'Tu as toujours été trop méfiant, mon vieux…' s'exclama t'il doucement en s'appuyant un peu plus contre la porte. 'Mais si c'est ce que sa te prend…vas-y, questionne moi.'

Ron se mit à réfléchir. Puis, son visage s'éclaira.

-'Je sais !' fit-il en se redressant. 'Lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, dans le Poudlard Express, quelles chaussettes je portais ?'

-'Quoi ?!? C'est ça, ta question ?' s'étonna le jeune homme. 'C'est stupide ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai regardé tes pieds ? Et puis, tout le monde peut avoir vu tes chaussettes alors ce n'est pas une question qui prouve que je suis moi.'

Son meilleur ami fit la moue.

-'Tu crois que c'est facile trouver une question, comme ça, sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir correctement ? Mais c'est vrai, elle était stupide cette question, je vais trouver mieux.'

Il se remit à réfléchir, le visage déformé par la concentration. Harry sourit intérieurement. Il avait l'impression de revoir le jeune Ron des années de Poudlard devant un devoir de métamorphose particulièrement compliqué. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour poser sa question, Hermione apparut à côté de lui.

-'Je te jure, Ronald Weasley, que la prochaine fois, TU lui fais prendre son bain !' s'exclama t'elle d'une voix dure.

Elle était mouillée de la tête aux pieds. Elle tenait Evan dans ses bras, enroulé dans une serviette. Harry sursauta. Bon dieu qu'il avait grandi ! Maintenant, il pouvait nettement voir les traits de ses parents dans son visage. Il avait les cheveux si roux que même le feu aurait de quoi être jaloux ! Mais on pouvait remarquer la ressemblance des traits durs et sévères de sa mère lorsqu'il fronçait les sourcils. Hermione fit une moue à son mari, puis se tourna vers lui pour le saluer, par politesse. Son visage s'effondra lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle dû se tenir au bras de Ron, qui l'empoigna fermement par les épaules, surpris. Elle fixa intensément le nouveau venu, bouche bée.

-'Oh…mon…dieu…' murmura t'elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. 'Harry…tu…tu es vivant ?'

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une voix hésitante, comme si personne n'était devant elle et qu'elle l'imaginait là, se tenant sur le perron de sa maison.

Le jeune homme sourit.

-'Oui, je suis vivant…Enfin de retour !'

Hermione posa Evan sur le sol. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et continua de le fixer intensément, le front plissé par l'incompréhension. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua un renflement au niveau du ventre d'Hermione. Cette vue lui brisa le cœur en pensant que s'aurait pu être Ginny avec ce bébé en elle.

-'Tu ne peux pas…c'est…mon dieu…Ron ? Tu es ici depuis un temps fou et tu ne l'as pas fait entrer !'

Elle jeta un regard noir à son mari, qui, surprit, la regarda sans comprendre.

-'Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est lui ?' lui murmura t'il à l'oreille. 'C'est peut-être un autre imposteur…'

-'Ne sois pas ridicule,' répliqua t'elle sèchement. 'C'est lui. Je sais que c'est lui. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu trouver la maison, hein ? Il est un des seuls à connaître l'emplacement du Terrier ! Et de toute manière, je le sais. Mon cœur le sait et je suis très étonné que tu aies pu douter une seule seconde que ce ne soit pas lui !'

Ron ouvrit la bouche bêtement, assommé. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il avait souvent rencontré des gens sur la rue qui se disait être _le_ Harry Potter, mais il était vrai que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un venait cogner chez lui. La colère avait aveuglé sa raison au point d'en oublier ce petit détail. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, honteux d'avoir pu douter de lui.

-'Aller, entre Harry ! Ne reste pas là, tu dois être épuisé !' s'empressa t'elle d'ajouter en poussant le jeune homme à l'intérieur du Terrier, Evan à ses talons. 'Assied toi et fais comme chez toi !'

L'Auror obéit. Ron ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et vint s'assoir sur la chaise opposée. Il le fixa d'un air impassible, mais Harry savait très bien qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure et qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser des questions.

-'Vas-y,' fit-il en agitant une main, agacé. 'Cesse de me regarder comme si j'étais un fantôme et pose moi tes questions.'

Le rouquin eut un bref sourire. Il détourna les yeux et attendit un bref instant avant de prendre la parole.

-'Pour moi, tu es un fantôme, Harry…Il y a si longtemps, tu…oh, qu'importe, maintenant tu es là, en chair et en os.'

-'Du moins, ce qu'il peut en rester,' soupira le Survivant en s'étirant. 'Il ne me reste plus grand-chose, moi qui était si séduisant !'

-'Ah, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça !' l'encouragea Ron avec un sourire. 'Tu es dans la norme. Tout le monde a maigri. On recommence peu à peu à prendre les mauvaises habitudes ! Quoique la cuisine d'Hermione n'égale pas du tout la fantastique cuisine de ma mère,' ajouta t'il en chuchotant pour ne pas que sa femme l'entende.

-'Je t'ai entendu, Ronald Weasley !'

La voix stridente d'Hermione avait retentit depuis la cuisine alors qu'elle s'affairait à préparer du thé. Le concerné se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules.

-'Quoi qu'il en soit, sa fait du bien de voir les gens se relever et reprendre confiance en eux.'

Il marqua une légère pause puis ajouta :

-'Il y a beaucoup de gens qui savent que tu es vivant ?'

Harry hocha de la tête en signe de négation.

-'Seulement ceux qui m'ont sauvé de ce trou à rat.'

Son meilleur ami soupira. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises alors qu'une forte expression de réflexion peignait son visage.

-'Cela va faire du chahut,' admit-il après un moment. 'Tout le monde voudra te voir. Ce qui n'est pas, je dois dire, une très bonne chose…À tes funérailles, nous avons tellement été harcelé que nous avons été obligé de faire un second service près de Hampshire. On tenait absolument à avoir le monument original ici, dans notre jardin, à l'abri de tous. Mais le peuple a protesté. Ils voulaient venir se recueillir sur ta tombe en déposant des fleurs et tout le tra-la-la. Tu vois, tu dois être un des seuls au monde à posséder deux tombes alors que tu es encore vivant !'

Il eut un petit rire nerveux. L'émotion trahissait sa voix. Harry fit comme si de rien n'était, mal à l'aise. Tous deux savaient combien leur orgueil était fort ; il n'était pas question de pleurer comme une mauviette, ils étaient des Aurors tout de même. Ron s'éclaircit la gorge, feignant une toux soudaine.

-'Ce n'est pas grave,' poursuivit-il d'une voix plus juste. 'L'important c'est que tu sois de retour. Nous supporterons tous les tonnes de paparazzi pour-'

-'Ron,' coupa l'Auror d'une voix grave. 'Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on me dévoile au grand jour. Je veux rester dans l'ombre.'

Un silence s'installa.

-'Je vois…' songea le rouquin. 'C'est compréhensible. Et beaucoup plus pratique, si tu veux mon avis. Ce n'est pas pour être égoïste, mais…c'est une excellente idée. On va tous avoir la paix ! Surtout toi…tu le mérites depuis trop longtemps déjà.'

Hermione revint dans le salon avec la théière et les tasses. Ses yeux étaient rougis mais un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

-'Bois !' l'incita t'elle chaleureusement en lui servant un thé de couleur jaune pâle. 'L'Angleterre doit t'avoir manqué pendant tout ce temps !'

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, puis, prenant Evan sur ses genoux, observa ses moindres gestes. Harry but avec joie et se réjouie du goût tendre de ce breuvage. C'est vrai ; tout lui avait vraiment manqué. Il poussa un soupir de contentement lorsqu'il reposa sa tasse et se servit une seconde fois.

-'Allez, raconte. Que s'est-il passé ?' l'incita son meilleur ami.

-'Ron ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus délicat !' s'objecta Hermione, outrée d'un aussi grand manque de tact.

Son mari la regarda en haussant les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui s'amusait de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas changés d'un poil.

-'Ça va, Herm. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je ne suis pas un enfant.'

Lorsqu'il raconta ce qui lui était arrivé, du combat au Ministère jusqu'à sa sortie du cachot, il sentit une paix intérieure l'envahir. Parler à ses meilleurs amis lui faisait plus de bien qu'il ne l'avait imaginé…Il se sentit soudainement honteux de ne pas avoir songé plus souvent à eux. Ginny avait si souvent occupé ses pensées qu'il en avait presque oublié ses vieux amis…

-' Mais c'est affreux !' s'objecta Hermione, horrifiée. 'C'est…c'est cruel ! Dire que personne ne t'a trouvé ! On ta cherché pendant si longtemps sans avoir de nouvelles…Oh Harry ! Je suis désolée…si j'avais su, je me serais battue pour qu'on poursuive les recherches…'

L'Auror sourit en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-'Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Voldemort n'est pas fou ; il a choisi un endroit où il était sûr que personne allait me trouver.'

La jeune maman approuva, la mine triste. Ron, à ses côtés, pressa sa main pour la rassurer. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'Harry avait commencé à raconter son histoire. Il s'éclaircit enfin la gorge puis parla :

-'L'important est que tu es en vie. Nous avons tous vécus de durs moments, mais maintenant tout est fini. Nous allons pouvoir reconstruire ce qui a été détruit et respirer de nouveau. Pendant tout ce temps, nous avions ta mort sur notre conscience, mais c'est aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle confiance que nous reprenons nos cheminements. Je…je suis…très heureux que tu sois de retour, Harry.'

Il baissa les yeux alors qu'Hermione éclatait en sanglots. Le Survivant fut reconnaissant de ce petit discours et il comprit, malgré le peu de signes d'affection qu'ils se montraient, combien Ron était touché. La gorge serrée, il hocha la tête, sans pouvoir ajouter un mot. Un silence s'installa pendant un instant, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre, puis le rouquin rompit le silence.

-'Il est maintenant temps pour toi de voir Ginny, je crois,' dit-il d'un ton grave.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra à un point tel qu'il pensa que celui-ci allait exploser sous la pression. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il du les cacher sous la table pour que personne ne le remarque. Hermione se mordit la lèvre sans oser regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. Ron le fixait de son air impassible et Harry devina tout de suite que quelque chose l'attendait.

-'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?' demanda t'il, suspicieux.

Il s'était attendu à ce que tout ne soit pas comme avant, bien sûr. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que les séquelles seraient profondes et graves, mais de savoir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose le torturait plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

-'Que lui est-il arrivé ?' s'empressa t'il d'ajouter en se crispant sur sa chaise.

-'Calme toi, vieux,' répondit doucement Ron. 'Elle va bien. Je…j'aimerais t'en dire plus, mais je crois que tu dois voir par toi-même.'

Il lui dit alors que Ginny avait déménagé dans une petite maison près du Terrier. Il lui indiqua le chemin, et comme Harry voulait immédiatement aller la rejoindre, Ron et Hermione le reconduirent jusqu'à la porte. La jeune maman le serra fortement dans ses bras en le faisant promettre de revenir et Ron lui fit une légère accolade.

-'Ne saute pas trop vite aux conclusions, d'accord ?'

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait tellement hâte de rejoindre Ginny que son cerveau ne semblait plus fonctionner. Il fit un dernier signe et voulut tourner les talons pour s'engager sur le chemin de terre lorsque Ron l'arrêta.

-'Bienvenu chez toi,' lui dit-il en souriant.

Sur un dernier signe d'adieu, Harry marcha pour rejoindre la femme de sa vie.

De voir la maison de Ginny, petite et blanche, Harry se mit à douter de ce qu'il faisait. Comment réagirait-elle ? Lui sauterait-elle dans les bras ? S'effondrerait-elle au sol en remerciant le ciel ? Peut-être même ne le reconnaîtrait-elle pas…Il est vrai qu'il était terriblement mince et faible, beaucoup moins beau que lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés, au moment où il était encore au commande de l'armée. Ses muscles auparavant bien évident s'était dégonflés, son corps était d'une maigreur effrayante et ses traits beaucoup plus durs…

Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il s'avançait sur le petit chemin de terre qui menait à la maison. Il en avait mal au cœur. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il le savait. Il était effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait voir. Lorsqu'il atteignit la maison, il fit une courte pause. Avait-il le courage d'aller cogner à sa porte ?

Il fit quelque pas et il la vit, là, par la fenêtre. Il sentit son corps s'amollir, son âme exploser d'une joie indescriptible. Elle était là. Juste devant lui. Elle lui tournait le dos et elle s'affairait sur un chaudron, au dessus de la cuisinière. Il la vit repousser ses cheveux, coupés aux épaules en un joli dégradé, d'un geste rapide du poignet. Il l'observa avec avidité, les yeux fixés sur elle. Son ange…que c'était bon de la revoir ! Il ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, incapable de détacher son regard. Elle était si belle…Il était si concentré à la regarder qu'il sursauta violement lorsqu'il la vit se pencher et prendre un enfant dans ses bras. Il recula, horrifié, et trébucha contre la plate-bande. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, sonné. Un enfant…elle avait un enfant ! Son cœur s'arrêta complètement. La douleur était si intense qu'il agrippa sa poitrine en serrant les dents. Non ! Non !!! Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Elle ne pouvait pas….

Ron et Hermione avait bien fait de ne rien lui dire. Que Ginny ait refait sa vie aussi vite le chamboula complètement. Comment avait-elle pu ? Il sentit une grande déception l'envahir, comme si le soleil ne pourrait plus jamais briller et que la pénombre assombrirait son âme pour le reste de sa vie. Comment avait-il seulement pu croire qu'il pouvait être heureux ?

Il se releva, tranquillement, puis regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre. Elle n'était plus là. Tant mieux. La regarder, maintenant qu'elle avait refait sa vie, était un blasphème. C'était mieux pour elle qu'il parte en croyant qu'il était mort, pour qu'elle puisse continuer de vivre sans remords. Il tourna le dos à la fenêtre et s'en fut sur le chemin. Mais il ne pu aller bien loin. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder la maison, puis il la vit. Ginny. Son visage s'était défini avec la guerre, plus sombre, plus mince, et ses traits s'étaient étirés. Les cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient son manque de sommeil… Mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Le cœur brisé, Harry la fixa sans retenu, transmettant par son seul regard quel mal il avait de partir et de la laisser vivre sa vie.

Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Ses pieds, cloués au sol, refusaient de lui obéir. Maintenant qu'elle était là, il n'avait plus le choix. Il allait devoir ravaler sa peine et venir lui annoncer son retour. Il s'avança lentement vers elle, sans la quitter des yeux, puis monta les quelques marches qui les séparaient. Il vit des larmes perler à ses yeux. L'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras l'observait de ses yeux bleus, sans comprendre. Harry n'osa pas parler. Ce garçon captait toute son attention. Il avait des cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais, des traits qui lui semblait familiers.

-'Comment…comment s'appelle t'il ?' demanda le Survivant d'une voix rauque.

Ginny eut un petit sourire en regardant son fils.

-'James.'

Le cœur du jeune homme cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Le nom de son père.

-'Écoute Gin…Je ne resterai pas longtemps, je vais te laisser vivre ta vie heureuse, sans te déranger…Je venais juste te dire que j'étais de retour et que…enfin…je voulais te remercier.'

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

-'Grâce à toi, j'ai pu survivre. L'amour que j'éprouvais, et que j'éprouve toujours, était trop fort pour mourir. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu de nouveau voir la lumière.'

Sa bien-aimée broncha. Elle le regarda, perplexe. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, comme si elle voulait répliquer.

-'Non, ce n'est pas la peine de t'expliquer. Tu es une très belle femme, il est normal que tu te sois remarié et que tu es voulu fonder une famille. Je te souhaite une belle vie.'

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur le front puis tourna rapidement des talons. Il devait partir, cela lui faisait trop mal de devoir la laisser.

-'Harry !'

Il était trop tard. Le jeune homme l'ignora et se mit à courir sans regarder en arrière.

_Voilà ! Je suis sûre qu'il y en a certain d'entre vous qui serons choqué par ce long chapitre qui se termine si mal ! Ne vous inquiètez pas ! Un autre chapitre est en route ! J'ai eu une idée de dernière minute et voici le résultat hihi J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fâchés ! Je remercie tout ceux qui me lisent et qui laisse des reviews, j'apprécie vraiment. Alors, on se revoit bientôt (et c'est vrai cette fois, la suite viendra très bientôt) Reviews please !!!!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Comme promis, je vous donne le chapitre 19 dans les plus brefs délais ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai eu de fun à l'écrire Alors bonne lecture !_

Dans les ruelles sombres de Londres, qui se remettaient peu à peu de la guerre, était accroupi un jeune homme. Sale et puant, il empestait le whisky à des kilomètres à la ronde. À cette heure tardive de la nuit, on aurait bien pu, autrefois, le regarder avec un drôle d'air en murmurant et en hochant la tête, mais après toutes ces années de souffrances, nombreux étaient les gens devenus fous. Toutes ces pertes d'êtres chers, toute cette pauvreté et privation, voilà les causes d'autant de malheur. Mais peu à peu, le pays s'en remettait. Le peuple se relevait péniblement, mais avec la conviction que Voldemort était parti pour de bon. On voyait un ciel clair le jour et les étoiles la nuit. On pouvait sentir la fraîcheur de la liberté en humant l'air humide du matin et une brise d'espoir lorsque venait le soir. Chacun et chacune persévéraient à remettre dans l'ordre leur ville, s'entraidant, travaillant d'arrache-pied, parfois même sans être payé ; mais que valait l'argent ? Absolument rien. La valeur monétaire avait chuté depuis longtemps ! On s'échangeait alors services, nourritures, vêtements ou mêmes animaux en guise de remerciements. C'était un nouveau départ.

L'homme, ivre et assoupi, gémit dans sa demi conscience. La nuit était fraîche et il n'avait qu'un léger manteau sur le dos. Peu lui importait ; tant qu'il arrivait à oublier sa vie, tout était pour le mieux. Peut-être vous demandez-vous pourquoi il n'y a pas mit fin, tant qu'à vivre dans l'alcool et la folie ? La réponse est bien simple : il a essayé, plusieurs fois, sans jamais y parvenir. Une force semblait l'en empêcher lorsque venait le moment crucial. Cela le mettait en colère, au point de tout détruire autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre, épuisé. Il avait constamment cette rage en lui, bouillonnante, chauffant son sang à vif et parcourant ses veines à une vitesse incroyable. L'alcool diminuait cet effet pendant un moment, mais lorsqu'il reprenait le contrôle sur son esprit, son enfer semblait encore plus noir. Il était perdu. Perdu au plus profond de ses souvenirs.

Tassé contre le mur de brique, l'homme essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. Vainement. Il abandonna en soupirant après quelques secondes. Son corps lui faisait atrocement mal, mais pas plus que sa tête qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il sortit un flacon de sa poche et but plusieurs gorgées en grimaçant. Il expira ensuite bruyamment, soulagé, puis retomba dans son sommeil comatique. Il ne vit pas un homme, grand et mince, s'approcher de lui. Ron se pencha vers lui et, retenant un haut-le-cœur, soupira.

-'Oh Harry…' dit le rouquin tristement en voyant dans quel état était son meilleur ami. 'Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?'

Il essaya de le relever, mais Harry se réveilla soudainement et se débattit.

-'Fou le camp, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide,' maugréa t'il sauvagement en retombant contre la brique. 'Je vais parfaitement bien. Retourne voir ta petite famille et laisse moi tranquille.'

Ron le fixa un bon moment, sans bouger. Harry grogna et voulut le frapper au visage ; le jeune père l'esquiva en faisant un pas sur le côté. Le jeune homme tomba lourdement sur le sol et cela ne fit que le mettre plus en colère. Il se releva péniblement et tenta une nouvelle fois de frapper son meilleur ami, encore sans succès. Ce manège dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ron se fâche à son tour et le cogne fortement sur la mâchoire. Le Survivant s'effondra au sol en grognant. Il s'assit maladroitement, cracha du sang par terre et fixa Ron avec un regard noir.

-'Que me veux-tu, hein ?' demanda t'il sèchement en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main. 'Rire de mon malheur ?'

-'Jamais de la vie, pauvre idiot,' répondit le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils. 'Tu me connais mieux que ça, voyons.'

Harry eut un rictus.

-'Je ne te connais pas. Tu n'es rien pour moi.'

Le jeune se recroquevilla contre le mur en riant bêtement. Il tira son flacon de sa poche et dévissa le bouchon en regardant Ron droit dans les yeux.

-'Retourne donc à ta vie parfaite, ' se moqua t'il méchamment. 'Retourne baiser ta femme pendant que ton gosse s'amuse au rez-de-chaussée.'

Ron sembla doubler de taille et son visage tourna au rouge. Il s'approcha de lui à une vitesse hallucinante et lui arracha son flasque avant de le jeter au bout de ses bras et d'agripper violement Harry par le collet de sa chemise.

-'Ça suffit,' siffla t'il d'une voix menaçante. 'Je t'interdis de parler de ma famille de cette façon ! Acharne toi sur moi tant que tu veux, mais laisse ma femme et mon enfant en dehors de tout ça !'

Il le laissa ensuite tomber, dégoûté.

-'Il est grand temps que tu te reprennes, ça fait des semaines que je te cherche,' ajouta t'il d'un air sévère. 'Il faut que tu vois Ginny.'

Harry tressauta. Entendre son nom lui était si pénible…

-'Jamais,' s'exclama t'il d'une voix butée. 'Elle a une belle vie sans moi, qu'elle la garde ! Je n'en ai rien à cirer !'

-'Ouais, c'est ça, cause toujours,' répondit sarcastiquement son ami. 'Maintenant, ferme la et suis moi.'

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

-'Non.'

-'Non ?'

-'Non. C'est clair, il me semble. Ne me dis pas que la guerre ta rendu stupide à ce point là !'

Harry attendit sa réaction. Sans savoir pourquoi, provoquer Ron lui apportait un réconfort et une force qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnés. Il savait qu'il touchait des points faibles et cela le rendait jubilant.

-'Ça suffit. Tu es complètement ivre et certainement pas dans l'état de juger ce qui est bon pour toi.'

-'T'es qui, toi ? Ma mère, peut-être ? Je suis assez grand pour décider tout seul ce que je fais de ma vie. Et pour l'instant, elle me convient parfaitement. Alors dégage, tu perds ton temps. Je ne bougerai pas.'

Les poings de Ron se serrèrent. Ses jointures blanchirent sous la force alors qu'il essayait de se contrôler. Il prit quelques inspirations pour se calmer puis essaya de nouveau.

-'Suis moi, tu as besoin d'un bon bain.'

-'Je n'ai besoin de rien, t'es sourd ! Va t'en et laisse moi en paix !'

Ron soupira en croisant les bras. Il réfléchit un moment puis sortit sa baguette avec un air faussement désolé.

-'Tu ne me donnes pas le choix, alors !'

D'un bref mouvement de main, Ron fit déverser des litres d'eau sur la tête de son meilleur ami. Le survivant hoqueta alors que le liquide glacial lui martelait le corps. Il s'ébroua en jurant, complètement éveillé à présent. Une douce odeur de jasmin flottait dans l'air et c'est avec horreur que Harry se rendit compte que cette odeur émanait en fait de lui.

-'Très utile avec Evan,' commenta Ron, satisfait de lui-même. 'Il déteste prendre des bains.'

Harry fixa le rouquin, scandalisé. Puis, il se détendit et baissa la tête pour ne pas rencontrer son regard. Ses souvenirs venaient une fois de plus le hanter.

-'J'ai gâché ma vie,' murmura t'il sombrement. 'Complètement fichu en l'air tout ce que j'avais…'

Ron lui tapota l'épaule maladroitement.

-'Ce n'est pas si grave…' l'encouragea t'il d'une voix qui se voulait sincère. 'Tu n'as pas tout compris, voilà pourquoi tu en es rendu là…'

L'Auror leva des yeux embués vers lui. Normalement, il n'aurait jamais pleuré devant Ron ; mais il était saoûl, triste et désespéré.

-'Ne comprends-tu pas, Ron ? Ne vois-tu pas que je suis perdu ? Je me suis battu pendant des mois et des mois interminables pour la retrouver ! J'ai gardé espoir quelle soit vivante et maintenant que je reviens, en vie, prêt à ouvrir mes bras pour la serrer encore et encore, je découvre qu'elle a refait sa vie ! Aussi facilement que ça, en claquant des doigts ! Comment réagirais-tu, toi, si jamais le seul but certain que tu t'étais fixé dans ta vie venait de s'effondrer à tout jamais ? Je suis partie, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je la félicite ? J'avais si mal, Ron, si mal ! Ginny était ma vie ! Et de la voir, heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, avec des enfants qui ne sont pas les miens, ça m'est insupportable ! Mais je l'aime tellement ! Je ne suis même pas foutu de me tuer pour abréger mes souffrances ! J'en suis incapable ! En plus d'être abandonné, je suis trop lâche pour mettre fin à cette vie de merde…Je suis destiné à vivre seul, errant et détruit dans ce monde d'injustice qui m'a toujours rejeté…'

Il frappa le mur avec son poing et jura en voyant sa main se mettre à saigner sous la rudesse de son coup. Il essuya rapidement les larmes sur ses joues de sa main libre et serra l'autre contre son cœur.

-'Harry…'

-'Non, Ron. Je suis né avec cette malédiction. J'étais destiné à me battre toute ma vie et de voir les gens autour de moi heureux alors que moi je ne le suis pas. Te…te voir, toi, Herm et Evan, ça me brise le cœur. J'aurais tellement souhaité une vie comme ça…Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai cru que le monde chavirait. Cet enfant…Oh, il était si beau ! Je voyais en lui la force de Ginny, ses traits ! Il me fixait avec de grands yeux et ce regard, c'était un regard plein de courage et d'entêtement…'

Il soupira. Il en avait assez.

-'Maintenant, pars. S'il te plaît.'

-'Je…je ne peux pas…' balbutia Ron, mal à l'aise.

Il avait la gorge nouée tant ce qu'Harry lui avait dit l'avait touché. Tout dans son regard, ses mots, sa peine, démontrait son immense amour pour ceux qu'il aimait. La vie avait été tellement injuste envers lui…

-'S'il te plait…ne perds pas ton temps avec moi. Tu as une femme, des enfants…Va les rejoindre, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.'

Ron hocha de la tête, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, comme il prenait Evan quand il était triste, et apaiser sa peine. Mais l'orgueil l'en empêchait. Il se maudit intérieurement de tant de faiblesse ; il avait combattu avec bravoure, affronté les pires dangers, mais il n'était pas capable de serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

-'Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, Harry,' répondit le rouquin d'une voix sombre. 'Je suis ton ami, alors écoute moi. Je suis venu pour te ramener et je compte bien le faire. Ginny est venu chez moi il y a un mois. Elle pleurait. Elle m'a dit que tu étais venu la voir, mais que dès que tu as vu l'enfant, tu t'es enfui. Elle avait si peur d'avoir rêvé…lorsque nous lui avons annoncé que tu étais bel et bien vivant, elle a remercié le ciel des centaines de fois. Jamais je ne l'avais vu plus heureuse depuis tant de temps. Si tu savais à travers quoi elle est passée ! Ta perte a été la plus dure à encaisser pour elle, surtout après…bref. Elle m'a fait promettre de te retrouver et de te ramener à elle. Comme il se doit. Tu es son mari, Harry, tu as des responsabilités envers ta femme. Alors, tu peux comprendre que je ne peux pas t'abandonner ici.'

Un lourd silence s'installa. Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle voulait le revoir, le ramener auprès d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Était-il vraiment encore considéré comme son mari ? Elle avait été déclaré veuve, elle avait la liberté de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

-'Je…je ne sais pas si j'ai la force,' finit-il par admettre après un moment. 'Cet enfant…il me hante. Il hante mes pensées et mes rêves…'

Ron baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

-'Écoute…' dit-il d'une voix hésitante. 'Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça…mais si c'est si nécessaire, je vais le faire. J'aurais cru que tu comprendrais par toi-même, mais bon...'

Il joua avec un bouton de son manteau, puis prit une grande inspiration.

-'Ce n'est pas facile à dire, tu auras sûrement un grand choc et je…je ne sais pas si c'est…enfin…je…'

-'Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Ron,' maugréa le Survivant, agacé. 'Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça.'

Le rouquin eut un faible sourire.

-'Écoute…James a des traits qui te sont familiers, non ?'

-'Oui, il ressemble beaucoup à Ginny. Si c'est ça ta nouvelle, eh bien, elle ne me choque pas vraiment…'

-'Mais non, laisse moi finir. Il ressemble à Ginny, c'est vrai. Mais à qui d'autre ?'

-'À son père, sûrement, quelle question !'

-'Exactement. Et qui serait son père d'après toi, si tu te souviens bien de son visage ?'

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-'Mais comment tu veux que je le sache ! J'ai été loin pendant si longtemps ! Ça peut être n'importe qui ! Si tu voulais tourner le fer dans la plaie, bravo, tu as réussis. Je n'ai pas le goût d'apprendre qui est son père, et –'

-'Harry ! Calme toi, tu ne comprends rien !'

-'Ben alors explique mieux parce que tu ne me convainc pas beaucoup présentement !'

Tout deux se turent pendant un moment. Ron soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, puis poursuivit.

-'Tu lui donnes quel âge ?'

-'Quoi ?'

-'Combien d'année tu lui donnes ?

-Ça, je savais,' répliqua sèchement Harry en croisant les bras. 'Mais je ne vois pas à quoi ça me sert de le savoir.'

-'Répond, s'il te plaît.'

-'Bon, bon…je lui donne pas plus de deux ans…'

-'Exactement !' s'exclama Ron en souriant. 'Et qu'est-ce que cela implique ?'

-'Quelle a trouvé un homme dès que je suis partie en guerre…,' répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, son cœur sembla s'arrêter.

-'Ron…Tu…tu veux dire que…que…'

Harry resta bouche bée. Non ! C'était impossible ! Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit…elle n'avait montré aucun signe ni rien…était-elle si malheureuse avec lui pour se prendre un amant ?

Voyant la mine horrifiée de son meilleur ami, Ron resta suspicieux quant à la compréhension du message qu'il avait voulu passer. Il le regarda s'asseoir, les yeux perdus dans le vide, la bouche entrouverte.

-'Elle…elle me trompait déjà avant que je parte à la guerre ?' murmura Harry d'une voix aigu. 'Et tu le savais ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Comment as-tu pu-'

-'Non !' s'empressa d'intervenir Ron. 'Ce n'est pas ça du tout !'

-'Non…non, tout est clair maintenant. J'ai compris…T'es un vrai pote, Ron, de m'avoir ouvert les yeux…'

-'Non, mais tu ne comprends rien ! C'est ton enfant, Harry !'

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant un moment. La voix de Ron résonna dans la ruelle en répercutant ses derniers mots contre les murs de briques. La nuit devint soudainement silencieuse, attentive. Harry, figé, fixait le jeune père d'un air ahuri.

-'_Quoi ?_'

_Eh voila ! Il était court, je sais, mais c'est que le dernier chapitre, donc le chapitre 20, sera réellement le dernier et je me dois de finir le 19 là :P Ne vous inquietez pas ! Je n'aurais jamais osé laisser finir mon histoire de cette manière ! Ma vie aurait été en danger :P Alors, c'est sa, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! _


	20. Chapter 20

_Voici le vrai dernier chapitre…j'espère que vous aimerez la fin de l'histoire :S Profitez bien de chaque mot ;) Reviews ardemment demandé plz !!! Bonne lecture _

-'_Quoi _?

Harry resta bouche bée. Non, Ron devait plaisanter, il ne pouvait que plaisanter assurément. C'était seulement une mauvaise blague, voilà tout. Il ne pouvait être le père de cet enfant….

-'Ce n'est pas drôle,' s'exclama-t-il d'une voix maussade. 'N'essaie pas de me convaincre, c'est impossible, je…je ne peux pas être…son…père…'

Les mots étaient sortis maladroitement de sa gorge. Il éclata d'un rire nerveux, incapable de croire cette nouvelle. Pourtant, lorsqu'il croisa le regard sincère de son meilleur ami, il su qu'il disait la vérité. Il fut aussitôt prit de haut-le-cœur et dut s'éloigner rapidement de Ron pour aller vomir dans un coin. Le rouquin grimaça quelque peu en aidant Harry à se remettre sur pied lorsque celui-ci eut terminé de régurgiter tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu. Le jeune Auror, essoufflé, s'assit maladroitement contre le mur en essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de manche. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il songeait à ce que tout cela signifiait. Un enfant ? Il avait un enfant ?

-'Ron…comment…je...C'est impossible…' murmura t'il, sans comprendre. 'Elle me l'aurait dit…elle…elle ne me l'aurait pas caché quand même…'

-'Elle croit être tombée enceinte lors de votre nuit de noce,' répondit son ami dans un soupir. 'Elle ne pouvait pas te l'annoncer, les hiboux étaient interdits, tu te rappelles ?'

Harry déglutit. Il disait vrai. Il eut alors l'impression qu'on l'avait giflé violemment. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que Ginny entretenait une relation avec un autre homme ? Comment avait-il pu songer que cet enfant était un autre que le sien ? Tout était si clair !

-'Je suis tellement stupide,' marmonna le Survivant en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. 'Je suis un parfait imbécile…'

Il se sentit dégouté de lui-même, honteux, sale et indigne de la femme qu'il aimait. Comment avait-il pu réagir ainsi ? Ginny devait être morte d'inquiétude ! Elle qui l'avait attendu avec tant d'impatience, qui avait élevé un enfant toute seule, qui avait eu tant de courage dans cette guerre….Et lui, il l'avait rejeté. Il lui avait tourné le dos et s'était enfui comme un lâche. Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait ?

-'Je…je dois y aller…Je…'

-'Harry, calme toi, je sais que c'est une dure nouvelle, mais il faut que tu restes tranquille, ne fais pas de folie,' l'avertit Ron en voyant le jeune homme s'agiter. 'Tu pourrais le regretter.'

-'Je ne peux pas lui faire face, j'ai…je ne suis pas à sa hauteur…Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, hein ? Je ne peux pas rester ici, je dois m'enfuir…je dois partir…loin, très loin !'

Il se leva en chancelant et s'apprêta à fuir lorsque le rouquin s'interposa en l'attrapant par les épaules.

-'Ça suffit, calme toi maintenant. Écoutes moi. Je sais que cette nouvelle est difficile à digérer, pourtant, il te faut l'avaler tout rond. Pense un peu ce que ta fuite provoquerait ? Tu veux que Ginny soit malheureuse pour le reste de sa vie alors qu'elle a l'espoir de te revoir ? Et tu as pensé à son rôle de mère ? Tu penses que c'est facile ? C'est beaucoup, beaucoup de travail ! Tu me déçois énormément, Harry. Énormément. Le meilleur ami que j'avais aurait tout fait pour Gin ne souffre pas et qu'elle ait le moins de chose à prendre sur ses épaules ! Tu n'es pas digne de son amour si tu fais un seul pas de plus !'

Il avait parlé d'un ton dur et sec. Il posa son regard sévère sur Harry et celui-ci se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Bien sur qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir, c'était de la folie. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour la revoir ! Et de plus, maintenant il avait un enfant. Un enfant ! Vous imaginez ? Il était parti dans l'espoir d'un jour revoir la femme de sa vie et maintenant il apprenait que non seulement Ginny l'avait attendu, mais son propre fils aussi ! Il ne pouvait pas se désister. Il avait non seulement un devoir, mais aussi la chance de tout recommencer à zéro. Il devait aller rejoindre sa famille.

Aussitôt cette résolution prise, il sentit une grande joie l'envahir

-'Je dois voir Ginny et…mon fils.'

Prononcer ces mots lui semblait bizarre. C'est avec une profonde tristesse qu'il réalisa qu'il avait manqué les jeunes années de son enfant, son évolution, ses premiers pas et ses premiers mots…Il avait manqué tant de chose…

-'Ron…je ne connais pas mon propre fils…Il ne connait pas son père, c'est inacceptable. Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre avec cela sur ma conscience ?'

Le rouquin haussa des épaules avec un air sombre.

-'Ici, tout le monde n'a pas eu le temps de voir grandir ses enfants…Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il sait qui tu es. Ginny répète sans cesse que tu vas revenir bientôt et elle montre des photos de toi pour être sûr qu'ils mémorisent bien ton visage.' (NDL : remarquez ici, c'est au pluriel ;) Mais si vous le prononcez à haute voix, la sonorité est pareille qu'au singulier, donc vous, vous le remarquez et Harry n'y voit que du feu ! Vous voyez venir la suite là, hein ;))

Harry approuva d'un faible hochement de tête. Il se redressa en soupirant, puis se secoua un peu.

-'Je dois voir Ginny et James,' répéta t'il avec conviction. 'Mais pas ainsi. Pas accoutré de cette manière. Il faut que tu m'aides, Ron. Je dois être présentable pour ma famille.'

-'Un instant, Harry, je crois que je devrais te dire quelque chose d'autre…'

-'Non,' coupa le jeune homme en levant la main. 'Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je veux apprendre le tout de sa bouche.'

-'Mais-'

-'Il n'y a pas de mais. Je dois les voir le plus vite possible,' répliqua t'il d'une voix dure, puis son visage s'affaissa alors que la fatigue s'emparait de lui. 'Mais j'ai besoin d'aide…S'il te plaît…'

Il jeta un regard suppliant à son meilleur ami, qui lui fit un sourire.

-'Bien sur que je vais t'aider, tu me prends pour qui ? Allez, viens, on a assez trainé ici.'

Il se mit à marcher en direction de la rue principale, mais Harry resta immobile. Ron le regarda avec un air interrogateur et vit que le Survivant hésitait à lui dire quelque chose. Il ouvrait constamment la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Il comprit immédiatement ce que celui-ci voulait lui dire et il s'en sentit mal à l'aise.

-'Ne t'inquiètes pas…Tu n'as pas besoin de…me…remercier, tu sais…'

Harry leva vers lui des yeux embrumés.

-'Ron…sans toi je serais encore ici à me saouler, à ignorer la vérité…si tu n'avais pas insisté, peut-être aurais-je fini par me tuer et j'aurais laissé mon fils sans père. Sans toi, je n'aurais la deuxième chance que j'ai toujours souhaité…Je…je te dois ma vie, Ron.'

Sa voix se brisa. Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ils évitèrent de se regarder pendant un moment puis Harry prit une grande inspiration avant d'ajouter :

-'Merci…Pour tout ce que tu as fait…Tous ces mois loin de vous, je…Vous m'avez tellement…manqué…'

-'Ce…ce n'est rien, vieux…toi aussi, tu nous as horriblement…manqué.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour masquer l'émotion qui trahissait sa voix. Alors, d'un geste vif, les deux amis se serrèrent dans leurs bras sans retenue. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant de se séparer et de rire nerveusement. Ron essuya discrètement quelques larmes avant de dire d'une voix enjouée :

-'Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller ! Tu es attendu et ce serait cruel de les faire attendre plus longtemps…'

Pour la seconde fois, Harry se trouvait devant la petite maison blanche de Ginny. Le cœur battant, il s'obligea à prendre plusieurs inspirations. Il appréhendait le moment où il allait devoir cogner à sa porte et faire face à la vérité. Il se tortillait nerveusement les mains, sans savoir s'il aurait le courage de traverser cette épreuve. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ceci était ce qui lui semblait le plus difficile à faire. Son corps était secoué de spasme tellement il était nerveux et plus d'une fois il avait du se retenir pour ne pas se sauver en courant.

-'Bon…il faut que tu y ailles, mon vieux,' se dit-il mentalement en faisant un pas de plus.

Il s'arrêta. Non, il ne pouvait pas, c'était plus fort que ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il serra les poings et s'obligea à faire un pas de plus. La maison n'était pas si loin, il pouvait même apercevoir des ombres à travers les fenêtres. Un nouveau pas. Il était sur la bonne voix, il le savait. Ses jambes tremblaient dangereusement, comme tout le reste de son corps d'ailleurs, et il détestait cette sensation de vulnérabilité. Après une dernière inspiration, il franchit les derniers pas qui le séparait des escaliers. Il les gravit lentement, sans faire de bruit. Il se tint ensuite devant la porte, puis attendit.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, lentement, et Harry eut la sensation de ressentir chacune des secondes dans son être alors qu'il restait immobile, le regard fixé sur cette porte blanche. Il respirait silencieusement, calmant son corps crispé par l'anxiété. Il lui faudrait pourtant faire un mouvement, il n'avait plus le choix. Au point où il en était, il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Il leva la main, replia ses doigts avec une lenteur infinie, et frappa trois coups secs. Son cœur se mit à battre si vite et si fortement qu'il crut qu'il allait remonter dans sa gorge et sortir par sa bouche. Il entendit un petit cri de surprise, puis des pas précipités. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Ginny apparut, essoufflée, le visage inquiet. Lorsqu'elle le vit, son visage s'illumina subitement et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-'Je…Je…' bégaya le jeune homme en baissant la tête. 'Gin…'

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui parler ? Alors qu'il allait prendre la poudre d'escampette, la rouquine lui sauta au cou en sanglotant et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.

-'Oh Harry ! Tu m'as fait si peur ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ta pris ? Hein ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ! J'ai cru…j'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais plus…'

Sa voix se brisa et elle le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Harry, mal à l'aise, l'enlaça d'une manière hésitante. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Certes, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'accueille ainsi, quoi que ses pensées aient quelque peu déraillées en venant jusqu'ici, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cette histoire s'arrangeait. Ginny était bel et bien là, devant lui, sans amant. Elle l'aimait toujours. Elle s'était inquiétée. Elle avait voulu savoir où il était.

D'un seul coup, tout l'amour qu'il avait voulu lui témoigner pendant les dernières années jaillit comme une fontaine en lui et il étreignit sa belle moitié d'un geste brusque, presque possessif. Il huma l'odeur de ses cheveux, toujours aussi fruitée, et caressa sa peau avidement. Comme il avait oublié les sensations extraordinaires qu'il ressentait auprès d'elle ! Il ne voulut plus la lâcher. Il ne voulait plus la laisser partir. À partir de cet instant, plus rien ne les empêchaient d'être ensemble.

-'Gin…' murmura t'il dans son oreille. 'Tu m'as tellement manqué…'

Sa gorge se noua douloureusement. Ses yeux lui faisait mal tant il s'empêchait de pleurer.

-'Tu m'as manqué aussi, Harry…' répondit-elle doucement. 'Je savais que tu reviendrais…je le savais. J'ai refusé qu'on t'enterre, tu sais.'

Elle lâcha son étreinte et le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'un grand vide s'installait. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin de son amour, de la sentir près de lui, dans ses bras, tout contre son âme.

-'J'ai refusé, mais tout le monde a insisté. J'ai assisté à la cérémonie, mais j'ai toujours refusé de croire que tu étais mort. Je sentais en moi que tu étais toujours vivant. Tu es mon âme sœur, et si tu étais parti, la moitié de mon être serait morte avec toi…'

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les tint fermement.

-'Mais tu es de retour. Je savais que tu reviendrais. Je t'ai attendu, Harry. Il n'y avait pas d'autres hommes que toi et il n'y en aura jamais d'autres…Je t'aime…'

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Le jeune homme répondit vivement, avide de ces baisers auxquels ils rêvaient nuits et jours, goûta ses lèvres sucrées avec délice. Il se délecta de cette chaleur humide, de cet échange d'amour…

-'Maman ?'

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent. Harry eut un sursaut en voyant son fils, l'air interrogateur, encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Il lui ressemblait tellement ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer la première fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui ? C'était si évident ! Il l'observa sans retenue, détailla chaque trait de son visage, chaque centimètre de son être. C'était _son_ fils.

-'Rentre, mon chéri, tu vas attraper froid,' répondit doucement Ginny en souriant. 'Nous arrivons.'

Elle prit la main de son enfant ainsi que celle de son mari et les entraîna à l'intérieur. La maison était simple, belle, décorée avec goût. Quelques meubles en bois trônaient dans les pièces et le plancher, parfois recouvert de tapis, était jonché de toutes sortes de jouets. L'Auror se soucia peu de ces détails et porta toute son attention sur James, qui le regardait avec un drôle d'air. Tout à coup, il tourna les talons et se sauva à la vitesse de l'éclair. Surpris, Harry ne put cacher sa déception.

-'Je lui ai fait peur, je crois…' dit-il d'une voix triste. 'Je…tu crois qu'il va m'aimer ? Je sais que je n'ai pas été là pour lui pendant tout ce temps…'

-'Ne t'inquiète pas…Il sait qui tu es.'

Le jeune homme s'efforça de sourire. La jeune femme le rassura.

-'Tu vois, il revient.'

Ginny avait raison. James revint du plus vite que ses petites jambes dodues le pouvaient, serrant quelque chose contre son cœur. Il s'arrêta devant Harry et leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui. Il lui tendit un cadre, impassible. Le jeune papa le prit d'une main hésitante et regarda la photo. C'était lui. Il était plus jeune et plus fort, certainement beaucoup plus beau aussi. Mais c'était bien lui. Il serrait Ginny dans ses bras et souriait, heureux. C'était le jour de leur mariage. Harry caressa l'image du doigt, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

-'C'est ton papa, James. Dis lui bonjour.'

Le jeune homme sursauta, comme s'il se réveillait d'une transe. Il vit James tendre les bras vers lui et, un peu hésitant, il le souleva. Bon sang qu'il était léger ! Il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume ! Son corps se réchauffa à ce contact. Il était son père. James était le fruit d'une union parfaite, à toute épreuve. En pensant à ceci, Harry se sentit comblé. Il avait une famille.

-'Papa ?' demanda la petite voix enfantine. 'Tu vas rester, cette fois ? Tu vas être comme oncle Ron avec Evan et me faire l'avion ?'

Il lui jeta un regard plein d'appréhension. Harry chercha le regard de Ginny, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre.

-'Oui…oui,' répondit-il en voyant la rouquine sourire. 'Autant de fois que tu le voudras.'

Le visage de James s'illumina. Il descendit de ses bras en se tortillant puis alla contre sa mère et tira légèrement sur ses pantalons pour attirer son attention.

-'Oui, mon chéri ?'

-'Je peux réveiller Lily, je peux, dis ?'demanda le petit garçon d'une voix plein d'espoir. 'Elle aussi aimerait voir papa.'

Ginny s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise, puis hocha de la tête.

-'Bien sûr, James, c'est une excellente idée.'

Son fils disparut en deux temps trois mouvements dans la chambre d'à côté. Harry interrogea sa femme du regard, sans comprendre. Qui était Lily ?

-'Harry…je dois te dire quelque chose…' commença t'elle d'une voix hésitante. 'J'aurais cru que Ron te l'aurait dit, mais il semblerait que non…'

Le jeune homme s'inquiéta. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains, l'air sérieux. Il l'incita à s'expliquer, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, James était de retour, tenant une jolie petite fillette par la main. Ses cheveux bouclés, aussi rouge que le feu, contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau ; derrière ses paupières encore lourdes de fatigue brillait deux yeux couleur d'émeraude. C'était le portrait parfait de Ginny lorsqu'elle était une enfant. Ses tâches de rousseur, situées sur le nez et les pommettes, lui donnait l'air d'une poupée. Elle était tout simplement adorable.

Bouche bée, Harry fixa la petite fille, qui lui rendait son regard. Ces yeux…quelle force ! Il pouvait déceler son caractère fort à travers ses pupilles.

-'G-Gin…,' balbutia le jeune homme, sans y croire. 'D-des jumeaux ? Tu as eu des…jumeaux !'

Il s'appuya contre la table derrière lui, toujours le regard rivé sur sa fille. Ce petit être qui semblait si chétif, mais qui était en réalité si fort…Par Merlin, il avait non seulement un garçon, mais aussi une petite fille !

Il la souleva pour la prendre contre lui, perdu.

-'Dis, papa,'fit-elle de sa voix angélique. 'Tu restes pour toujours maintenant ? Tu ne partiras plus très loin de nous ?'

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

-'Promis, mon ange. Je resterai toujours auprès de toi.'

-'Et maman ? Et James ?'

-'Bien sûr, eux aussi. Je promets de rester avec vous pour le reste de ma vie…'

Lily sourit puis l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui faire un câlin. James s'approcha de son père et tendit les bras.

-'Gin…tu sais ce que tout cela représentes ?' murmura t'il en s'approchant de son enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras, encore sous le choc. 'Tu sais quel cadeau tu viens de m'offrir ?

La jeune femme hocha négativement de la tête, les yeux pleins d'eau. Elle regardait la scène avec émotion, ses deux enfants dans les bras de leur père.

-'Tu m'as offert une famille. Tu m'as offert la vie que j'ai toujours voulu.'

Ginny étouffa un sanglot et vint se joindre aux enfants. Bien serré les uns contre les autres, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir ému. Ses enfants, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, eux qui avaient attendus deux ans avant de voir leur père…ils lui avaient pardonnés son absence. Ils lui avaient pardonnés de ne pas avoir été là dans les temps durs. Plus que jamais, le jeune homme sentit le poids d'une mission peser sur ses épaules. Mais cette mission, il désirait l'accomplir plus que tout au monde.

-'Je vous promets que je prendrai toujours soin de vous. Que quoi qu'il arrive, vous pourrez toujours compter sur votre père…et toi, sur ton mari,' ajouta t'il à l'intention de Ginny. 'Ces deux dernières années ont été pénibles, mais c'est un jour nouveau. Nous sommes réunis. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rattraperai le temps perdu…'

Entouré des gens qu'il aimait le plus au monde, Harry se sentit enfin parfaitement comblé, confiant et…heureux.

….

….

_Eh voilà. C'est déjà la fin….Je dois dire que je ressens une certaine nostalgie à terminer cette histoire…je travaille dessus depuis si longtemps lol ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de mes temps libres maintenant ? J'essaierai d'en écrire une autre, juste pour vous mes attentifs lecteurs ! Je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur ! Sans vous, cette histoire n'aurait jamais connu de fin et n'aurait certainement pas eu autant d'impact et de succès ! À tous ceux qui ont reviewés, un énorme MERCI ! Je vous adore ! Vous m'avez permis de poursuivre ce but et vous m'avez encouragé de vos commentaires positifs ! Cela me touche beaucoup de voir que vous avez appréciés mes idées et mes textes. Ce genre de review est un baume pour le cœur des écrivains (et écrivaines bien sur !). Comme je crois que c'est de mise, je voudrais remercier certaine personne sans qui je n'aurais pas pu terminer cette histoire :_

_Premièrement, ma sœur, qui a toujours lu et commentée franchement mes chapitres et qui a même ajouté du sien ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, soeurette ? ;)_

_Mes amis qui ont lu mon histoire et qui m'ont encouragé à continuer _

_Stef, je te remercie de ton grand intérêt et ton idée de la mise en page, je l'attend avec impatience :P _

_À mon amour, car c'est toi qui m'inspire le plus dans ces histoire de cœur _

_Je voudrais aussi remercier mes lecteurs fidèles qui, j'espère, lirons mes prochaines fics avant autant de patience et de joie : MERCI _


	21. Remerciements

Non non ! Ce n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre ! Désolé pour tout ceux qui croyait qu'une suite s'était ajoutée !...Quoi que…ce serait une bonne idée…tentante certes…Mais non…jcrois qu'elle est bel et bien terminée  dommage ! Mais j'ai en tête une nouvelle histoire, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'y mettre bientôt, à cause du Cégep, mais bon, jmennuie d'écrire moi ! Je crois que cette fois-ci, ce serait plutôt une fic sur Ron et Hermione…Jles aime bien :P Il est difficile d'oublier les couples clichés, mais bon, nous les aimons comme ils sont ! Tenez vous au courant ;) J'espère qu'il y aura autant de lecteur (et même plus j'espère :P) dans ma prochaine création :P Enfin bref ! Je vais venir à bout de ce « chapitre ». Comme vous avez surement lu dans le titre, c'est une page réservée aux remerciements. Ça fait quelques temps déjà que je pense à faire ça et j'ai le temps, après une longue journée de cours, de préparer cette commémoration aux lecteurs qui ont accompagnés l'évolution de cette fanfic. MERCI à tous ceux qui ont écrit !!! Les Reviews sont une merveilleuse invention qui encourage à poursuivre et j'adore recevoir vos commentaires et critique. Ça me permet de m'améliorer et de revenir en force par après avec des histoires encore meilleures ! J'ai eu de très bon commentaires que j'ai apprécié lire  Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre à tout le monde ! Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. Alors voilà, j'ai ici-bas une petite liste avec tous les noms de ceux qui ont laissés des reviews. Avant de parcourir la liste, il y a un petit fait cocasse qui me fait rire :P J'ai 199 reviews lol Il en manque juste un pour faire 200 :P Et, étrangement, je trouve qu'il y a une nette différence entre 199 et 200. C'est comme lorsque l'on a 19 ans et qu'on s'approche des 20 ans. C'est pas pareil du tout ! Je voulais demander à une amie d'aller en écrire un, mais je trouve que ce n'est pas pareil :P C'est de la triche, non ? Alors, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudrait pour en avoir 200 ! Voila ! Ce n'était qu'un petit interlude dans mon monologue de remerciement. Alors voici la liste. Elle est divisé en plusieurs catégories ; non pas parce que j'ai des petits préférés mais bien parce que je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de mettre en évidence ceux qui ont toujours été là et qui ne m'ont jamais fait faux-bond (ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous aime pas, les autres ! non non ! C'est que j'aimerais remercier tres chaleureusement ceux qui ont prit la peine de m'écrire un petit mot à chaque chapitre. Apres tout, c'est grace à eux si j'ai pu continuer mon histoire !) Ne prenez pas mal de ne pas être dans la première catégorie, s'il vous plaît.

Alors, remportant la première place (roulement de tambours…..) :

VIRG05 : Merci beaucoup ! Tu es celle qui a écrit le plus de reviews ! Ton support m'a été d'une grande aide, je suis très contente que tu aies suivi l'histoire jusqu'à la fin ! ;) À la prochaine, j'espère, dans une autre fic !

Deuxième position…..Bartiméus !!! Ok, tes comms étaient un après l'autre, mais bon, les chiffres ne trompent pas, tu es deuxième et tes commentaires m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Merci !

Troisième place… : Hina95 !!! Un grand merci pour tes reviews ! J'aime bien quand les lecteurs laissent des commentaires, des inquiétudes, des souhaits :P Je trouve cela très inspirant ! Encore merci

Je réserve aussi une petite place pour Melody Evans, qui a suivit jusqu'à la fin et qui a laissé beaucoup de reviews très chaleureux et encourageant !

Je tiens aussi à remercier Lil'Ashura pour ses commentaires diversifiés et toujours intéressant à lire. Merci

Il ne faut pas n'ont plus que j'oublie Allima, louve77, liligin, gigi, latitemery, vinvin (qui a lu _Plus qu'un Souvenir_, ma fic préférée !!!!), Groszibouss et ermione33 ! MERCI !!!

Je n'oublie pas tous les autres, soient :

MPPMissannieMarion-moune Ladybird Ginevria Fizbangomf

GinKikaClaraBarbotineLilynetteSassennacheLanfeustdetroy LibelluleDemenciae Morgane Petiteféeensucre Vampirius

DarknessFX Kaede Lily MonroeAsmodel Lisou52

WedgeLalaMllePotterLilyClopinetteLes Maraudeuses TonksetdragonetteVampNobodyPlume d'eauAlex

Adel Pichou26 Wedge A Juliejue LiLiMoN-LiEs Wildyheart

VVPMcVanessa Dumbbell Ckris Didine34790 Pripri ChriChri45

Frisette001 Zaika Missbulle Emma Shaeline Talesy Hpdream

Lily-and-james. Ginpotter0101 In conu TheLostProphet Elod

Julie231 Sonia Alooette Julie Winchester Dark and devil time Meliasan

Simon Potter Lefandeharry Cricritine Siri l'aventurier Margot Atchoum16

Alors voila ! J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne ! Sinon, je m'en excuse  Je sais que je fais des fautes, mais c'est parce que je dois faire vite ! Pardonnez mon _slang_, mes fautes stupides et sûrement l'orthographe incorrecte de mes mots ! Encore merci à tout le monde ! XxXxXxX


End file.
